You Could Save Me
by Harry Fado
Summary: Puck is a bodyguard who takes on a privileged client. Sparks of all kinds fly.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: You Could Save me**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Puck is a bodyguard who takes on a privileged client. Sparks of all kinds fly.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/15730 .html )  
**Warning:** AU, violence, angst

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Don't you want to talk first?"

Puck pulled back his teeth grazing over the guy's full bottom lip before looking down into pale blue eyes incredulously. Was this guy that naive or… just that young?

"How old are you?" Puck ground out. His entire body was strung tight, his hands tightening minutely on the younger man's waist. He needed release.

"Twenty three," The kid looked pissed when Puck arched an eyebrow. "I just look younger." He sounded put out. "You wanna see my ID or something?"

"Hell no," Puck growled, whatever this guy was he was old enough and convenient. Puck slammed his mouth back down on top of his softer one, his tongue thrusting between pliant lips and pulling soft moans from the younger man.

Puck hands reached around back, his palms gripping the other man's ass, squeezing and kneading through tight denim. Puck's fingertips lifted material out of his path, dipping below the waistband to touch hot, naked flesh. The kiss broke off on a gasp.

"I thought we were going to talk?" His voice was unsteady and his eyes overly bright.

"Fine." Shit but the guy was fucking hot. That was the only reason why Puck was still wasting his time with him. "What's your name?"

A look of surprise flitted across porcelain skin. "Kurt."

"Puck." He responded, his mouth already sucking bruises into the pale curve of Kurt's white neck. Kurt shivered against him for a moment, leaning back to give Puck better access to his body.

"Wait." Kurt moved back once more and Puck followed him, pressing close to his slender body until their heat melded as one. "That's it?" Kurt swallowed. He looked nervous.

"I know your name." Puck shrugged. "And you know what name to scream out while I fuck you. What else is there to know?"

"But…" His blue eyes were luminous in the streetlights. "I thought…" Kurt's mouth worked but nothing came out.

Puck groaned. He really wanted to bend this kid over the nearest flat surface and fuck his tight ass senseless and wordless. When Puck had accepted the invitation to this swanky Hampton party, he had had one thing on his mind; a mindless, meaningless fuck. Puck just wanted to find a pretty face and come all over it. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, from the teary eyed expression of this brat, he had chosen the wrong guy. He'd wasted a whole hour of brainless chatter on some starry eyed clinger. He didn't want to deal with any of this bullshit.

"Listen Kevin-" He began.

"It's Kurt."

"Close enough." Puck retorted. "I'm not here for conversation, kid." Puck's eyes darkened as they drifted over delicate, pale features and then focused on kiss swollen lips. "Now either you do something a lot fucking more inventive with your mouth that doesn't involve bitching or I'll go back in there and find some other twink to suck my dick."

Kurt drew in a sharp breath, his eyes filling with tears. For a moment, just for a single second, Puck almost felt bad for his harsh words.

"Then…then I think t-that's what you should go do." Kurt's voice was pained.

Puck shrugged, he could care less. "Like I said, I could get any guy in there." Puck smirked and he turned around, heading for the entrance and the hot blonde he'd abandoned when Kurt had sauntered into the room, all eyes and hips and kissable lips. The brunette had and still did look fucking gorgeous in tight black jeans, camel brown ankle boots and a silky, form fitting shirt. Puck had taken one look at him and his mouth had gone dry. _False advertising_, Puck scoffed. "Fucking tease."

Kurt didn't bother replying.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Thirty minutes later, Puck was back outside of the house, his back pressed against cool brick and hot blonde guy had his lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him off like a pro. With every lash and lick of the guy's tongue, images of Kurt came into his head. He looked down and saw blue eyes looking back up at him instead of blonde guy's green.

Puck reached down, widening his stance and thrusting up into the guy's throat making the other man gag. "Shit." He mumbled, his hand fisting in artfully coifed hair. "Kurt…"

The talented mouth stilled and then Puck's dick was suddenly assaulted by cool air as hot blonde guy pulled off. "It's Tripp." He pouted with his thumb and forefinger still around Puck's engorged length.

Puck stared down at him confused for a moment before he remembered that he had said Kurt's name out loud. "Close enough." Puck wrapped the silky blonde strands around his fingers, tugging forward sharply until blonde guy resumed his prior position. The man had a mouth like a hoover.

It was only from years of practice in his line of work that Puck didn't jump when the door of the patio slid open with a gravely noise. Blonde guy didn't seem to hear the noise with his back to the patio and increased his suctioning effort, one hand coming up to fondle Puck's heavy balls. Puck let out a soft groan, partly because of what the man on his knees was doing but mostly because the figure who had just stepped outside was Kurt and he was looking straight at them.

Puck's hands fisted in blonde guy's hair, guiding the hot mouth up and down his cock while keeping his eyes firmly locked with Kurt's. He licked his lips and saw Kurt follow the motion.

Kurt looked startled, his mouth hanging open and his gaze flickering horrified from Puck's pleasured face to Tripp on his knees between Puck's legs and then back up to Puck's face again. His hands fluttered uselessly at his sides as he backed away.

Puck was only slightly disappointed when Kurt scampered back into the house. He'd been hoping that Kurt would want to watch or maybe even join in. He should've known that the prissy prude would turn tail.

When Puck did come, moments later, he came with a bitten off cry and Kurt's name lingering on his lips. Puck zipped up his pants and patted the blonde guy's head. The other man hadn't moved off his knees and was licking his lips, his tongue catching a drop of Puck's come that clung to the corner of his red mouth.

"Thanks Tom." Puck said.

"It's Tripp!" He called out indignantly.

But Puck was already halfway gone.

Puck slid into his car with a smile on his lips. He could tell that hot blonde guy was not used to people forgetting his name. Everything about him screamed privilege and class; he reeked of money from the top of his styled, highlighted hair to the tip of his Italian leather soles.

Puck was glad he could teach him a lesson in humility.

Puck's phone vibrated in his pocket; his work phone. He picked up immediately.

"Mike?"

"We've got a job." Mike responded.

"Who?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Who?"

"Burt Hummel needs a protective unit for himself and his son."

"No shit." Puck breathed. "Why?"

"Some radicals have been threatening him, something about his out sourcing."

"Well, imagine that. Poor bloated fat cat scared for his family." Puck mocked, he couldn't stand rich, entitled pricks.

"Puck..." Mike's voice held a warning note.

Puck rolled his eyes. "When?"

"As soon as possible," Mike said. "Listen, you're in the Hamptons now aren't you?"

"Yeah?" Puck wasn't following.

"Hummel's there on vacation. I'll forward his address; he's expecting you in twenty."

"You do know what I do here, don't you?"

"It's kind of hard to miss." Mike sounded amused.

"You think it's a good idea to come into the meeting smelling like sex?"

"Just put the top down, you bastard. We need the money from this job. Hummel may be a 'bloated fat, cat' but we sir, are not."

"I know." Puck's voice was quiet. He knew why they needed the money.

"Alright then, work your magic. Worse, comes to worst you baby sit some rich shit for a couple of months and we get thousands of dollars."

"How much they paying?"

"For four months, Hummel is willing to shell out - and don't fucking crash when you hear this but - a quarter of a million."

"Unbelievable," Shit. Puck thought about Aidan and a grin split his face. "Never thought being special ops paid so well."

"I know. Don't mess this up, I'm sending the rest of the team tomorrow morning; get Hummel to sign the contracts by tonight. Create a sense of urgency and chaos, whatever you have to do to get his ink on that page."

Puck maneuvered his car, slowing it to a crawl as his GPS beeped, downloading Mike's incoming address and inputting directions for the new course. "Got the info."

"Make us proud." Mike said. The line went dead.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck's fingertips were itching; a sign of anticipation that he recognized well within himself. Hummel was perusing the sheets worriedly while Puck watched, fighting the urge to break the indecisive man's neck.

"Is all of this going to be necessary?" He pointed to surveillance sheet and the tally for equipment as well as the men needed to man it.

"We could always skimp on surveillance Sir-"

"Call me Burt, please."

"Burt," He obliged. "We could always skimp on the surveillance equipment but that would leave so many holes in our grid. For instance," He pointed to the spot on the blueprint that coincided with a darkened corridor of the mansion Hummel dwelt in. Puck had to tamp down on his anger. Two people living in a house that could house two hundred was ridiculous. "That hallway has about three visual blind spots, any of which could be accessible to a sniper or assassin."

"Assassin?" Burt's face purpled. "Do you think the threats are that serious?" He sounded scared, genuinely afraid, and Puck could've shouted with glee. _Sucker_.

"In all honesty," Puck looked Mr. Hummel in the face and lied. "Yes, I do." He'd looked over the handful of notes and various things when he'd arrived. It quickly became obvious to Puck that not only were they dealing with an amateur, they were dealing with a frightened one. The threats weren't to be taken seriously, but of course, Burt Hummel, the rich bastard owner of six Lamborghinis that he left carelessly out in the rain, didn't know that.

Burt gulped and looked down at the stack of papers. "Where do I sign?"

"Right over-"

"Dad! I'm home."

Puck tensed; something about that high voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"That's just my son." Burt scrawled his signature across the bottom of the page and rose to his feet. Puck released a relieved breath. "He had a little get together with some friends. Normally, I wouldn't let him out so late but, you know…" Burt shrugged as if to say _boys will be boys_.

Puck looked at his wristwatch discreetly. It was only ten thirty. Burt Hummel was obviously one of those over protective dads.

"Come on in, son." Burt called. "We're in the sun room."

_Sun room_, Puck snickered. As the footsteps got louder, Puck began to gather up the contract, filing the legal papers away in his briefcase efficiently.

"This is our new head of security, Noah Puckerman." Burt said. Puck lifted his head with a polite smile fixed to his face and his hand froze midair for a fraction of a second when he met aqua eyes. The same eyes that he had walked away from two hours ago, ignoring the devastation mirrored in their depths.

"Noah Puckerman," Puck said, holding out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Kurt looked like he had seen a ghost. The younger boy hadn't moved but just stared slack jawed at Noah's extended hand, slender hands gripping his bag.

Burt coughed none too discreetly and Kurt immediately stepped forward and took Puck's hand in a brief shake.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt croaked.

Burt looked between them uneasily. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's a nerve wracking experience to have to acquire a bodyguard." Puck explained. "I'm sure Kurt is just afraid because this situation has evolved to the point where he has need of one."

"That must be it!" Burt brightened. "I'll leave you to it then." He clapped Kurt on the back. "Show Noah your guest room when you're done getting acquainted."

Kurt nodded meekly.

"Good night, son!" Burt called as he disappeared down the corridor.

Kurt waited until Burt was out of earshot. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked coolly sitting down on the couch unruffled by the entire exchange.

"You…you _know _what I mean."

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Puck regarded the other man silently, feigning confusion. Kurt's face turned red.

"Tonight! You…well, you kissed me." His blush intensified. "A-and touched me. Now, I come back home and find out that you're my new bodyguard?"

"You must have me mistaken for someone else." Puck smoothly crossed his legs. "Now, we have some scheduling to coordinate, if you're done telling stories."

Kurt's face drained of color. "You're an asshole."

"Never wanted to be anything else." Puck didn't so much as flinch.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Review? Thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: You Could Save me**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Puck is a bodyguard who takes on a privileged client. Sparks of all kinds fly.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/15730 .html )  
**Warning:** AU, violence, angst

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"So," Puck looked Kurt up and down, not bothering to hide his contempt. "You're a twenty three year old socialite who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Let me take a wild guess at what your grueling schedule might consist of." Puck folded his hands behind his head as he pretended to think. "Maybe shopping, lunch with all your other little rich friends, shop some more-"

"Don't talk about me like you know me." Kurt's voice was angry. "You can't treat me like this."

"Treat you like what exactly?" Puck arched a brow. "A peer? I forgot how beneath you I am. Fine." He rose from the couch and gave an exaggerated little mock bow. "Your highness, what do your royal duties consist of?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed into livid slits. "I should tell my-"

"Tell Daddy Dearest what exactly, Kurt? That when he kissed his baby boy goodbye you went to slut it up at Stacey Monaghan's house party instead of going out to play cards or some other innocent bullshit he expected?" Puck smirked at Kurt's pale features. "Yeah, I don't think you want to tell him anything."

"Why are you being like this?" Kurt seemed genuinely distressed.

"It entertains me for the moment."

"Right, of course." Kurt sat down opposite of Puck. He held himself stiffly against the luxurious upholstery and glared at Puck.

Puck was hit with the sudden urge to smile. Kurt looked about as threatening as a kitten, a fierce one with claws, but still harmless. Maybe he should go easier on the kid.

"Scheduling?" Puck prompted when Kurt just sat silently, twisting his entwined hands in his lap. Damn the guy was sexy. Puck could see the faint bruise he had sucked onto the side of Kurt's neck, his mark obvious against the white skin. He wondered what Burt would think when he saw it. Puck wanted more but now, more was impossible.

"Um, about that," Kurt looked nervous now. "I was thinking, I really don't need you with me during the day. I've managed so far and it's not like I frequent dark alleys or anything so-"

"Stop running your mouth and give me your schedule." Puck cut him off. "It'll be easier for all of us if you just cooperate with me."

"Okay." Kurt deflated. "Weekends are pretty much on short notice. I usually just hang around with some friends of mine, but we don't have fancy dinners or whatever you think it is we do. Usually, they come over here or I just go over to their houses."

"And weekdays?"

"I…uh…" Kurt swallowed. "I have class."

"Class?" Puck looked up from his notepad, sarcastic smile in place. "You're probably getting your masters or doctorate in some ridiculous degree that's useless and obscure." He paused, guessing. "Art History?"

Kurt clenched his teeth. "That's not true."

"Okay, then surprise me." Puck gave him a look of challenge.

"I'm getting a degree in Fashion and Design."

"Not completely useless, but still pretty useless." Puck conceded. He looked at Kurt closely; he kid was well dressed and obviously knew a thing or two about fashion. "Columbia or Yale?"

"New York University."

"They have a Masters program?"

Kurt shook his head reluctantly. "I'm not there for my Masters."

"_Sonofabitch_." Puck took in the guilty flush, the way Kurt wouldn't meet his eyes. "How old are you?"

"I _am _legal-"

Puck had already flipped open the file and leafed through. "You just turned eighteen fucking years old?" He glared. "What the fuck happened to being twenty three, you little shit?"

Kurt stood up, fighting back tears. "Eighteen is still legal age in all fifty states."

"So then why lie?"

"Because!" Kurt broke off on a frustrated sound.

"Because what?" Puck snarled.

"You're older and experienced. I thought you wouldn't be interested if you knew I was eighteen."

"You were right." Puck spat. "That's your piss ass excuse for being a liar?"

"I…I liked you okay?" Kurt's cheeks were pink but Puck couldn't see his eyes as the other man was looking away, his gaze on the floor. "You seemed nice and we talked for over an hour, I thought we had a connection but then when we went outside…you turned into a jerk."

"Why the fuck would I bother talking to you if I didn't want something?" Puck couldn't believe the naiveté of this kid.

"Because that's what decent human beings do." Kurt lifted his chin. "They talk to each other, and get to know one another. They don't go outside with…strangers."

"I think I enjoyed my time with Tom more than I did your bitch fest."

"I could tell." Kurt said flippantly. "That's why you said my name while he was blowing you."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I didn't." Kurt's eyes widened. "That was just…I just…you said my name?"

Puck ignored his question completely. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's liars."

"I'm not a liar." Kurt licked his lips nervously but held the other man's dark gaze. No matter how angry Noah Puckerman was he knew there was a limit. Noah was working for his Father, he couldn't hurt him.

"It's almost eleven, isn't it past your bedtime?"

Kurt felt a momentary twist of pain in his chest at the antagonism in Puck's eyes. While the other man couldn't hurt him physically it was obvious that his well placed barbs struck him emotionally. "You weren't so caught up over my age when you had me up against a wall and your hands shoved down my pants." Kurt was no one's punching bag, he always gave as good as he got. He saw the subtle tightening of Puck's shoulders and was pleased that he had managed to crack his cold exterior.

"You'll have to be more specific; don't think you were the first or only guy tonight. And don't think you're special because I said your name while some random guy sucked my cock. It was the only name I remembered, you fucking drilled it into my head enough." Puck snorted and gathered the rest of his papers. "Go to bed and get your scheduling shit figured out." He paused as an idea came to him. "Better yet, I'll access your school schedule from the university and won't have to be bothered with spending any more unnecessary time in your company. We'll iron out specifics in the morning."

"Fine." Kurt said icily, moving to leave the room.

"Guest room?" Puck reminded, calling after him. His voice sounded deceptively bored but in truth, Kurt's comment had gotten him half hard.

Kurt halted in front of the door, his fists clenched at his side. "It's the bedroom adjacent to mine. You have the blue print of the house, figure it out. I'm not feeling up to a tour."

Puck watched him leave, satisfied that he'd gotten rid of the spitfire but left feeling eerily alone. He really should've fucked that Tom guy. Then maybe he wouldn't have all of these crazy, wild urges that made the little twink so fucking appealing to him. It was ridiculous, the kid -and yes he was an actual kid, 18 years old or not - had way too much of an effect on him.

Puck sighed and shot Mike a quick text to let him know that the deal had went through.

He needed a drink, Puck thought just as his eyes fell on a crystal brandy decanter a top a mahogany breakfast bar. _Thank you, sun room_. Puck downed the first half glass barely registering the smooth taste before he poured another and screwed the lid back on. Good shit Hummel, he mused reading the label, the brandy was older than his grandfather and Burt served it to his guests like it was iced tea.

His phone vibrated on the couch. _Almost There_. Mike had responded.

Perfect. Now all he had to do was survive the night and his self destructive tendencies that kept urging him to burst into Kurt's room and give him the ride of his life and they'd be set.

Fucking Kurt.

Where the hell did he put those blue prints?

_Take the pain, take the pleasure I'm the master of both. Close your eyes, not your mind, let me into your soul. I'm gonna work it till you're totally blown-_

Puck paused as the song played through the room. A smile curved his hard mouth, his eyes on the fine leather bag that Kurt had walked in with. He'd left so fast on his bitchy note he'd forgotten to take it with him. Puck didn't even need to debate the moralities of the situation; he immediately opened the clasp and retrieved the ringing blackberry, a _pink _blackberry. What a fucking fairy.

Incoming call – 'Artie'. Puck rejected it, thumbing through the phone and opening the message inbox. Fifteen minutes later all he found out, for all his investigate efforts, was that Kurt Hummel's inner circle consisted of some girl named Quinn and some dude in a wheelchair. The same one who had been calling before, Artie. There were others but judging from the content and quantity it was obvious that Kurt placed his trust in these two. Puck placed the phone back where he found it - and what the fuck, it was eleven o'clock on a Friday night, and he was stuck in this gilded mansion with nothing better to do - and went through the rest of the kid's shit.

The first item made him smile faintly. Chanel Lip gloss, cherry pink, Puck slid open the gold case, the scent was the same sweet one that had clung to Kurt's lips. It had driven him crazy. Money well spent, Puck mused. The mirror was a given, someone as gorgeous as Kurt had to know it and Puck barely gave it a second glance. A prescription bottle caught his attention. Jackpot. These rich kids were always addicted to something. Tim - or was it Tom?- had tried to ply Puck with Oxycotin before he had sucked his dick. Fucking rich bitches, they had everything and still were hooked onto something. He wondered what Kurt's poison of choice was. Puck read the label and rolled his eyes. Claritin. Allergy pills. At the bottom of the bag was a single leather bound book. It was all very neat and Puck bet that Kurt was one of those people who cleaned their bag out everyday, making sure that wrappers and loose items didn't accumulate.

Puck held the slim book in his hands, turning it over critically before opening it to the first page with a shrug.

_Sometimes I miss her so much, I ache. I can't talk to anyone about things like this, my dad would never understand and it would only make him worry. Make him send me back to Dr. Johnson. The other day I snuck into their room, the dresser still smells like her perfume... I just lay on the ground and inhaled her; it was almost as if she was really there. Stupid, right? To miss someone you barely remember. I tried to imagine her face again last night and all I could see was a blur. I don't think anything ever hurt so much.__  
_  
Puck shut the book with a swift thud. This was Kurt's diary. Who was this woman he was talking about? His mother? Puck looked around him before reopening the journal to a random page.

_Wicked was amazing! I wasn't sure that I'd enjoy the new cast choice or the venue but it all turned out for the best. I'm glad Quinn talked me into going with her. The only down side was that, of course, Finn was there. It's hard being around him, and I know that he's Quinn's boyfriend but I also can't just turn off the way i feel. He makes me feel hot and cold all over. When he looks at me I can't help but shiver-__  
_  
What. The. Fuck. Puck slammed the book down on the table surprised at the anger welling up inside of him.. Hearing Kurt talking about another man, this pussy Finn who went to fucking musicals...it pissed him off. Kurt obviously had a thing for this guy. The entry had been dated about two weeks before. Kurt had followed him out to the balcony while he was nursing some pathetic crush on his best friend's boyfriend. How cliché.

Puck threw the book back into the bag and shut it. Better to leave everything in place for now, the journal may come in useful later.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt woke up the next morning, tired and groggy. He hadn't been able to sleep very well. There was something disturbing about knowing Puck was only one room away and that they were separated by only a wall. Kurt had spent most of the night alternating between cursing the man and wondering if he slept in boxers, pajamas or in the buff.

Picturing Noah Puckerman naked on top of and entwined in his silk sheets? Yeah, Kurt hadn't slept a wink.

The stress of the night fortunately hadn't made itself known on his face. He would've hated to have to face the smug older man with dark circles and sleep deprived eyes. Puck would probably have had something cruel or biting to say.

Yet despite having gotten little sleep, Kurt had still managed to sleep past his usual 8 am wake up call so he had to hurry through brushing his teeth and pulling on his work out clothes. Kurt wanted to get at least thirty minutes in on the elliptical.

Kurt yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he walked into the weight room. He looked up at the sound of a clang and then promptly almost fainted. Spread out under the flat Olympic bench press, sweaty and grunting, his muscles flexing impressively, was his bodyguard.

Kurt was frozen to his spot, his eyes involuntarily moving over Puck's tan exposed chest, watching his sculpted abs contract as he lifted the weight back to it's original starting position. His blue eyes widened as they followed the muscled v down Puck's body as his waist tapered off into his loose black sweat pants.

"Amazing, isn't he?" A voice said near Kurt's ear and he jumped, yelping, not expecting anyone else to be there. Kurt turned to look at a pretty blond girl who was watching him back with wide green eyes filled with interest. She was clad similarly to Kurt, in a black tank, black yoga pants and sneakers.

"Who are you?" Kurt managed to ask. It was, after all, his house and he didn't remember his father adding to the staff. "Do you work here?"

"You can say that." She smiled and Kurt noticed again how pretty she was. She had called Puck amazing. "I'm Katie." She chirped, extending her hand. "Your local tech head," She smiled and Kurt could tell that it was an inside joke he didn't quite grasp. "I'm running all your surveillance equipment and cameras, just ground though! I don't think we're doing aerial. I mapped out this entire place as soon as I got here and I have to tell you. It's a beautiful house but as high as the retaining walls and gates are? It's pretty easy to break in. I mean, I broke in this morning."

Kurt was kind of speechless. "You broke into my house?"

She must have caught the wary note in his voice because she grinned wider. "No…well, not really. It's something I do on every job just to see what we're dealing with." Her tone was reassuring. "Your system is pretty bad though, pricey but bad. I mean, even Chad got in and he's pretty clumsy!"

"Chad?"

"Yup," Katie nodded. "Blonde guy, wearing a ski cap?" Kurt shook his head. "Well, you'll meet everyone at breakfast. Your Dad sad you have a formal sit down at nine?"

"It's tradition…" Kurt's cheeks flushed, he was slightly embarrassed by the amusement in the blonde's gaze. "We don't really get to see each other much so..."

"Oh! No need to be embarrassed! I wish I had a dad like that! My Dad-"

"Katie, shut the fuck up, seriously." Puck was suddenly standing right next to them, his six foot frame half naked and on display. Kurt looked everywhere but at him.

"I'm just being friendly!" Katie protested.

"Well, don't." Puck grabbed her arm and steered her away from Kurt. "It's just a job."

"Oh stop being an asshole!" She laughed. "We all know that you're just a huge teddy bear at the end of the day."

"Katie." Puck sounded annoyed but not angry.

"Don't be fooled by him." Katie tossed Kurt a wink over her shoulders as she followed Puck. She smacked Puck's ass. "Let's get to work on those glutes, boy!"

Puck gave a mock roar and tossed the tiny blond over his shoulder. Katie shrieked with laughter but Kurt noticed that she wasn't frantically grabbing at Puck like any other person would, afraid that they would fall to the ground, instead Katie's hands were spread out wide, palms out, like a child. It was obvious that she trusted Puck implicitly.

Katie had called Puck amazing, hadn't she? Kurt wondered if there was something more going on between the two of them. They looked comfortable enough. He ignored the ache in his chest; it would be stupid to be jealous. He and Puck were nothing to each other.

Kurt walked over to the elliptical machine slowly, his eyes still flickering occasionally to the pair joking and laughing on the other side of the room. Katie punched Puck in the stomach and he tossed his head back, laughing, a robust, rich laugh that Kurt felt down to his toes.

Though Kurt was enjoying seeing this side of Puck it was obvious, especially in the distance Puck made sure to put between them physically, that this side of him, the human side, would never be meant for him.

With a sigh, Kurt turned on his iPod and began his work out, focusing on Beyonce's "Get Me Bodied" and putting thoughts of the irritating bodyguard in the back of his mind.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt was late. Puck could see how much that irritated Burt. The man seemed like a guy who valued punctuality above everything. Burt hadn't even let them begin serving breakfast, opting instead to make them all wait at the table for the past ten minutes.

"He's usually not like this." Burt said.

"It's probably the stress of the situation." Mike offered after an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, stress or not, this is just plain rude!" Burt shook his head. "To keep us all waiting like this."

Puck had to bite his tongue to stop himself from pointing out that Burt was the one who was currently torturing his hungry guests by seating them in a room filled with food that they were unable to touch.

"We don't mind, Mr. Hummel." Katie smiled. "I met Kurt this morning; he's just the sweetest guy!"

"Did you?" Burt seemed pleased at the compliment.

"At the weight room, I like to get at least an hour in mornings. It's, like, good to keep your body in the best shape beca-"

"We can use this time to introduce ourselves formally, Katie." Mike interjected. He turned to Burt. "We're a small team but we're good at what we do, one of the best in North America. I know you've probably looked into us, but we'd like to introduce ourselves. I'm Michael Chang, I was in the army with Puck." He corrected himself at Burt's confused look. "I mean, Noah, for almost five years. We were special ops."

"Impressive, you both seem so young but when I referenced you, your superiors had glowing reports." Burt said.

"Thank you." Mike replied. "We both went in at seventeen."

"I'm older, I was discharged at twenty five, been doing security ever since." Puck motioned to a dark haired man. "Once I landed, Dallas and I decided to start working in protection and surveillance. Mike came out two years after me and we joined forces."

"What about you Miss?"

"Call me Katie." She gushed. "I'm a computer engineer. I'm not from the same background as Dallas, Mike and Puck but I do specialize in software which comes in handy. I met Chad at West Point and he grew up with Mike. So when Mike offered him a position at his firm, I knew I just had to get in on the action." She cringed and then laughed. "Well so to speak,…I swear I'm not as ditzy as I appear!"

Puck couldn't help the small smile that grew on his face. Katie was like a ball of pure energy, she was always amped about something.

"I guess I'm the last to be introduced, I'm Chad." He grinned. "But you can call me Mayhem."

Puck rolled his eyes, only Chad.

"Mayhem?" Burt looked mildly alarmed.

"Yep, I scrambled the main frame at West Point for a whole half hour." He nodded when Burt was suitably impressed. "No one had ever done it before. I'm the worlds greatest logistics, programmer and hacker all rolled into one."

"Don't forget the world's most modest." Katie smirked.

"But being the greatest you some how didn't manage to graduate?" Burt peered at him curiously.

" Well….like I said, I scrambled the main frame at an elite military academy." Chad shrugged. "I was lucky they gave me the old heave ho and not jail time. But it was worth it."

"You're a young group." Burt said looking at Puck directly. He needed reassurance.

"We're young, agile and the best. We shift with the times, we know what new weapons or warfare are being used and we know how to dismantle and counter. No other security group can offer you that."

Burt was silent for a moment then seemed appeased. "You're right. Well, I look forward to working with you all. I have the utmost faith in-"

"I'm so sorry, Dad!" Kurt hurried into the room and sat down in the empty chair on the right hand of his father which put him directly across the table from Puck. He was wearing jeans and a soft, blue sweater that kept slipping down to bare one pale shoulder. Puck could see Kurt's hair was still damp and curling behind his ears. "I overslept and had to-"

"It's alright, Kurt. Let's just not make it a habit to embarrass ourselves again." Burt cut him off. "We can begin now." He announced. The housekeepers moved forward and began to place the breakfast platters in front of them.

Kurt's ears had tinged pink at Burt's offhand scolding but he hadn't replied.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'

Hate it? Loved it? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: You Could Save me**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Puck is a bodyguard who takes on a privileged client. Sparks of all kinds fly.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/15730 .html )  
**Warning:** AU, violence, angst

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Just please don't embarrass me today." Kurt pleaded. "I don't think I'm in the mood for public humiliation."

"Embarrass you? How the hell would I do that, I'm just going to shadow you. That's it." Puck scoffed, looking out the window at the blur of the city passing by them. "If anything, I should be the one who'd be embarrassed."

"Just…" Kurt trailed off, his eyes catching on the silent man next to Puck. Almost too beautiful, with pouty lips and cloudy grey eyes, Matt Dallas, martial arts expert and known simply just as Dallas to the team, was studying Kurt. Kurt could tell. It wasn't anything overt and it sure as hell wasn't sexual, it was more like what Kurt used to do when he saw an interesting bug in the garden. He would stare, unblinkingly, just watching and waiting to see what the insect would do next. Kurt shifted; he had the feeling that Dallas shared Puck's sentiments about 'rich brats'. "Just don't." He finally finished.

"We're here to keep you safe." Dallas spoke up and Puck looked at him, surprised. His friend rarely spoke to anyone outside of their team. "You have our word that we won't embarrass or humiliate you."

Hmm. That was unexpected. Kurt nodded his thanks and settled back for the rest of the car ride.

When they got to the main campus Kurt could see Quinn, bundled up in a tan knee length jacket, rushing up to the sidewalk before the vehicle even came to a full stop. He sighed; he had hoped to avoid too many questions today.

"Kurt!" She chided, flinging the door open before his chauffer, Don, could even get out of the driver's seat. "I've been calling you all morning! What exactly happened at the party that made you so upset?"

"Nothing," Kurt flushed, he could feel Puck's interested gaze on him. "My allergies were acting up. I decided to call it a night."

"It didn't seem that way to me! You were cr-"

"Quinn." Kurt broke in sweetly. "These are my bodyguards, Noah and Dallas." The two men nodded in the blonde's direction politely. Both men were dressed in black pants, shirts and army boots.

"Bodyguards?" Quinn's mouth formed a red 'oh' of surprise. "Why do you need them for?"

"The threats at Dad's job," Kurt replied. "See you, Don!" He waved his driver away and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "My dad is taking them very seriously."

"I can see that." Quinn looked at the two men again and then lowered her voice. "These guys are smoking hot Kurtie, you lucked out. I wouldn't mind having them follow me around all day."

"Yeah, sure." Kurt swallowed dryly.

"Hey, Kurt!" Kurt turned around and groaned inwardly. Finn was threading his way through the crowd of people on the sidewalk, coming towards them determinedly. "Dude, what was up with you the other night?"

"Nothing, okay?" Kurt pressed his lips together, his patience was wearing thin each time Puck gave him a smug look. "Absolutely nothing. Can we just go to class, Quinn?"

"Sure, Kurtie." Quinn nodded hesitantly, placing a hand on Kurt's arm. "I'll call you later, Finn."

Puck tensed next to him suddenly and Kurt gave him a perplexed look.

"Is something wrong, Noah?" He looked around, suddenly aware that they were standing in an open public space surrounded by strangers and any of them could be one of his father's enemies. Unconsciously, he moved closer to Puck's side. "Did you see something?"

"I just think we need to stay on schedule." Puck's voice was hard. "So say goodbye."

"Oh…okay." Kurt let himself drift back over to Quinn. "Bye, Finn."

Finn looked from Kurt to Puck, his face showing mild confusion but he backed off with a smile and a wave. "You're still coming out this weekend right?"

"What's this weekend?" Quinn turned to him, tucking a long strand of highlighted blonde hair behind her ears.

"My Halloween party," Finn looked at Puck appraisingly. "I guess you could come along. Kurt….Who are these guys? Your new buff friends?"

"They're-" Kurt began.

"Something like that." Dallas responded, straightening to his full height. "You should get used to us, we'll be here awhile."

"Right." Finn backed away. "I'll see you this weekend, Kurt."

"Sure." Kurt said.

"How is it that you know about my boyfriend's Halloween party and I'm completely clueless?" Quinn made a sound of displeasure. "What am I doing wrong? It's like he has no interest in me."

"It's just a stupid party, Quinn." Kurt began walking and she followed head bent down. "I'm sure he just thought he told you."

"He tells you everything." She retorted.

"Well," Kurt felt his cheeks heat up to a dull red. "It's guy stuff, I guess."

"As long as it's not gay stuff," Quinn laughed and Kurt struggled to join her. "You're right. I'm over reacting. I always am."

"Shouldn't you be saying your goodbyes as well?" Puck interrupted icily. "It's imperative we remain on schedule. That we're at our designated locations at the correct times."

"We have the same class." Quinn said pointedly when Puck shot her a look. "And our schedules are basically identical, so I hope you're not getting sick of me already." She unloaded the three textbooks she had been carrying into Puck's hands. "Could you carry these? My arms hurt." She didn't wait for an answer, striding ahead and pulling Kurt behind her.

Kurt grinned to himself looking back at Puck. Puck looked put out at Quinn's high handedness and his eyes were alight with annoyance.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

The teacher droned on and on about some designer who had changed the use of fabrics through innovation of a silk loom and Puck died a little more inside. This was his fourth day accompanying Kurt to his classes. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. The military should really look into using Professor's Bennett's lectures as a method of torture. Puck could envision it; tying up a prisoner and forcing them to listen to this shit. The guy would crack in thirty minutes, tops. Puck chuckled softly at his own genius.

Kurt heard the noise next to him and looked up from his note taking to smile briefly at him. Puck didn't return the sentiment and looked away swiftly. Kurt's smiles had suddenly started coming frequently. They had a weird effect on him. Made him feel…strange inside.

The past couple of days had been odd. Essentially knowing that the threats against the Hummel's weren't serious yet still going through the motions as if they were, left Puck feeling listless. He'd had nothing better to do but observe Kurt for the past couple of days. He'd found out the kid was sincere in everything he did, that his favorite class was music theory, which wasn't even needed for his major, that he served soup at Elijah's Promise, a soup kitchen, every Wednesday night, loved musicals and that he disliked clothing that wasn't tight and tailored. Okay, maybe Puck had decided the last bit on his own, but it was literally pure torture walking behind Kurt every single day while the kid pranced around in various tight jeans. Kurt's ass was toned and firm and just begged Puck to touch it.

A man could only take so much.

"Noah." Kurt whispered his name and Puck looked at him reluctantly. Dallas had stopped accompanying them after the first visit so Puck had no one to speak to but Kurt.

"Yeah?"

"We can leave early today, if you want. I've covered this stuff before and she doesn't take attendance or anything."

"Why?"

"I can tell that this class is like torture for you." Kurt gave him a dimpled smile. "I'm offering you a reprieve."

"Again, why?"

Kurt gave a small frown. "Look, I know we didn't get off to the greatest start-"

"We didn't get off, alright." The comment was out before Puck could stop himself.

"Right," Kurt looked uncomfortable and smiled uneasily. "But I figured, we have more than three months left why not at least try and be friends?"

He looked sincere. Puck could tell. Kurt had this earnest expression, his face tilted slightly to the left as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. It was amazing how much Puck could read Kurt's expressions after only spending five days in his company. "Okay, fine."

"To leaving early or being friends?"

"To leaving early," Puck responded. "I have enough friends."

Kurt nodded and gathered up his things, not meeting Puck's eyes again. They left the room as quietly as they could manage but considering they had to climb over four seated students to reach the end of the aisle, how well they managed to do so was debatable.

"So," Puck said when they were out the door. "We're heading back to your place or what?"

"No." Kurt shook his head. "You should really have checked my schedule, bodygaurd. I have class again in two hours."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" He knew they should have just stayed in the lecture hall.

"Get some lunch with me." Kurt smiled up at him mischievously. "You may have enough friends, but I am sorely lacking." He took off down the hall, practically skipping and Puck had no choice but to follow him.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Well?" Kurt watched as Puck took a tentative sip of the hot chocolate, his nose twitching at the whipped cream and caramel bumping against his lips. "It's good?"

"Too much sugar," Puck made a face and Kurt laughed taking a sip of his own blended coffee and hot chocolate. "But I guess it's passable."

"This is my favorite place." Kurt explained shyly. "The owners, Rob and Stacy, are the nicest people I've ever met and their hot drinks are amazing, all made from scratch. The food is wonderful as well."

Puck couldn't argue with that. His chicken and broccoli pasta had been superb, the parmesan sauce delicate and not overdone; the vegetables crisp. It was the kind of place a person felt at home in, the venue a bit dark and rundown but the atmosphere was warm. Puck studied Kurt. The other man's eyes were closed in pleasure as he savored his hot drink. Puck would have never guessed that Kurt would eat at a place like this; he had expected Kurt to drag him to a pretentious five star restaurant that charged a hundred and twenty five dollars for a goat cheese salad.

"What?" Kurt had opened his eyes to find Puck staring at him, his expression unreadable.

"I didn't expect you to bring me here." Puck admitted. "You kind of surprised me."

"I'm full of surprises." Kurt flushed a warm pink.

"I can see that." Puck loved that about him, the way Kurt's pale skin changed color so easily and gave away his emotions. They sat in silence for a few moments. "So it's just you and the old man, huh?"

Kurt nodded. "My mother died when I was six, it's been just us ever since."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Puck said apologetically. He really was sorry. He knew what it felt like to lose some one precious. He thought back to Kurt's journal a small part of him aching when he thought of Kurt lying on the ground to smell his mother's perfume.

"It's okay…I hardly remember her so it's easier on me than it is on him." Kurt toyed with his glass, shifting it in his hands. "I think that's why he went overboard on you guys, my Dad is really scared of losing me. I'm all he has left."

Puck knew that, hell, they were banking on that very same fear. It was obvious that Burt would do anything, pay anything to make sure his only child was safe.

"He can be strict," Kurt continued. "But I know he's only that way because he cares."

"I noticed," Puck commented. "He keeps you on a pretty short leash."

"He's gotten better. When I was still in prep school he would drive me too the academy and pick me up, no matter what. The other kids would laugh and call me 'daddy's baby' but I never minded. I liked spending that time with my Dad. I still do." He took a long sip of his hot drink. "Artie only sees his dad through Skype once a week."

"That's cold." Puck knew what it felt like not to have a father.

"It is." Kurt agreed. "It makes me treasure the fact that my Dad cares enough to want to know where I am and who I'm with."

"I guess you are one of the lucky ones." Puck thought for a moment. "That night, in the Hamptons then…?"

"I was going to meet up with Artie that night but …uh… Quinn was going to the party with Finn and she didn't want to go alone so I volunteered to keep her company. I usually hate those kind of things…I mean, you know what goes on there. It's just not my scene."

Puck thought about the journal entry, he could see the scrawled words clearly in his mind. Finn made Kurt feel 'hot and cold' all at once; made him 'shiver'. "But you decided to go because you were such a good friend?" The last word ended on a sneer and Kurt looked at him with startled eyes.

"Yes." He said. "Finn makes a habit of leaving Quinn by herself and in that setting…it's not good for her, she…uh…she had some problems with 'party favors' in the past."

"No shit."

"Don't say that." Kurt's tone was adamant. "Quinn is a good person, she may get mixed up and turned around sometimes but she's my friend."

"I won't rag on your girl." Puck was both surprised and proud that Kurt had stuck up for his friend. He knew that the younger man was still wary of him so it had taken guts. "Point taken."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

"So this Halloween party on Friday…?"

"It's sort of like a tradition. Each year one family hosts, I guess this year it's the Hudson's, or more specifically Finn." Kurt looked down at his drink. "So, I guess one of you will have to come with me?" Puck didn't answer. "If you're tired of being around me you could always get Dallas or Chad to do it right? I don't want to make your life miserable."

Puck shrugged and downed the rest of his syrupy drink, watching Kurt do the same in cautious sips from across the table. Kurt reached for the check as he stood up, Puck mirrored his action, unfolding his long limbs from behind the booth and rising to his feet.

"I'll just go pay this." Kurt murmured, slipping on his Dolce and Gabbanna leather jacket and long, brown cashmere scarf. Puck stopped him, catching his wrist deftly.

"You have some…" Puck motioned to Kurt's lips and watched as Kurt wiped every part of his mouth except for the corner that was topped with cream. "Let me." Puck's voice came out low and husky. He brought his hand up to Kurt's face, his thumb sweeping over Kurt's soft lips, gathering the white froth. Without thinking he brought his hand back to his own mouth, his tongue snaking out to lick the cream from his thumb. Kurt watched the action, his pupils dilating as he unconsciously moved closer to the older man, drawn by the heat in his gaze.

Puck watched him through hooded eyes, he could taste the sugar on his tongue and knew from experience that Kurt tasted even better. It was like Puck was in a trance. Despite knowing he was on the job, and despite having all the reasons why kissing Kurt would be a horrible idea playing in his mind, Puck lowered his head slowly.

Kurt peered up at Puck through his dark lashes, mesmerized as his gray eyes came into focus. He let out a soft gasp when Puck's hand encircled his waist drawing him even closer. Kurt felt like he was in a dream. Their lips met and Kurt couldn't stop the small, needy sound that escaped him, his hands flying up to grip Puck's sleeves helplessly as he returned the kiss. Puck's lips were hard and soft at the same time, slanting over Kurt's mouth insistently while his long fingers stroked up Kurt's back to tangle in his hair.

Puck drank in Kurt's sighs, sliding his tongue inside the warm, wet cavern to map out Kurt's mouth and to chase his sweet, addictive taste. His fingers tightened in Kurt's hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss, holding the trembling man still as he plundered his mouth.

A group of teenagers entered the store and immediately burst into excited giggles. Puck stiffened and pulled away, pushing Kurt back. He stared down at the younger man incredulously. What had just happened?

"Noah, it's okay-"

"That can never happen again." Puck ground out. What the hell had he been thinking?

"But I'm alright with it." Kurt insisted. "We're both adults, if we want to be toge-"

"Don't flatter yourself." Puck yanked on his coat. "I didn't realize I was that hard up for it." Kurt flinched. "I'll go out tonight and blow off some steam."

"Blow off some steam?" Kurt echoed, his voice sounding hurt. "You mean go fuck some random guy?"

"I mean blow off some steam."

"How about Tripp? You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves last week." Kurt dug out a fifty dollar bill and placed it on their table. His hands were shaking and he shoved them into his pockets before Puck could notice.

"Tripp? Was that his name?" Puck rubbed his jaw, contemplating. "Maybe I'll give him a call, Do you have his number?"

"Why?"

"So I can get a repeat performance obviously."

"No I mean why? Why are you always so nice to me at first? You did the same thing at the party. You pretended like you actually cared about what I was saying. You pretend like you're actually listening and then…" He stopped, frustrated and shaking his head. "The truth was you didn't even care enough to remember my name. At the party, I told you my name while we were sitting on the couch. You said it was a beautiful name… but when we went outside you….you didn't even know it."

"Look," Puck sighed. "If you want an apology, I can't give you one." He took out a pack of cigarettes, lit one as they walked out of the restaurant. "I'm not sure what the fuck it is you want."

"I want honesty."

"Fine," Puck stopped at the corner, watching the cars fly by, their colors a blur against the pavement. "Honestly, this is who I am. You can't 'fix me' or 'reform me' or what ever the fuck you think. It's not an act and there is no heart of gold underneath. I like guys. I like to fuck guys." He paused, blowing out smoke. "I'm not looking for a relationship and if I was, it sure as hell wouldn't be with some rich brat who's still wet behind the ears."

Kurt sucked in a sharp breath but said nothing.

There was nothing left to say.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"I'll go if you don't wanna." Chad kept his gaze on the television, pressing buttons furiously on the x box controller. "I haven't been to a rager in while."

"It's a Halloween party, for a bunch of prissy eighteen year olds....I doubt it'll be a rager."

Chad shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'll still do it."

Puck considered this then shook his head. "No. I'm the primary and it's a public venue, you're not trained for that. I'll be the best choice."

"That and you probably want to see Ritchie in his costume." Chad snickered. He'd taken to calling Kurt Ritchie after the film _Ritchie Rich_.

"Fuck you." Puck shot back but didn't bother denying the accusation. He was genuinely curious about Kurt's costume as he'd been there while Quinn had taken Kurt's measurements. The blond had arrived with yards and yards of black leather. Puck would be lying if he said it didn't heat his blood up to think of Kurt dressed completely in sexy, black leather. Of course, he would never say that out loud.

"You wish." Chad kept on playing. "But just a heads up, if you're supposed to hate Richie? Try not looking at the guy like you want to devour him."

Puck threw a pillow at his head and got up. "I'll leave you to get your ass kicked by some eight year old in China."

"Halo is legit and these kids are serious." Chad complained. "I swear, it's unreal."

"You're unreal." Katie sauntered into the room. "I just saw Kurt, he looks terrible; what'd you do to the poor kid?"

"He asked for the truth." Puck shrugged. "I gave it to him. I guess he didn't take it too well."

"I bet you were a real asshole to him." Katie accused. "Anyone can see the way he idolizes you. I actually thought you two were starting to hit it off, you know, get along and all that. You don't have to be so rough on his feelings-"

"I think I'm going to have to agree with techie on this one." Chad threw down his controller, his character lay dead on the screen. "Ritchie doesn't seem like a bad guy or anything. He may be a rich kid but he's got guts and a wicked sense of humor."

"Did he tell you that blonde joke, the one with the burning building?" Katie rocked back on her heels excitedly. "I think I laughed for days!"

"It was high-larious."

"He's so cute.' Katie mused like Kurt was some kind of small puppy she would like to carry around in her purse.

"Plenty of cute guys around here." Puck said crossly.

"There's plenty of ass in this city. I can understand if you don't want to stick to just one guy." Chad told Puck sagely. "Point is Puck, go easy on his feelings."

"Who cares about his feelings? Whatever he thinks he feels for me is some childish crush. The guy's known me for a week." Puck looked at Katie and Chad angrily. "Did you two forget the entire purpose of this job?"

Chad opened his mouth but then shut it, his head bowing like a chastised child.

"Of course we didn't." Katie said quietly. "We want Aidan back just as much as you do."

"Then fucking act like it." Puck stormed out of the room, kicking Chad's game controller against the wall spitefully on his way out. It broke into pieces with a sickening crash..

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck was in a foul mood. His run in with Chad and Katie had left a sour taste in his mouth. He was tired of this job and he wanted it to be over already. Puck wanted the money safely deposited in his account and Aidan back in his arms. He gritted his teeth. That was the only person he would ever love, he reminded himself, Aidan.

"Holy Shit," Chad let out a low whistle, his gaze fixed somewhere behind Puck's head. "Your dad would never approve of that."

"Good thing he's out of town then." Kurt's voice was light - flirty.

Puck turned around and did a double take. Kurt was standing at the door, dressed in sinfully tight leather pants and knee length black boots. Pucks eyes moved up, stunned. Kurt's leather shirt dipped nearly to the navel, exposing a thick strip of Kurt's pale skin.

Puck swallowed disbelievingly. "What the fuck are you supposed to be, a hooker?"

"I'm Cat Woman." Kurt scowled.

"Or a slutty cat." Chad piped in helpfully. Puck couldn't help but notice that his gaze hadn't moved from Kurt's body during the entire exchange. Kurt grinned at Chad and Puck was suddenly filled with the inexplicable urge to punch Chad in his smiling face.

"Wow." Katie grinned.. "You look amazing."

"You look like a whore." Puck lashed out. "Is Halloween just an excuse to be half naked?"

"It's the one day a year that guys can dress like complete sluts and whore and get away with it." Chad recited. He chuckled at Puck's angry look. 'It's a line from 'Mean Girls', haven't you ever seen it?"

"And this is hardly half naked." Kurt shrugged. "Cat or whore, whichever, it has the same desired effect." He smiled at Katie and held out a stick of black kohl. "Could you draw on my whiskers please?"

"With pleasure." Katie said, carefully drawing the black lines across Kurt's cheeks all the while gushing about how hot Kurt looked and how all the guys would go crazy for him. Puck could have cheerfully choked her to death.

"Bad Kitty." Mike snarked, passing by the room.

"Thanks." Kurt grinned, beaming.

Puck had had enough. "Let's go."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

It was dark, the lights low and the bass hot and heavy. Puck leaned against the wall, his eyes at half mast and blazing with fury as they focused in on the makeshift dance floor. Kurt was moving to the beat, all hips and ass, eyes closed, sandwiched in between two guys.

The blond, who was behind him, let his hand drift experimentally down Kurt's side and he smiled, teeth gleaming white in the dim light when Kurt didn't react negatively to the movement. Puck fists tightened.

He knew what Kurt was doing, what the kid was trying to prove. Ever since they had walked into the crowded house, guys had swarmed all over the younger man. Kurt had sent him sideways glances, his blue eyes taunting but Puck hadn't reacted. Now, two hours later, his nerves were wearing thin.

Kurt had been dancing with those assholes for the past ten minutes. Puck was just itching for an excuse to rearrange their faces. Manhattan pretty boys - it was obvious that Kurt needed a man to keep him in line.

Brunette guy moved in closer, fingers catching on Kurt's hips and sliding down, urging Kurt's leg up and around his waist. Kurt eyes opened on a surprised gasp, he obviously hadn't been expecting his dance partner to be so bold. Kurt's blue eyes collided with Puck's and he pushed off the wall, shoving people out of his way until he was directly behind Brunette guy..

Puck's murderous glance instantly caused blonde guy to back away, releasing Kurt immediately, a half formed apologetic smile on his face. Brunette guy wasn't so fortunate.

"Hands off." Puck growled out. He knew the instant the other man heard him. His back stiffened and he turned around.

"What? Find another dance partner, mate," He spoke with a lilting accent, dismissing Puck with an arrogant glare. "this one's taken."

"I said, get your fucking hands off." Puck spun him back around. "Or did I stutter?"

"What the fuck is your problem?' The guy was obviously high, his pupils dilated to insane proportions but Puck couldn't bring himself to care. All he saw was his hands on Kurt's body. Puck drew back his fist.

"Stop!" Kurt came between them. "Brent, just go alright?" The British guy fumed for a few moments but eventually walked off. Kurt rounded on Puck. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Attacking my friends?"

"You," Puck growled. "Are coming with me." He yanked Kurt's arm roughly, ignoring his pained gasp as he dragged him up the stairs and into a vacant bathroom.

Kurt looked at him warily. Puck turned him around, forcing him over to the sink.

"Isn't this what you fucking wanted?" Puck crowded in on him from behind, his hands rough on Kurt's hips, his touch bruising. "A reaction?" He bit Kurt's neck and the younger man let out a moan of pleasure and pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" Puck rubbed his jaw into the hollow of Kurt's neck, absorbing his shivers as his hands quickly unlaced the ties of Kurt's leather pants. "Wearing this fucking costume and putting your ass on display; dancing with those guys in front of me." Puck shifted his hips forward, pressing his hard cock against Kurt's ass, moving him forward until the edge of the sink dug into his thighs. "I think you wanted to drive me crazy. Piss me off."

Kurt shook his head. "No." He panted. Puck's fingers were now delving inside his open slacks, lifting out and gripping his cock firmly, his fingers skating across the swollen flesh.

"No?" Puck's voice was soft, mocking. "I think the answer is yes." He jerked Kurt off in smooth motions, rocking his hips forward; delighting in every pained moaned that left Kurt's lips. Puck watched Kurt's face in the mirror. Kurt's eyes were closed and his pale skin flushed a vibrant pink, his mouth twisting as he struggled to temper his sounds. "I think you wanted me to get so mad that I would fuck you." Puck twisted his wrist expertly, squeezing Kurt's cock and flicking the head teasingly.

Kurt gasped, dropping his head back against Puck's chest as he shuddered through the pleasure and gripped the porcelain sides of the sink. The cold felt good against his hands. "I w-wanted you to...ah... want me." He felt intoxicated, his blood beating heavy through his veins. He could hear the bass and music from the party below and knew that only a door separated them from a room filled with people. The thought turned him on unbearably. For a split second he wished the door wasn't there and that they could all see. That Tripp could see them together.

Puck didn't answer; instead he focused on making Kurt come all over the fancy sink. Puck curled his fingers around the base of Kurt's shaft, stroking steadily from base to tip on the hot flesh, wringing moans and curses from Kurt's parted lips.

"Oh...yeah...yes." Kurt bit his lip, tasting blood as his back arched and he came. Shooting ropes of come across the decorative soaps and down the drain. "Noah…." He twisted, seeking Puck's mouth, body still shaking and Puck stroking him through his aftershocks.

The kid was fucking brilliant, blue diamond eyes and kiss swollen lips. Puck forgot what he was supposed to be doing and gave in to temptation, bringing his mouth down on Kurt's. Kurt moaned appreciatively, bringing one hand up behind him to wrap around Puck's neck, his tongue stroking in, tasting Puck's unique flavor.

Kurt loved having Puck's mouth on him, loved the way Puck kissed him like he needed him like the air he breathed. Kurt's body thrummed with pleasure as he undulated against the other man's hard body; rubbing his ass against Puck's stiff length.

Kurt wanted this. He wanted it now. Despite the cutting remarks and sharp looks, Kurt knew...he just knew that there was something between them. Something that could be so special and great if Noah would just give him a chance-

"You've got to let me go." Puck breathed against his mouth. Kurt was dimly aware of Puck's hands, tucking him back into his pants and lacing the front back up.

"But..." Kurt responded by stroking his tongue across Puck's mouth teasingly.

"We've got to get back before we're missed." Puck gave a grim smile and began to disentangle himself from Kurt's clinging arms.

"You're still hard." Kurt flushed, licking his lips. "I...I wanna suck your cock." He blushed. Maybe Artie was right. Honesty was the way to go.

They both watched Puck's eyes turn black in the mirror.

Puck took a steadying breath, trying to calm the rush of blood to his head. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Kurt pushed his hips back against Puck's front. "Please?"

Puck stepped away determinedly. "Get on your knees." Maybe it wasn't too late to achieve his original purpose.

Kurt sank down gracefully, obeying, his legs hitting the carpeted floor as he looked up into Puck's lust blown eyes. He'd never done this before, was suddenly unsure, but he felt like he needed to feel the weight of Puck in his mouth, to drink his essence and know his taste. Kurt wanted an affirmation; he wanted the same closeness hat Puck had shared with others so freely.

"This what you wanted?" Puck dragged his zipper down slowly, the grating noise ringing loudly in the silent room. "This why you did all that?"

"Yeah." Kurt licked his lips and nodded slowly, staring up at him. "I bet you taste so good."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Puck moved away, yanking up his zipper, still hard and painfully aching. "I'm your bodyguard Kurt. I get paid to hang around you, I don't do it because I want to. You're a great piece of ass, I'll give you that." Puck looked down at him, his perusing gaze insulting. "But don't think you can manipulate me."

The door shut with a loud bang and Puck left without another word.

Kurt felt sick, momentarily stunned, unable to move.

_Shit_. He wiped a stray tear away and got to his feet.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

What do you think? Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: You Could Save me**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Puck is a bodyguard who takes on a privileged client. Sparks of all kinds fly.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/15730 .html )  
**Warning:** AU, violence, angst

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

The cold war had nothing on Kurt Hummel's cold shoulder.

During his time in the military Puck had encountered some of the toughest and coldest sons of bitches he'd ever met. His drill Sergeant, Sgt. Dillon would make Puck run drills until he vomited and passed out. Puck would come to, his clothes a mess, and his Sgt would be standing over him a rag in one hand and a bucket of water in the other. After he had properly "wiped himself off' Dillon made him run the drills over again until he completed them, ignoring his distress and existence . That summer, his first in the army, Puck had grown from being a scared seventeen year old boy into a man, through the iciest treatment manageable.

Puck would actually rather deal with Sgt. Dillon than Kurt right now. The younger man hadn't spoken to him for the past three weeks and now spent most of his free time in his bedroom after classes were over. When he did go out he no longer frequented public venues which meant that Dallas or Chad could accompany him. It didn't help that Puck caught Dallas and Kurt laughing by the indoor pool on more than one occasion, Kurt scantily clad in only swimming briefs. Chad also wasted no time in commencing daily story hours where he regaled the entire team with recounts of his 'awesome adventures' with the 'amazing' Kurt. Katie was the number one fan of that telecast, always listening avidly with her eyes bright and interested.

It was what Puck had wanted, some space to regroup his defenses, but he was suffering under Kurt's neglect. He'd gotten too used to his smiles and to the gently spoken words as Kurt filled him in on his daily activities.

Puck hit the punching bag with a series of vicious right hooks, ramming his fists and the flat of his palms continually against the smooth exterior. The heavy bag, meant to remain stationary, staggered back in a series of stiff inches, pushed by Puck's frustrated blows.

"Hope you're not imagining my face." Mike walked into the room, his brow raised in inquiry." You were supposed to walk the perimeters fifteen minutes ago."

Shit. Puck stopped, gasping for breath, his lungs on fire. "I lost track of time." He'd been working out for more than two hours, so caught up in getting out his frustrations that he slipped off schedule. He'd never done that in his life. In the army staying on schedule, performing task A at X hour, meant staying alive. Puck had carried that discipline back with him into civilian life.

"Unacceptable." Mike said, sitting on one of the empty machines opposite Puck. "As your co worker I'm pretty fucking pissed but as your friend, bro-" He looked up at Puck, his eyes taking in his sweat stained clothes and battered fists when Puck removed his gloves. His hands were shaking in exertion, spots of blood welling up to the surface. "What the fuck?"

"It's nothing." Puck toweled sweat off his brow. "I'll go do it now."

"Already being done by Mayhem." Mike said.

"Great, then I'll get a quick shower in."

"Puck, come on." Mike stopped him. "This isn't you. Whatever is going on just say it; I understand if you're just upset about Aidan but I swear to you, we'll get him back."

"It's not that!" Puck admitted. "It's this assignment."

"The assignment?" Mike was confused.

"Kurt Hummel specifically."

"The kid?" His look of confusion worsened. "Is he giving you a hard time or something? Being snobby around his rich friends with you?"

Puck had to smile at Mike's obliviousness. It seemed like everybody else in the house could just look between him and Kurt and know, but his friend was clueless. "Nah…nothing like that."

"Than what else is there?"

"The Hamptons party, at the Monahan house? I hooked up with him there."

Mike was silent for a moment, his expression carefully blank. "No shit."

"Yeah," Puck sat back down. If there was anyone he could talk about this with it was Mike. There was something about war that made men into brothers. "I saw him the first night I came back here with the contracts."

"His Dad know?"

"Hell, no," Puck shook his head. "I think he'd have me killed if he did and there'd be no way we'd keep our jobs."

"You fuck him?"

"No."

"So then what's the issue Puck? What's got you so tied up in knots?"

"I want to."

"Puck," Mike regarded him seriously, his eyes shadowed. "I know that this isn't real, that our asses aren't on the line but…we need this job. You need this money."

"I know that." He felt tired, defeated.

"But I also know that you're a good man." Mike stood, patting Puck on his shoulder as he headed for the door. "Whatever you do, I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"Who cares about this guy anyway?" Quinn patted Kurt's arm daintily. "He's just your body guard and it's not like you want to fraternize with the hired help anyway."

"Way to be a bitch, Quinn." Artie stopped typing for a few moments on his macbook.

"I'm just being honest." She shrugged, picking at her avocado salad. "Your Dad would flip out if he even knew about your bathroom escapades."

Kurt flushed. "Believe me, my Dad will never find out about that." He gave her a pointed glare and Artie laughed. "Ever."

"No worries." Quinn assured Kurt. "I won't say a word. My lips," She made a zipping motion. "Are sealed."

"They better be." Kurt warned. "Or I'll staple them shut!"

"The same can't be said for Tripp. I overheard him bragging about his conquest at Kellerman's . He was going on and on, you would think he sucked the president's dick." Artie grimaced. "The guy has no class. I don't know what anyone would ever see in him."

"He's gorgeous." Quinn commented, carefully selecting a miniature sandwich after buffing her manicured nails against the tablecloth.

Kurt made a face. "Thank you for saying that, Quinn, that makes me feel so much better."

"I'm sorry! But you know it's true. Tripp looks like he stepped off a Ralph Lauren billboard." Her gaze turned dreamy and she spun the layered sandwich display around idly. "Only he can wear pink and turquoise and still look heavenly."

Kurt gestured to his own pink and green argyle sweater vest, offended. "Hello!"

"You can totally rock it too, dear." Quinn remedied sweetly.

"The guy is a douche." Artie said. "Whenever we see each other he pats my head and calls me Kyle!"

"Your name is kind of complicated." Quinn reasoned.

"He's my freaking cousin!"

"Despite his flaws, Puck obviously likes him so this conversation is pointless." Kurt took a sip of his mint tea, feeling miserable. "If that's the kind of guy he goes for then it's no wonder he wants nothing to do with me."

"Don't be stupid. Tripp - no, Tristan Vanderbilt - is a grade A asshole and he's also a skank. If your bodyguard wants to chase that, then they deserve each other." Artie didn't like seeing his best friend so down. Kurt always seemed to be unhappy now, ever since that bodyguard had come into the picture. "And it's his loss if you ask me."

"I know that you think Noah is a bad guy but you don't see him the way that I do." Kurt held up a hand when Artie tried to break in. "When he's with his friends he's like a completely different person. He laughs and talks and he has the most amazing stories. He's a sci-fi addict and he actually watched The Box and liked it." Kurt looked down at his lap, remembering. "There are times when he's that person, but it only last for a moment and then he realizes he's actually speaking to me and not yelling he immediately switches back into an asshole." Artie rolled his eyes. "Noah is really kind and warm and funny." He insisted.

"Just not to you," Artie retorted. "I bet my beloved cousin sees that side all the time and the guy is an asshole."

"But he's richer than god." Quinn piped in. "That's enough for anybody."

Artie ignored Quinn, keeping his eyes on Kurt. "I know you really like the idea of this guy but I think you should back off. From what you told me, he's done nothing but be cruel to you. The only time he's not being an ass is when he conveniently has his hands down your pants. That sort of stuff may mean something to you but this Puck guy? That comes a dime a dozen for him."

"Right." Kurt whispered, pale.

"Oh shit." Artie's face turned apologetic. "Kurt, I didn't meant to hurt you-"

"No, it's okay. I know you're right. That's why I've been avoiding him for the past weeks." Kurt agreed dismally. "It's just harder to hear it said out loud."

The phone rang and Artie looked at Quinn expectantly, it was after all her house. The blond continued to munch on her cucumber sandwich so he picked up the phone. Kurt watched as his friend's cheeks went a dull red. Artie covered the mouthpiece of the phone after a moment.

"Quinn? There's a guy on the phone, Travis Morgan, says he's from Chase Bank." Arte wiped his palms on his jeans, something he only ever did when he was uncomfortable.

"So?" Quinn frowned. "Rosa's supposed to pick up the phone anyway but since you're in a hurry to play housekeeper, take a message."

Artie turned redder. "He…he says it's about a delinquent loans, several of them…" Quinn dropped her sandwich, mouth pressing into a thin line. "He refuses to leave a message. He's talking about turning the bills over to creditors."

"Okay." Quinn stood up shakily, brushing invisible crumbs of her tweed skirt. She waked over to Artie and took the phone from him, only to promptly hang it up.

"What'd you do that for?" Kurt asked dumbfounded.

"Are you crazy?" Artie looked at her incredulously. "You don't just hang up on people like that!"

"It's obviously a crank call." Quinn told them icily. "We have no trouble paying our bills and we certainly do not have creditors calling the house."

The phone rang again. The shrill calls blaring through the silent room as the three of them all sat looking at each other. Quinn looked at Kurt. "How about we go over to your place?" She said, her voice brittle with fake cheerfulness.

Kurt's heart ached for her. He had had no idea that the Fabrays were having financial troubles. "Quinn-"

"Is that okay? Quinn cut him off, her blue green gaze focused solely on Dallas. The bodyguard had been standing quietly against the wall through out the entire exchange. His expression remained stoic. "Dallas?"

Dallas looked at Kurt , his hazel eyes seeking permission and Kurt nodded. "I'll give Don a call."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt didn't bother opening his eyes when he heard the sound of the car door opening. It had been a long weekend, culminating in the surreal situation at the Fabray home. Kurt got the feeling that Quinn was hiding something and that her family was in financial trouble. The seat dipped as Dallas took his usual spot next to him. Dallas wasn't one for early morning chatter, well, any kind of chatter, really. Not like Kurt was in the mood for speaking anyway. He was still reeling from the disastrous Halloween night even though it had happened weeks ago. The conversation with Artie had brought it all back to the surface.

After Puck had left him in the bathroom, Kurt had stayed in the empty room for several long moments and tried to collect himself. The last thing he had wanted was to come out and face Puck with a tear stained face. So Kurt had carefully fixed his hair and wiped his eyes; he shouldn't have bothered. When he had exited the room he'd found Puck directly outside of the door - but he wasn't alone.

Tripp Vanderbilt, dressed as Tom Cruise from 'Risky Business' in an open collared white shirt and skimpy briefs, was plastered to his side, giggling and writing across Puck's palm with a sharpie. Kurt didn't have to see the numbers to know what they were. Puck was getting Tripp's phone number, so he could properly 'blow off steam'.

Kurt's heart had clenched. Why wasn't he good enough? The ride home that night had been silent. Kurt squeezed into a corner by the door and Puck occupying the opposite end of the car, his expression stony. Almost an hour later, from his living room window, Kurt had watched Puck on the phone. He had seen the older man smile and laugh before hopping into his car and peeling out of the driveway, no doubt on his way to visit Tripp.

Kurt had never felt so humiliated, so hurt in his life. Kurt had given into his hormones and even though the hand job had been awesome-he was 18 and hormonal, alright- Kurt had felt empty afterwards. He'd hoped that the physical connection would have led to more and while his feelings ran deeper, Puck was still the same asshole he always was. Kurt had decided then and there, while Chad had watched him with awkward pitying eyes, that it was time to put Noah Puckerman behind him for good.

"Good morning." Kurt sighed. Just because Dallas wasn't talkative didn't mean that Kurt forgot his manners.

"So you do remember how to speak to me?"

Kurt's eyes flew open. Noah Puckerman was sprawled across the car seat, smirk firmly in place as he looked at Kurt.

"Where's Dallas?"

"He's on ground duty today."

"I specifically asked for him." Kurt crossed his arms petulantly.

"Well, you can't always get what you want."

Kurt didn't answer, opting instead to close his eyes. He was too tired for another round with Noah Puckerman. His ego had taken enough hits.

"Listen," Puck began. "I think I've gotten the message, so if you could slow the cold front down a bit it'll be much better for the team."

"For the team?" Kurt snorted. "Right, I don't want to be around you." He cracked open an eye. "I thought you'd be happy with that."

"I'm happy when I can do my job." Puck stressed. He couldn't bring himself to admit the truth, his practiced speech about maintaining amicability between them dissolved.

"Or when you're with a random fuck."

"Is this about Tom?" Puck sighed. "I told you-"

"His name is Tripp." Kurt snapped. "And it's not about him! I just…I want to know, I think I deserve to know that, since you and I, w-we…" Kurt gathered up his courage. "The night of Finn's party, did you and him…?"

"Did we what?' Puck knew what Kurt was getting at but feigned confusion. He had hoped to avoid this conversation.

"When you left later on, after, where did you go?"

"Kurt." Puck suddenly didn't want to say it.

"Just tell me" Kurt insisted quietly.

"You know the answer."

Kurt shut his eyes. He had known but hearing it still sent shards of hurt through him; made him ache.

"Kurt-"Puck began. He saw the shift in the younger man's expression.

"Why can't I be enough?" The words were out before he could stop them.

"We're not in a relationship, Kurt. I'm free to do what I want with whom ever I want… If I ever did fuck you, it would be no different." Puck sought his eyes. "In the past month, I've learned a lot about you, if things were different maybe…" Puck was surprised to hear his own voice playing back, his own words. Words he had vowed never to say. "But they're not. You're you and I'm me."

'I know that!" Kurt cried, frustrated. 'Don't you think I know how crazy I sound? I barely know you but when I'm around you, the real you, I feel like I've known you my whole life." Puck was silent, he honestly had no idea how to respond to Kurt's admission. "I hate that you slept with him. That he knows you in a way you'll never let me know you."

"Shit, Kurt!" Puck's voice sliced through him. "Stop talking like this."

"I'm not like you, okay? I can't just roll with the punches, when you say things…and do things...I feel it. I think it's just better for everyone if we stay away from each other.

"Why do you care about what I say about you?"

Kurt was silent. Mutinous.

"Kurt?"

"I don't…I don't know."

"You've got to move on, alright?" Puck didn't push. "And when you do… I think we could be friends."

"Thought you had enough friends?" Kurt asked sarcastically and Puck grinned.

"It that a yes?"

"Fine," Kurt whispered. He'd agreed to give up anyway. He had two and a half more months with Puck and as much as Kurt hated to admit it, the other man was right, they couldn't go on with things the way they were.

"Here's the thing. I can be an asshole sometimes." Kurt gave him an incredulous look. "Okay, most of the time." Puck conceded. "But I'll try and be easier on you."

"Okay." Kurt nodded, biting his lip. Puck followed the action involuntarily. Why did he find everything the kid did so fucking sexy?

They looked at each other warily.

Puck broke the silence. "So how's Bennett doing? I think I actually miss her lectures." He quirked his lips up into a small smile. "Every time I get a headache I think of her."

Kurt rewarded his efforts with a tiny laugh and Puck's heart swelled in his chest.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Hold up." Puck grabbed Kurt's arm. "Where are you going? We've got to be at the car in five minutes." They had been shopping all morning and Puck would go crazy if he had to sit still through another round of Kurt trying on a myriad number of expensive outfits. It wasn't so much the clothes aspect as it was the fact the Puck had been half hard all morning after Kurt had tried on tiny denim cut-offs.

"I have to use the restroom." Kurt explained. "There's one up ahead." Kurt pointed towards the end of hall. "I'll be really fast, I swear."

"Fine." Puck conceded, walking behind him.

Kurt stopped when he reached the door, glaring at Puck when he tried to follow him inside. "I can go to the bathroom by myself."

"I'm supposed to watch you at all times." Puck spoke slowly as if he was talking to a very small child.

"No. Way." Kurt said annoyance flaring within him. He didn't exactly need to use the bathroom as much as he needed to check his hair and touch up his lip gloss and mascara. Yeah he used mascara, so what? It really brought out his eyes and he had noticed, in the couple of weeks since their makeshift truce, that Puck really liked his eyes. The older man was always staring at them. Puck would tease him if he knew or worse accuse him of trying to manipulate him again. Kurt accepted that Puck didn't want to be with him, he really did, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure Puck knew what he was missing. "I refuse to be subjected to that kind of humiliation."

"It's not like I haven't seen your dic-"

"Noah!" Kurt squeaked, outraged. He was one step away from stamping his foot.

"Fine, fine," Puck moved over to the side of the door, waving Kurt in. "But I'll be right out here if you need me."

"Yeah, sure; I'll holler if I fall into the toilet." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You can come in and save me from drowning."

"Such a comedian." Puck smiled despite himself. Katie and Chad were right about one thing; Kurt had a wicked sense of humor. 

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt walked into the bathroom and hurriedly placed his bag on the window ledge. He'd have to be quick before Puck barreled on in. It was only a matter of time he thought with a smile, his bodyguard tended to get fidgety when left alone too long.

Halfway through carefully applying his lip gloss Kurt got the odd sensation that he was being watched. His skin crawled under the invisible gaze. Kurt turned around swiftly and looked over the empty room; there was no one there. His gaze landed on the six stall doors, four doors were open, the last two closed. His trepidation worsened.

Kurt took half a step back, involuntarily, as he was hit with a sense of foreboding. In all the time that passed between Puck arriving and now, he'd gotten so caught up in his love/hate drama that he'd forgotten the reason Puck was hired in the first place. There were people after him, people who wanted to hurt him. Kurt knew he had to get out of there and fast.

Kurt shoved the lip gloss into his pocket and walked hurriedly towards the door. He passed the first closed stall and released a relieved breath, he was just being silly. Kurt passed the second stall and he slowed his steps down to his normal pace, laughing sheepishly at his own paranoia. Kurt's hand was hovering above the door knob before he realized that he'd forgotten his bag on the window ledge.

Kurt looked back over his shoulder across the large, empty room, torn. The distance that was now stretched out before him seemed like miles. He didn't want to go back into the bathroom, he still felt uneasy but there was no way in hell he was going outside to tell Puck to get it. Kurt would look like a fool in front of him, like the helpless rich, brat Puck often accused him of being. Kurt squared his shoulders determinedly and with one last glance at the exit, turned back into the room. He had just reached the bag when he heard the first click of a lock being slid out of place. Kurt turned around, his eyes widening as the first now unlocked stall opened slowly. A burly man stepped out. His broad shoulders blocked the exit door as the last locked stall opened, a slightly smaller, bald man emerged. A scar covered half of his face, stretching from his ear and slashing down to his mouth. When the scarred man smiled, his lips distorted, twisting into the eerie grin of a jack o lantern.

"We've heard about you." The man with the scar spoke first his voice was soft, lisping. "We're going to see a lot of green when we bring you in."

Kurt tried to scream but let out a choked croak instead.

"I think I should tell you right now, you scream and we'll cut your pretty little face into ribbons." The burly man's hoarse voice sent shockwaves of pure terror through Kurt. "There's no reason why we can't inspect the goods or have a little playtime before we hand you over."

"Please…" His voice shook with fear. These men were huge, bigger than anyone he'd ever seen. How had he missed them when he'd entered?

"Good idea, Lyle." The scarred man pulled out a blade that had been strapped to his ankle. "What do you think, Kurt? You feel like playing nice or are we going to have to convince you?" The blade gleamed under the fluorescent lights.

"Wanna have some fun, pretty boy?" Kurt looked at the shorter man, terrified when he threw a large black object his way. It hit his legs with a thud. Kurt looked at the heavy material, afraid.

"Step into it now." Lyle commanded. "All nice like and we'll get out of here and no one gets hurt."

It was a harness. Kurt immediately looked up and felt a wave of nausea run through him. On the ceiling of the bathroom, two of the tiles had been carefully pushed aside, leaving a small gaping hole, large enough for the men to lower themselves in through.

Kurt looked toward the door, measuring the distance, wondering if he could run-

"You're not going anywhere."

Kurt's mouth went dry, fear paralyzing him. He flattened himself back against the sill, his mind not registering the pain of the wood digging into the sensitive skin at his back. They advanced on him, smiling.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck drummed his fingers against the wall impatiently. Kurt was either trying to piss him off or trying to lure him into the bathroom. The second option didn't make much sense considering Kurt had been adamant about wanting to go in alone.

He pushed off the wall, either way he was tired of sitting outside and twiddling his thumbs. Puck paused right before he opened the door, his hand lightly touching the smooth metal. It was the quiet that alerted him.

As clichéd as it was, there was too much that could happen in silence. Puck felt every muscle in his body tighten. He had survived by going on less. Puck looked around, his gaze falling on the gilded Dior shopping bag. He ripped it open and unscrewed the bottle cap off the scented lotion Kurt had bought. The door had squeaked when Kurt had entered before. He poured the white crème over the hinges, rubbing horizontally down the rusted bolts. Puck applied a small amount of pressure and the door crept forward soundlessly.

Puck was hit with a bolt of pure rage. He could see Kurt at the far end of the room, his eyes luminous with fear, barely visible past the bulky bodies of two men. One of the men was gripping Kurt's arm, painfully, if the pinched look on Kurt's face was anything to go by. Puck felt a twist of pride when Kurt landed a sharp blow to the man's face. He was glad that Kurt wasn't a wilting flower even though he was easily subdued afterwards and he got his arm twisted back viciously.

At Kurt's cry of pain, Puck called open every once of self control he had to stop himself from charging over there. He knew he had to take time to assess the situation and to see every angle and know how many he was up against. He gave himself a window of five seconds. Puck's jaw clenched when he saw their point of entry, the fucking ceiling. That told Puck several things, their guns, if they came in with any would be strapped to their underarms or backs, the front and feet were too risky. Knives would be a better option, and Puck could dismantle them quickly, especially when they'd be coming from ankle, wrist or thigh straps. Shorter guy was left handed, it would be easier to come up from the middle.

He could feel the moment Kurt spotted him. Saw his blue eyes fill with relief. Fortunately, the two dumb assess weren't watching his face.

"Why can't we just fuck him now?" Shorter guy was saying.

"Not enough time, the bodyguard will get suspicious." The other snapped. "Scale back up, he's harnessed."

Puck was done waiting. "Here's what's going to happen. First, you're going to get your filthy fucking hands off of him and second I'm going to fucking rip you to pieces."

The men froze simultaneously and Puck could see them warring with themselves about turning around. The burly one decided to face him first. As soon as he spotted the slight movement, Puck sent his booted foot crashing into the short guy's ankle, dodging the taller one's fist and not taking time to gloat in the sounds of the bone breaking. With the two moving apart Puck shoved Kurt back hard, sending him flying back and away from the fight; freeing him from his attackers grip as well.

Puck lunged at the tall one's middle, slamming him back against the wall and punching him in his esophagus, pressing the heel of his palm across his windpipe. He gasped for air and Puck kicked his feet out from under him, waiting until he staggered, his knee bent, before bringing his steel heel down across the kneecaps, white bone broke through the surface of his skin, blood leaking out red and vivid across the white floor. The man let out a scream of anguish, grabbing his leg in disbelief. Puck found and unstrapped his knives in seconds and held the bleeding mans palms down against the drywall.

Puck could see the instant the man figured out what was awaiting him. He began shaking his head, half formed pleas whispering across his lips. Puck smiled at him, then plunged the knife down, tearing through the skin of his palms,bypassing the bone, not stopping until the tip of the steel was embedded in the sheetrock. He repeated the action swiftly for the other hand, the man had passed out cold. The entire fight was over in less than a minute. Puck didn't spare him a second glance. He'd watched the shorter man go for his other ankle and knew he had a knife. It didn't matter.

"C'mon fucker," Puck taunted both hands out, beckoning him forward. "Let's see how well you fight one legged." The shorter man stared at him, his panicked gaze touching on his crucified friend, eyes wild and grip slippery on his knife. Puck could feel the adrenaline coursing through him. All he could see, all he kept seeing was Kurt in pain, at the mercy of this piece of shit.

"Fuck you." The man lunged forward crookedly, his injury greatly hindering his movements. It wasn't even a contest. Puck sidestepped his frenzied swipes, swooping low to land a punch into his diaphragm. The man staggered back, doubling over and Puck brought his knee up, shattering his nose with the force of his blow. The minute the man was down, Puck was on top of him. His fist flying, landing blows left and right.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Puck came back to himself, Kurt's cries breaking through his murderous haze. The man below him was spitting up blood, thick and viscous . His eyes were already swollen shut and his jaw misshapen.

Kurt looked at his bloodied knuckles, the splattering of mucus and fluid. "Just stop." He whispered.

Puck stopped.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

When Puck had finally left the bathroom, leaving the police to clean up the mess and question the two men, he found Kurt waiting in the backseat of the car. Puck's heart twisted. Kurt sat in his seat, looking small and stunned amidst the scattered shopping bags littering the limo floor.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked worriedly, his palms coming up to cradle Kurt's face. "Did they hurt you? Are you hurt-"

"I'm fine." Kurt gave a tremulous smile. "I'm okay, Noah." He leant into the older man's touch, relief making him weak. "They mostly just said stuff." He shuddered. "I was so scared…I t-thought that..." He was unable to continue.

"Hey." Puck pulled him against his chest. "It's okay." He kept up the soothing litany until Kurt stopped shaking. He realized after a couple of minutes, that Kurt had fallen asleep. It wasn't uncommon for victims to give in to the oblivion of sleep after a trauma .

Puck's face was grim. The two men had known to enter from the ceiling, had been prepared. They had known Kurt's name and had spoken of a pay off. That meant they had known before hand that Kurt was going to spend the morning at the shopping center. Puck shuddered, furious with himself for letting Kurt get accosted by those two bastards. Kurt stirred against his chest, yawning before settling back down and Puck unconsciously tightened his arms around him. Puck could feel every individual rise and fall of Kurt's chest as he slept. Kurt looked so young and innocent, a shock of dark hair falling across his face. So incredibly beautiful and he'd almost lost him.

Puck decided two things in that moment of realization. He realized he was done shoving Kurt away. He still didn't want to pursue anything, but that didn't mean he could continue being an asshole just to protect himself.

The second thing Puck decided, as the car drove them back to the Hummel's residence, was that he would kill anyone who tried to hurt Kurt or die trying.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck yawned, watching Josh Hartnett and Bruce Willis pretend to be cold-blooded hit men on the plasma screen television. _'Lucky Number Slevin_' was an amazing movie. Lucy Liu was one hot chick and everything was high definition. That was a high point of working for the Hummels.

There was a soft knock at his door. Puck muted the television and got up. It wasn't uncommon for one of the guys to want to hang out or discuss logistics at the end of the day. Puck opened the door to find Kurt Hummel looking back at him reticently, dressed in tiny, soft cotton sleep shorts and an over sized powder blue tank.

Puck was surprised. After the attempted kidnapping and the subsequent event, Kurt had avoided him. The avoidance wasn't obvious to others, Kurt still spoke to him and Puck accompanied him to school - along with Dallas now - but Puck could feel the subtle shift away. Kurt no longer wanted to know him on a personal level and had stopped sharing with him the insignificant events of his days. He knew that Kurt must be horrified at his brutality. Kurt was constantly skittish around him now and it…made him feel hollow. Puck accepted it.

His surprise must have shown on his face because Kurt blushed.

"Sorry…" Kurt apologized. "I couldn't sleep and I saw that your light was on. So I thought…"

Puck stared back at him blankly. The only thing his mind could process at the moment was that Kurt was coming to his bedroom in the middle of the night.

"Kurt, why are you here? "

"I just… I was thinking about things and…." Kurt trailed off then brightened. "I brought ice cream!" He announced, holding up a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chubby Hubby. "We could share?" He suggested excitedly then realized his words and sputtered. "I mean, no, not share but eat it together. Not that I'm feeding you or anything but we can take turns, I only have one spoon." Kurt let out a shaky breath, his nerves were making him crazy. "Um…you can have the whole thing!"

Puck chuckled, amused, and found himself stepping aside to motion Kurt in. A small part of him- okay, a huge part of him- was relieved that Kurt wasn't completely disgusted by him.

"Wow, I love what you've done with the place." Puck followed Kurt's gaze as it took in his scattered clothing and various pieces of equipment that littered the space. The room was a mess.

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's not like I expected you to come barging in at -" He squinted at the clock. "One forty five am."

"I couldn't sleep." Kurt explained.

"You said that already." Puck took in Kurt's rumpled hair and bare face. Kurt still managed to look absolutely gorgeous at this time of the night. Puck smiled at him softly. Kurt caught his look and gazed back, a tiny crease in his forehead as he tried to decipher what the smile meant.

"I don't have like, horrible bed head, do I?" He patted his hair nervously. "I knew I should've checked myself in the mirror." He muttered more to himself then Puck.

"You look fine, Hummel." Puck motioned to the pint. "Now, I thought you said there was ice cream?"

"Of course," He handed over his offering with a smile. "What are you watching?"

" Lucky Number Slevin."

"Oh! I love that movie. Josh Hartnett is a solid actor."

"He's not too bad on the eyes either." Puck found himself teasing the younger man.

"Well, true, but still a great performance." Kurt sat down on the settee, folding his legs under him. Puck hesitated for a fraction of a second and then followed, sitting down beside him. "Morgan Freeman is actually my favorite actor. I think I've seen everything he's ever been in."

"No shit, have you seen the Bucket List?"

"Well. No, but it's on my list of things to do."

"The Bucket List is on your bucket list." Puck grinned. "You're one of the most dedicated fans I've ever met."

"Shh. This is the best line." Kurt stared at the screen seriously, his lips moving to speak along with the actor. " How do you justify being a rabbi... and a gangster?" Kurt's voice was high and gravely as he spoke Slevin's lines then pitched to a low rumble as he spoke as the rabbi. " I don't. I'm a bad man who doesn't waste time wondering what could've been when I am what could've been and what could not have been. I live on both sides of the fence. My grass is always green. Consider, Mr. Fisher... there are two men sitting here before you, and one of them you should be very afraid of. Where's my money?'"

Puck burst into laughter. "Amazing! Now that's a talent."

"Don't make fun of me." Kurt looked at him, pouting. .

Puck's gaze drifted down momentarily, ghosting over Kurt's slender, toned legs. He forced his back gaze up. "I'm not." Puck assured him. "It actually feels pretty good to not be the only person who does that during a movie."

"It is a good movie." Kurt felt giddy at the sudden camaraderie. When he'd knocked on Puck's door he hadn't known what to expect. Surprisingly it turned out Puck was in the best of moods at two am.

"One of the best," Puck agreed, then impulsively snagged the spoon from Kurt's hand. "But I think ice cream will make it even better."

"I knew you had a sweet tooth!" Kurt accused. "Rob told me you stop by every morning and get a blended hot cocoa. I didn't believe him but now I do."

"Lies, all lies." Puck said, his eyes crinkling with amusement. "Isn't there a confidentiality code or something in the restaurant business?" Kurt shook his head, laughing. "Nothing is sacred anymore."

"The least you could do is bring me back a mocha swirl." Kurt chided snatching the spoon back to scoop the ice cream into his mouth. He realized that the spoon had just been in Pucks mouth the moment it touched his lips. Kurt hoped that it was too dark for Puck to see him flush.

"Now that my secret's out I just might." Puck gave him a sideways glance. "That'll be three fifty, kid, those drinks won't be coming for free."

"For tomorrow? You're still going even though you haven't gone to bed yet? That'll leave you with four hours of sleep!"

"Yep, I know." Puck was watching the television where Slevin was trying to talk his way out of the Rabbi's office. "Your intel was correct, I do go everyday. I think I'm a sugar junkie."

"Wow, that's amazing." Kurt said. "I don't think I could function on so little sleep."

"It's a habit from the military." Puck shrugged. "I was so used to sleeping in shifts, it never really wore off. All I need is four hours."

"How long were you in the army?"

"Almost nine years."

"But you're only twenty seven!" Kurt blushed at Puck questioning look. "I mean…I read my Dad's background check on you."

"Then you should know that I went in at seventeen."

"I know that." Kurt nodded uneasily. "What you did to that man…it was scary. It was like you were a whole other person."

"I am that person, Kurt. It was me in that room." Puck didn't even have to ask what he was talking about. "They hurt you."

"But still-"

"I went too far, obviously. I was stupid and that's why we have to wait for information but I don't regret it."

Kurt shivered delicately, the fervor in Puck's voice was intense. "Did you do things like that in the army, when you were younger?"

"No." Puck had expected Kurt to leave. "I mostly toured on goodwill missions until I got shipped to the middle east at twenty one. Last stop was Jordan."

Kurt shuddered. "That must've been horrible." He'd read about what happened there.

"It was I guess…" Puck's eyes had taken on a faraway look and Kurt got the feeling that he was no longer in the room, that his mind was somewhere else. "The first day was pure hell. No body tells you how much fucking sand there is. I'd only trained on American bases in the south and was shipped out to Europe and Latin America before hand. So that was the biggest shock." He chuckled slightly, the sound was hollow. "There was a sand storm, my unit got caught up in it…thought that was the end for all of us. They don't train you for that shit. Mike, he got it the worst; spent half the night vomiting up sand and blood."

"That's…" Kurt didn't know what to say. This was a side of Puck he couldn't relate to, that no one who hadn't been with him would understand.

"I thought he was going to die that day." Puck still hadn't looked at him. "It's the weirdest feeling, looking at your best friend and saying goodbye while he's still alive, you know? But it had to be done."

Kurt acted on pure instinct and put his hand on Puck's forearm comfortingly. "But you guys got through it." Kurt could feel the muscles tense beneath his fingertips but Puck didn't shrug him off, surprisingly. If anything he moved into the touch.

"Too many days and nights like that one." Puck finally looked at Kurt and Kurt was startled to see the depth of emotion in his grey eyes. It was like all of Puck's guards were down, like he was an open book but his secrets were written in a language Kurt didn't understand. "It's shitty when you keep having to say goodbye."

"It's good you had each other." Kurt looked down and saw his slender, pale fingers atop of Puck's brawny forearm. "That you had someone and didn't have to go through it alone." Kurt looked up to see that Puck was watching their hands as well.

"Yeah…sometimes it's worth it."

"Well, were you always on a mission or overseas?" Kurt asked. He was afraid to break the spell but now that he was finding out intimate details about Puck, he couldn't help himself. He had to know. He wanted to know everything about the fascinating man. Piece the picture together.

"I was on leave a couple of times." Puck took the spoon back and stuck it into the ice cream container. "I had some friends I still kept in touch with…family, as well."

"Family?" Kurt was surprised. For some reason he'd just assumed that Puck was alone, an orphan or something. Why else would he go into the army so young?

"Yeah. My mother lives in Lima, Ohio." Puck snorted. "We're not very close or anything."

"No brothers or sisters? You're an only child?"

Puck tensed and moved away. "It's almost three." He shut off the T.V. and looked at Kurt expectantly. "I think you should get back to your own room."

"Oh…okay, sorry." Kurt was taken aback. He got to his feet clumsily, his fingers fumbling on the half meted ice cream container. "I'll just...um, take this back downstairs-"

"Kurt, I swear I'm not trying to be an asshole." He opened the door and stood next to it. It was obvious he wanted Kurt to go. " But some things are personal."

Kurt hesitated by the door and Puck gave him a small smile.

"Good night, kid."

Kurt smiled up at him impishly and then on pure impulse, stretched up on his toes to press a chaste kiss to Puck's lips, taking the older man by surprise. "Night, Noah." He was gone before Puck could react.

Puck shook his head, flopping down on his back on the king size bed. He knew he would sleep easy.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

When Kurt woke up the next morning at eight am, he opened his door to find a cup of mocha swirl, still hot, sitting in front of his door. He looked around the hallway, it was deserted. His gaze landed on Puck's closed door and a warm smile spread across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: You Could Save me**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Puck is a bodyguard who takes on a privileged client. Sparks of all kinds fly.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/15730 .html )  
**Warning:** AU, violence, angst

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt skipped down the stairs lightly, aware but uncaring that Chad followed him, his smile amused. He was actually getting used to being shadowed. Ever since he had almost gotten taken from the plaza bathroom Kurt was literally never alone. The only time he got left to himself was when he retired for the evening and even then Kurt would wait until all noises and footsteps ceased in the house and walk over to Puck's room. The older man always opened the door with a look of schooled exasperation but Kurt knew that he secretly enjoyed their movie sessions and talks. Puck even ordered Morgan Freeman films especially for him. It was becoming a regular thing.

Kurt's cheeks colored slightly as he remembered waking up in Puck's bed that morning. He had been confused at first but then immensely pleased. He must have fallen asleep sometime during Along Came A Spider and Puck had just let him stay the night, even though they both knew he had more than enough strength to carry Kurt back into his bed. Kurt wasn't sure what that meant but he couldn't control his optimism. He wanted many more nights of sleeping with Puck's long arms cradling him.

"Kurt!" His father had stepped out of his study, blocking Kurt's path.

"Hey Dad." Kurt gave him a sunny smile. Everything just seemed brighter today.

"I want to talk to you for a second." Burt took hold of his son's forearm and gave Chad a pointed look. "Alone, please."

"Sure." Chad stepped back awkwardly. "I'll just wait out here."

The minute the door close behind them Kurt looked at his father. "That was pretty rude."

"I pay him to wait against walls and besides I wanted privacy for this, Kurt. I'm not sure exactly how to even broach this conversation." Burt's face looked tired, his frown lines pronounced. Suddenly, Kurt was worried.

"Is something wrong, dad? Did you receive another threat?"

"No. Yes." Burt sat down behind his oak desk and motioned for Kurt to sit down in front of him. "I mean, no, I did not receive a new threat and yes, there is something wrong."

"Well?" Kurt leaned forward his hands on his knees. "What is it? Anything I can help with? Or maybe Noah could-"

"I'm not going to pussyfoot around the issue, I'll just say it. I saw you leaving that man's bedroom this morning."

"Dad…" Kurt flushed, mortified. If it was possible to die of embarrassment Kurt was pretty sure he'd be dead in a few minutes. "It's not like we did anything."

"You think those guys would still be here, in my house, if I thought you did? I know you two were just having a coffee. That man leaves here every morning at seven to get some." Burt leant back into his chair. "But what I want to know is why the hell you feel the need to go into your bodyguard's bedroom and have coffee at the crack of dawn."

Kurt felt relief spread through him. His dad only thought he was meeting up with Puck in the mornings, he didn't know that he spent the night. Even though it had all been innocent, only a couple of sleepy good night kisses initiated by Kurt himself, he didn't think his father would see it in that light.

"I'm not going to deny that he's an excellent bodyguard." Burt continued. "He saved your life and I owe him much more than I can repay but he is just that, your bodyguard." Burt's face was grim. "I don't like the idea of you two becoming friends; I didn't raise you to run around with people like that."

"People like that?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt like a bucket of ice water had just been thrown in his face. "People like what, Dad?"

"People who stab knives through the palms of men and nail them to the wall, people who put men into comas and walk away to eat dinner-"

"I can't believe this!" Kurt jumped to his feet, outraged. "He was protecting me, Dad!"

"I'm not saying what he did was wrong and I'm not arguing the end result. What I am saying is that it takes a certain kind of person to be able to do the things Puckerman does and just walk away."

"You're right, Dad." Kurt's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Noah is such a horrible person for defending me, he should have just asked those criminals nicely to let me go. Maybe sent them some flowers."

"Don't get smart with me, Kurt. You know what I mean." Burt's voice was tinged with anger. "And sit your ass down, I'm not done."

Kurt looked at his father disbelievingly. He didn't recognize the man sitting behind the desk in a starched white shirt and grey suit. This was Burt Hummel the maverick, who dismantled companies daily and destroyed in twenty minutes what took other men twenty years to build. His father had never spoken to him like this before, but then again Kurt had never disagreed or back talked his father before in the past.

"I've known you were gay for as long as you could talk, Kurt, and I've never tried to straighten you out or make you feel that it was wrong. I always let you be yourself."

"Then why-"

"Don't interrupt me." Burt glowered. "I know you, Kurt. I've seen the stars in your eyes. I thought it was a harmless crush, you've always been a bit of a romantic and a fan of Whitney Houston but it's been nearly two months and this nonsense is still going on. I raised you with a sense of purpose and with a sense of worth. The problem is I've been too lenient." Burt looked at Kurt intensely. "You didn't want to take over Hummel Inc and I conceded. You wanted to get that frivolous degree and I conceded. You wanted to go to those puerile parties and I conceded.

"Frivolous? Is that what you think of my talents, dad? You think that my career is just a joke? Because I don't want to go into the family business?"

"Perhaps frivolous wasn't the best word." Burt conceded. "But you're young Kurt, with little life experience. You don't know how the world really functions, and that is, of course, partly my fault. I used our families wealth to shield you.' Burt paused. "Hummel Inc has been in our family for generations. My father was the president and his father before him. When I took over, on a decline, I busted my ass to save it because I wanted you to continue to have the very best. Let's be honest, Kurt. You can afford to indulge your passions and hobby career because of my business work. But I'm not going to begrudge you any of that, because I want you to have what makes you happy. I've worked this hard to make you happy, Kurt. But this Noah Puckerman, he's different from people like you and I. He inhabits a different world. He's violent and unrefined -"

"I can't even believe you're saying any of this to me!" Kurt's mind was spinning. His dad didn't respect his school work or his life but he wanted him to be happy? It was all surreal.

"You're old enough to hear it."

"I'm also old enough to pick who I chose to count among my friends."

Burt glared. "Mark my words Kurt, I will not concede this."

"Concede?" Kurt echoed. "He's a good person Dad! You can't dislike him because of-"

"I did not raise you to get involved with or to pant after people like that. I can see the attraction of the unknown for you, Kurt, but you have to realize that he is just not acceptable as a possible long term addition to our family. We have a certain position to maintain in our circle and Puckerman's background and persona are just not what would be considered appropriate."

"Dad…" Kurt whispered, shocked at his father's snobbery. Kurt fell back into his seat, numb. There it was, spelled out in cruel, ugly black and white, the real reason why Burt didn't want him to have anything to do with Puck. He didn't think Puck was good enough for the sole heir to the Hummel fortune.

"Whatever that is," Burt said the word 'that' with such distaste that Kurt knew he was referring to his relationship with Puck. "I want it to stop, immediately. Whatever notions you have in your head, I want them to cease immediately. And any thought you might have about this man, any ideas to a future with that person, I want them abandoned, immediately."

Kurt felt sick.

"I don't hear an answer."

"Y-yes, sir." Kurt didn't know what else to say. His father had never spoken to him so harshly. What else could he do but nod yes?

"Good." Burt smile widely and it was like watching the sun break through storm clouds; something that was once frightening returned to being familiar. "Now, how about you go down to the range with me, this weekend," He stood, his posture relaxed and open. "Just you and your old man."

"Sure." Kurt responded numbly as his father ushered him out of the door.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Burt opened the door. "I'm taking a short business trip so I won't be at dinner." His smile dimmed. "Feel free to take your supper in your room or maybe invite that nice boy, Nathaniel, over. I saw his dad at the country club last week and realized it's been awhile since I've seen him around."

Kurt nodded robotically, he knew that his father was telling him. Burt did not want him to eat dinner with the security crew as he had become accustomed to doing.

As promised Chad was lounging against the wall when Kurt exited his father's office. "That took awhile." Chad said as soon as the office door closed.

"Yeah." Kurt responded. He couldn't believe that that conversation had just taken place.

"So what, are you grounded?" Chad teased.

"Did you hear anything?" Kurt was tense as they walked toward the kitchen. "While I was in my dad's office, I mean. Could you hear anything?"

"No." Chad shook his head. "I didn't think I was supposed to be listening."

"Good." Kurt exhaled slowly, relieved.

"You okay, dude? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Kurt lied, he was anything but. For the first time in his life he was falling in love and his father wasn't even willing to give Puck a chance. It was over before it could even begin. Kurt forced cheer into his voice. "You want me to tell the cook to make us something?"

"Dude, I've been dying for a Philly cheese steak."

"Alright." Kurt wasn't sure how their five star chef would react to that request but he hurried along the hallway to make it anyway. He wanted to do anything – anything - to take his mind off telling Puck that they couldn't spend anytime with each other anymore; to delay it. Kurt didn't want to hurt his feelings.

When they reached the kitchen, Puck was seated at the table with Dallas. He looked up when Kurt entered the room and gave him a small, secret smile. Their eyes caught and held and Kurt could hear his heart start to beat just a little faster.

"Hey." Puck greeted, grinning lazily.

"Hey." Kurt smiled back automatically. He wondered if Puck was thinking about this morning.

"_Hey_." Chad snickered. "You guys make me sick, making eyes at each other."

Kurt jumped; he'd forgotten that Chad had even been in the room.

"Blame Kurt, it's not my fault his eyes are fascinating." Puck said. He got to his feet and pulled the chair out for Kurt. Kurt blushed as he sat down. Puck had never treated him like this before.

"Who are you and what have you done with Puck?" Chad's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "You're like the homo Prince Charming."

Puck shrugged and turned to Kurt. "What's the plan for today?"

Kurt felt his heart flutter in his chest. "I, well, I..." Kurt hesitated and Puck smile grew little bit wider, his teeth white and even against his tanned skin. There was no way Kurt could go through with what his dad wanted him to do. "My father's out of town and I don't have class, maybe we could barbeque?" He suggested. "All of us?"

"It'd have to be indoor." Puck frowned. "It'd be stupid to be out in the open right now."

"It could be like a reverse barbeque." Chad chimed in, flopping down on the edge of the table. "We can have it by the indoor pool, play volleyball and stuff." His arms flailed excitedly. "We can have a beach pool party in the winter!"

"You're too excited about this." Puck laughed. "But okay," His hand touched Kurt's. "Let's do it."

Chad beamed and Kurt looked down. Chad continued listing his plans and menu for the barbeque.

Nobody noticed when Dallas scraped back his chair and left the room, silently.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

That night they all - minus Dallas who was suffering from a head ache - grilled steaks, hotdogs and hamburgers in the kitchen . When the food was done, the unofficial Chef, Chad, dragged the feast poolside. Chad also brought his questionable special sauce.

"Try it, put a little on your hotdog and it will blow your mind." Chad encouraged and Kurt looked at the white mixture skeptically. "It's not jizz if that's what you're worried about."

And okay that so did not put Kurt's mind at ease. "I think I'll stick to just ketchup."

"It's just mayo and ketchup mixed together." Katie supplied. Kurt watched as she heaped a generous helping unto her bun. "And it really does blow your mind."

"Katie! What the hell? That was my secret recipe!" Chad cried. Puck rolled his eyes and Katie laughed.

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. He never realized how isolated his father had actually kept him. Sure, he had friends, he loved Quinn and Artie to death but he spent most of his time at home with his father. Kurt had never had a pool party, the opportunity had never come up.

Puck did cannon balls off the diving board and Kurt laughed until he cried when Chad belly flopped into the water. His white stomach reddened furiously. Kurt regaled them with some of his simpler moves from his diving days. Puck had watched him avidly and Kurt had basked in the attention.

Mike was more graceful than all of them, executing a perfect swan dive, the surface of the water barely reacting when he dove underneath while they had all looked on amazed. Kurt was very happy that they could all get together like this without having to worry about who was watching the house. Mike had assured him that the newly hired guards could handle security for two hours. Katie had bragged that her system was better than Guantanamo Bay's and Chad had just thrown her into the water.

Towards the end of the night, Rosemary, the head housekeeper, brought them freshly made Italian ices. Apparently the chef was quite taken with Chad. The sweet, cheery treats were a perfect way to end their impromptu party.

And if anyone noticed that Puck snuck Kurt a kiss in between bites of the sticky flavored ice, they didn't comment on it.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck walked by the balcony door and paused, seeing Dallas. His friend was leaning against the railing, dressed in black jeans and a blue collared shirt. Puck watched him for a moment. He looked sad.

"Dal?" Puck stepped outside. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Dallas brought the cigarette to his lips, inhaling deeply, his eyes closing for a moment. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Puck was confused. "Why would you think something is wrong?"

"That kid seems to be getting to you." Dallas flicked the ash from the butt of his cigarette over the balcony, blue eyes staring out into backyard and over the patio and pool. "He's leading you around by a leash."

"Don't be stupid."

"I could say the same to you." Dallas laughed humorlessly. "It's pretty fucking obvious you know. It's in the way you follow him with your eyes." He went silent for a moment. "The same way you used to watch Jenna."

Puck wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Hearing Dallas even say Jenna's name was a wonder in itself. Puck hadn't heard her name uttered from his friends' lips in over a year.

"I know what you're thinking."

"What?" Puck asked.

"Why am I bringing up Jenna?"

_Hmm_, right on the money. "Of course that's what I'm thinking."

"It's because I don't want to see history repeat itself." Dallas put out the cigarette and Puck looked at the charred wood of the banister. "You get these feeling and shit and you just jump in head first. You're barely recovered from her, Puck. And it doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"This Kurt kid, he's like the male version of Jenna; beautiful and shiny on the outside but cold, dead and plastic on the inside."

"You don't know that." Puck protested. "You don't know him. Kurt's got this fire, a passion for life! And he cares about other people, he volunteers at a soup kitchen for fucks sake. He doesn't let his father's money define him either-"

"He's chauffeured to and from school like he's the fucking president. What he spends on _one _outfit could feed everybody at that soup kitchen for a year. That's the fucking reality, Puck. Don't kid yourself."

Puck tamped down on the anger he felt rising in his gut. "If that's what you think."

"It's not just what I think it's what I know." Dallas looked at him grimly. "And this thing between you two, whatever fascination Kurt has with you is because you're a toy." Puck felt the words like individual blows. "Something new and different that he can play with, something his daddy bought him-" He broke off on a grunt when Puck shoved him hard.

"Fuck you." Puck spat, his hands clenching in the cotton of Dallas's shirt. His friend just watched him, one eye brow raised in challenge, unrepentant. Puck knew they were evenly matched, a fight between them would pretty much be a stale mate. He released Dallas with a shove.

"That's the second time you pushed me." Dallas commented coldly, smoothing down his shirt.

"Don't talk about him that way."

"Are you kidding me?" Dallas scoffed when Puck just stared back at him mutinously. "I'm telling you this as a friend, Puck, wake the fuck up and learn from your mistakes. This is just a job."

They stood in silence for a few moments until Kurt's laughter broke the spell. Puck looked over his shoulder, back into the house. Kurt was walking into the living room, a mixed drink in his hand, his friend Artie and Chad following close behind him. Puck was transported back to another place and time, miles away from New York but very much the same as the scene that was playing out in front of him.

___"We can do this, I know we can."___

_Jenna shook her head sadly, pulling her hand out from under his. "It's always about him and it always will be."__  
__  
__"I ship out tonight." Puck swallowed, he felt funny. "We can work it out when I get back, okay?" He was afraid of the answer.__  
__  
__She smiled. "Go."_

"Puck!" He came back to himself at the sound of his name, finding Dallas staring at him curiously. "You okay, man? It looked like you were somewhere else for a while."

"No..uh, I mean, yeah. I'm fine." Puck mentally slapped himself, what the hell had he been thinking? A few cheap words, a few shared kisses and he'd been ready to give up focus. "You're right." He told Dallas, watching Kurt and his eyes growing cold as the younger man dove into the clear blue water. "You're absolutely right."

"Good." Dallas tugged him close in an uncharacteristic half hug. "You'll get over this, no sweat and if anything, I'm here for you. Always have been and always will be."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

It was much harder to avoid Kurt than he thought it would be. No matter what Puck told himself, he couldn't go back to the way things were. Still, he tried to maintain some kind of distance. He no longer kissed Kurt at all, and if the younger man noticed he didn't mention anything. It was easier if Dallas was there to keep him on focus and most of the time the other man was around. With Christmas coming up Kurt wanted to complete his holiday shopping and a public venue now meant Dallas and Mike accompanied them.

"Hey, Puck," Mike's voice was quiet and Puck immediately tensed. "Your mom called."

"She has my number, why would she call you…" He trailed off, realizing why before he could even finish the sentence. Puck felt his stomach sink. "How much?"

"Twenty five more."

"Hundred?" Even as he asked , Puck knew it was a stupid to question.

"Thousand."

"_Motherfucker_." Puck closed his eyes. He wanted to scream, rage against the unfairness of it all. He hated feeling so helpless. Instead he forced himself to remain still.

"I'm sorry, man." Mike sat down next to him.

"That means I'll have to take another job."

"I could give you-"

"Don't." Puck cleared his throat. "We both know that you can't right now."

"I'll let the bank foreclose on the fucking house! It's just _stuff_." Mike declared. "There is no way in hell we're leaving Aidan with her for two more weeks let alone two more months."

"You think that's how long it would take to get the money?"

"You know it would take at least two months."

Puck shook his head, refusing to let hope flare up in him once more. It always hurt when it was snuffed out. "The moment she smells money she'll be asking for more."

"It's not like we can go through the courts. This is the only way and we've got to try." Mike gave him a sad smile. "Maybe…one day it'll work out."

"Shit, Mike." Puck could feel himself cracking, could almost hear as he broke. "I can't…I just fucking can't go through this-" He broke off, his voice to thick and clogged with tears. He felt Mike's arm go up around him.

"You're not going to do it alone." Mike reassured him. "You've always got me and if we have to fucking swoop in, break into that bitch's house in the middle of the night and steal him." He spoke seriously. "Then we'll do it. Just say the word and I'm in. You know I am."

Puck nodded through his haze of pain, his face hidden in his hands as drops of moisture shifted through his fingers. He had stopped being ashamed of tears long ago, but only in front of Mike. When everyday had practically been life or death in the Middle East, tears became inconsequential. Bravery could still be worn through a veil of sorrow.

"It'll be alright." Mike was saying. "We can do this."

"Yeah, okay." He shrugged off Mike's arm. "I just need a minute."

Mike nodded and got up. He didn't want to leave Puck after he had been dealt such a blow but he knew when to give his friend space. He wasn't even halfway across the room when he heard the sick sound of flesh hitting the punching bag. He hoped Puck didn't hurt himself this time.

Kurt was walking back from the kitchen when he heard it. He had snuck downstairs to grab some snacks before heading to Puck's room. Kurt looked around fearfully at the slight noise. He was constantly on edge when he was alone now, still recovering from his attack.

Kurt paused in front of the dark weight room, his eyes making out a shape in the dim light. "Noah?" He looked at the figure in the dark, saw the familiarity of the broad shoulders and stepped forward. "What are you doing down here?"

There was a silence. "Don't come any closer." Puck commanded.

Puck sounded weird, his voice hoarse and gravely. "Are you okay?" Kurt's concern won out over his trepidation. He ignored Puck's warning and moved toward him.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to be by myself."

"In the dark?" Kurt reached for the light switch because he didn't like not seeing Puck's face and not being able to read his expressions.

"Don't-" Puck began but it was too late. Light flooded the weight room and Kurt gasped. Puck looked terrible. His eyes were dull and his face ravaged. Bruises littered his exposed forearms. Kurt sank down on the floor next to him, his hands already flying to inspect the injuries.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. "Who did this to you?"

"Nobody did anything. I was just blowing off some steam."

Kurt's brow furrowed. "By beating yourself up?"

"This could just be the result of a rough fuck gone wrong." Puck said, his eyes glittering. "Who's to say I don't like it rough? Maybe I like to hurt."

"What?" Kurt stiffened, pain lacing through him. "No…" He trailed off disbelievingly. Puck was just trying to hurt him so that he'd leave. Kurt knew that Puck hadn't been seeing anyone; he'd spent almost every night with the older man and was with him during the day. Kurt shook his head. "No." He repeated firmly. "That's not going to work, not now. You're in pain and I won't leave you-"

"You think I need you with me? That you mean something to me?" Puck gave a bitter laugh. "All of this concern because I humor you and watch some fucking movies?"

"Stop it, Noah. I don't care what you say." Kurt squeezed his Puck's hand, wincing as he took in the bloodied knuckles. "You need me right now…I know you do."

"Need you?" Puck spat out. "Not fucking likely. If you want to comfort me so bad, stop talking and wrap your fucking mouth around my dick."

Kurt flinched. "Don't be cruel to me. Let me help you."

Puck laughed, the sound tore through Kurt. "I just told you what you could do." Puck's hand reached for his belt, undoing the clasp as his other hand gripped Kurt, holding him in place. "So come on, rich boy. Get to it."

Kurt tried to pull his hand away but Puck held fast, his grip turning brutal. Kurt began to struggle in earnest when Puck yanked his zipper down and Kurt saw that he was actually aroused.

"Noah!" His voice came out weak and scared. "Stop it!"

If anything his words spurred Puck on more than they hindered him.

"Isn't this what you wanted? For me to fuck you?" Puck's voice was vicious, lashing through Kurt, wounding him much more than his punishing grip. "To know me in the way I let others know me." He mimicked Kurt's words cruelly. "Well, today is your lucky day." Puck rose to his knees dragging Kurt across the mat to pull him hard against his chest. "C'mon, isn't this what you wanted?"

Kurt moved his head away from the punishing kiss and Puck chuckled, his hand moving down to grip Kurt's ass. "I thought you'd be a little more into it than this." He squeezed Kurt's cheeks hard and the younger man let out an involuntary sound of pain. "Guess you really are a just another frigid, rich bitch."

Kurt tried to twist away from Puck but his struggles just brought their bodies into closer contact. Kurt could feel Puck's hard cock against his belly. He jerked away and Puck yanked him closer.

"You're hurting me!" Kurt whimpered. His voice finally penetrated Puck's haze.

The older man stilled for a moment then scrambled back away from him and suddenly Kurt was free.

Kurt collapsed on the mat, letting tears flow down his cheeks, shaking. That was so ugly. He had never thought that anything so ugly would transpire between them. That Puck would hurt him physically. He rubbed his wrist, not even bothering to wipe away the steady stream of tears.

"Oh god…" Puck's voice was anguished. He moved to touch Kurt and Kurt flinched, dodging his hand. "Kurt…I-I'm so sorry…"

"You hurt me." Kurt was stunned. He could see the bruise already forming on his arm. "You…y-you tried to make me…to f-force me."

"I wasn't myself I…" Puck couldn't find the words to explain. "Kurt, please."

Kurt looked up at Puck finally. Puck looked frantic; his hands clenched by his sides his expression pleading. "Why?" Kurt whispered.

"I..I was going through some stuff and you came… and I just wanted to forget… I was so angry." Puck scrubbed his hands over his face. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I never, ever want hurt you. I know it sounds unbelievable now but it's the truth."

"Then why would you say those things? Act that way?"

"Mike told me some…he told me something and I didn't take it very well."

"No." Kurt shook his head as he got to his feet. His expression was furious. "You don't get to do that, Noah! I'm sick of these vague responses! I'm not going to accept them anymore. You owe me the truth." Kurt marched over to stand over Puck, who was still kneeling. "You fucking owe me that much!"

Puck sighed. Kurt was right. "You asked me if I had any siblings."

"I did." Kurt looked down at Puck.

"I have one, a brother." Puck voice was wispy and Kurt had to struggle to hear his words. "My mom had me when she was young, sixteen, I don't have to tell you that I was unplanned. Growing up she resented me, said I ruined her chances of ever being somebody. She was the classic shitty mom. Didn't show up for school conferences, made me walk home and dressed me in filthy clothes she bought for pennies at thrift shops." Puck closed his eyes, allowing himself to be transported back to a time he had promised himself he would never return to. Kurt was right, Puck did owe him. "I remember being so hungry I thought I'd die. We'd only had one package of Ramen left in the trailer and she'd made it for herself. The whole place smelled like the flavoring; roast chicken. I fell asleep crying and chewing on the edge of my ratty blanket." Puck heard Kurt gasp. "Still, it didn't get too bad until middle school. The school offered free lunch and breakfast programs and I was always the first in line. When I needed food for the weekend, I …uh, I stole from kids lunch boxes. Half the time they didn't even notice. It's crazy...I remember being so amazed at how much food their mother's packed for them. Some even wrote notes to their kids. Stupid shit like 'have a good day at school'…I stole those too."

"Noah…" Kurt sat down facing the other man.

"I don't want your pity alright?" Puck looked at him, searching Kurt's face sharply but finding only compassion he continued. "Like I said, I was okay. I got by. Except in middle school, she got a boyfriend. Some city slicker who drove a shiny, black car. He'd take her out and buy her nice things. Before him, she never really paid much attention to me. I mean, she didn't like me and ignored me but it wasn't nothing malicious until the city guy decided to pin his runner on me."

"Runner?"

"He got tired of fucking her and instead of just saying it, her told her it was because he didn't want kids." Puck explained. "After that she hated me, never lost an opportunity to tell me and she started drinking a lot more. She'd slap me around and make me scrub the floors till my fingers bled. I was small for my age and she was so much bigger than me…I didn't have a chance in hell."

"Is that why you joined the army?" So many things were beginning to make sense to Kurt now.

"Yeah, I needed someplace to go and they were the only place that would take me." Puck shivered. It was like he was within those walls once again, his mother bearing down on him; he could hear the crack of the belt in the air. The fear was so strong he could practically taste it. Kurt sniffed and Puck looked at him. He was crying. Puck instantly felt a stab of guilt. He'd been so lost in his misery, in his emotions and when Kurt had shown him kindness… he'd just snapped. "Kurt, I'm sorry I hurt you. Do you think you need a doctor-"

"I'm not in pain." Kurt said but his eyes still sparkled with tears.

"Then why..?"

"I'm crying for you." Kurt shifted closer, until his both his hands touched the fingertips of Puck's. "For what you had to go through."

Puck was speechless, humbled. Kurt cared about him so much that he literally felt his pain.

"Didn't you grow up with Dallas?" Kurt remembered. "Why didn't he… tell anyone?"

"If you're crying for me, then you would sob for him." Puck raised his hand to Kurt's face slowly, cupping his cheek, his thumb brushing away a tear drop. "My life was a fucking rainbow compared to what happened to him."

Kurt shuddered. "Is that why you…is that what happened today? Something set off these memories?"

"No…there's more." Puck dropped his hand, immediately missing the smooth, warmth of Kurt's skin against his calloused palm. "After I shipped out, I came back to Lima when I was twenty three, just to gather what I had left behind. Stupid things… A notebook, my grandmother's crocheted blanket, I wasn't even sure if they'd still be there. I knocked on her door and my mother answered. She was pregnant." Puck looked down at their entwined hands. "Her stomach was out to here and she answered the door holding a bloody Mary. She hadn't changed at all. I decided that, no matter what, I wouldn't leave my brother or sister with her, to go through what I went through. So when my brother, Aidan, was born I filed a custody suit, it was a shot in the dark I was a single male, but I in the end I was granted sole physical custody. Mostly because my mother had been driving with a blood alcohol level two times the limit with Aidan in the back seat and they hit a mailbox. She didn't put up much of a fight"

"You're amazing." Kurt breathed.

Puck snorted. "I don't think you'll still think that when you hear the rest." Puck struggled to make himself speak, to continue.

Kurt watched the conflicting emotions crossing Pucks handsome face. "So your brother..?" he finally prompted

"I had him for the first year of his life. Mike helped me out a lot though, I didn't know shit about babies and he comes from a family of six." Puck expression was soft and Kurt was mesmerized at the change in his face. "Aidan was perfect, it sounds stupid now… but I used to just sit and count all his fingers and toes…constantly make sure he was okay."

Kurt could see it so well, a younger Puck holding a small infant in a room, cradling the child to his chest. "It doesn't sound stupid to me."

"Those days with Aidan were the closest I got to having a family. I watched him take his first steps, heard him say his first words. He was mine and mine alone." Puck hated this part. "Everything was great, I found a job at an army base and Aidan and I moved into our first house… but then… I met some one. I thought that she was the one."

"_She_?" Kurt struggled to control his jealousy as his mind conjured up visions of beautiful girls.

"Technically, I'm bi but I've always been more attracted to guys but Jenna…she was unlike anyone I'd ever met." His gaze turned hard. "I ended up having to give everything up for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Her dad was an appliance king. He owned a chain of electronic stores and thought that made him extremely important. Jenna was used to being pampered and getting her way. She was a selfish bitch." Puck gave a self depreciating laugh. "I was the only one who couldn't see it. Mike tried to warn me and I gave him a cracked rib for his trouble…and just to spite him after Jenna moved in, we went down to the courts and had her registered as a foster parent. It took months but all the paper work came through…"

"What happened to separate you from him?" Kurt's voice was a whisper he was afraid to speak any louder.

"Like I said, I gave up a huge part of my career to stay with Aidan, I was being monitored already and taking on a mission wouldn't look great to the courts. But then an ambassador went missing, he had really high political connections and it became imperative to rescue him. The base ordered me to go…I had no choice. I was stupid, I trusted Jenna…thought I was going to marry her when I got back. She swore to me, she swore she would take care of him. When the time came to ship out for a rescue mission I left Aidan with Jenna. When I came back, four months later, the court had revoked my custodial rights."

"What?" Kurt was shocked.

"Apparently, Jenna had gotten bored with playing 'mommy' and left Aidan at a police station. My mother had waltzed in, flashed her alcoholics anonymous ticket and the courts bought that crock of shit...better her than the absent Dad, right?" Kurt could see the pain in his grey eyes. "When I tried to see him, she wouldn't let me unless I brought her things. It started off small, she'd want groceries or clothes but then, when she found out I was special ops, she just started demanding money."

"Do…do you think she's hurting him?" Kurt questioned cautiously. "Maybe she just..."

"Maybe it was just me? I wish." Puck shook his head, clenching his fists. "Every time I see him he always has new bruises and she gives me some bullshit about boys being boys and running around. But I know…I've been there." Puck shuddered.

"How much money does she ask you for?"

"In the beginning she'd ask for a couple of hundred each visit." Puck answered. "The last time I saw her, before I took this job, I offered her 50,000 to sign over legal custody. When she said yes, I'd never been happier. Then she called me up two days after, wanted 75,000. Two weeks after that it was 100,000."

Kurt was appalled. "And today?"

"She called Mike, said she wanted 125,000 now." Puck's voice shook. "The amount just keeps getting higher. And she's playing me…and I know I'm letting her but god…I just miss him so much. I just want to make sure he's okay that he knows I love him. That I'm sorry."

"He does." Kurt assured him. "I'm sure he knows."

"He's four. All he knows is fear and pain and it's because of me." His voice broke. "My stupidity."

Kurt moved forward, enveloping Puck in his arms. It felt odd but good. Puck was usually the strong one, Kurt knew that the other man could easily snap his neck but he tempered his strength now and submitted to Kurt. Let himself be held. Kurt brought his fingers up to stroke Puck's neck.

Kurt could hear Puck talking, the sounds muffled against his neck.

"Puck?" Kurt drew back reluctantly, seeking Puck's eyes.

"Make it go away…I just want to feel something else…"

Kurt couldn't stop himself from shivering. He knew what Puck was talking about, knew what he meant when he asked Kurt to make to go away. Kurt wasn't sure what tonight had meant, at least what it had meant to Puck. For Kurt, hearing the final missing pieces of Puck's life had filled him with emotions. Listening to Puck speak had evoked fear, compassion, sadness and most strongly love, in him. Even if it was just one sided, and even if it was just for one night, it would be okay because Kurt loved him. While most people dreamed of expensive hotels and flowery words, all Kurt had ever wanted for his first time, was to be in love and he was.

Kurt rose to his feet, leaving the other man on his knees and Puck looked away; Kurt had rejected him. He didn't want to think about the irony of being left on his knees when he'd done the same to Kurt all those nights ago.

Puck looked up when Kurt made no movement to leave and saw the younger man's outstretched hand.

"Let's go to your room." Kurt said softly.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'

Sooo, what do you think? Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: You Could Save me**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Puck is a bodyguard who takes on a privileged client. Sparks of all kinds fly.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/15730 .html )  
**Warning:** AU, violence, angst

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt jumped when Puck shoved him up against the cool wall, thrusting his hips into the cradle of Kurt's thighs and smashing their mouths together. Kurt's breath quickened as he struggled to gentle the kiss. Kurt could barely make out Puck's form in the darkness but he felt him, huge and hard against him.

"Are you afraid?" Puck's hand was hot against Kurt's body, spreading wide and dipping into the small of his back, forcing Kurt closer to his erection.

"Just a little bit," Kurt admitted shyly, heat licking at his flesh in the wake of Puck's wandering hands. "I've never…I haven't…." He trailed off, his words leaving him as soon as he felt Puck's mouth, warm and dry, planting kisses down the curve of his neck.

"I know." Puck responded even though Kurt hadn't finished voicing his concern. "Don't be scared."

After that Kurt had no brainpower left to think let alone be afraid. Puck was kissing him wildly, like Kurt was the oxygen he needed to live, pulling him away from the wall. He brought their mouths together continuously, his tongue moving forward purposefully to slide into Kurt's hot mouth, to tangle with Kurt's tongue and swallow Kurt's needy moans.

Kurt whimpered when Puck sucked on his tongue, the sensation running straight to his hard cock, sending currents of sharp pleasure running through him. Puck walked them backwards, not breaking the kiss, and Kurt allowed himself to be led.

Kurt jolted when his legs hit the back of the bed. "Last chance." Puck whispered, his hand sliding into Kurt's hair, cradling his skull. His words touched Kurt's lips, spoken in their air between their two mouths. Kurt pressed closer to him, twined his arms behind Puck's neck. He knew that Puck meant it was his last chance to change his mind. Kurt could feel how much Puck wanted him, felt the hard curve of his cock pushing insistently against his stomach. There was no way he was going to walk away.

Deciding that actions spoke louder than words, Kurt's hands fumbled down to grasp the hem of Puck's shirt. He tugged the material up and over Puck's head. Kurt could feel Puck smile against his mouth as he lowered them down unto the bed.

Gasping at the feel of smooth skin underneath his fingertips, Kurt pulled Puck down on top of him, opening his legs to have Puck settle in between them. Kurt moaned when their erections rubbed against each other hotly through their jeans.

"So good." Kurt's voice was thick, his hips moving of their own volition, drawing a sharp groan from Puck. He felt like his body was on fire, every nerve tingled when Puck touched his naked skin. He wanted to feel Puck's bare skin against his.

Kurt pulled back, his fingers going to the buttons of his shirt. "Wait." Puck's fingers stopped his own. Puck got off the bed and reached for the bedside lamp, clicking it on to it's lowest setting. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and tossed it on the bed. "I want to see you." Puck whispered hotly. Soft light flooded the room and Kurt flushed. He could see everything clearly now.

"You can take off your shirt now." Puck looked down at him, his eyes glittering . "Slowly." Puck smirked, his gaze smoldering.

Kurt had to force his fingers to move, he felt ridiculously shy under Puck's watchful gaze. With each button that came undone, Puck's eyes darkened. Kurt watched him lick his lips, his eyes following the motion as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders, baring his upper body.

"You're incredible." Puck praised, forcing Kurt's head up to meet his gaze. "Incredible." The hungry look on Puck's face, the need Kurt could plainly see on there sent a spark directly to his cock, causing it to harden and swell.

I love you. The words were at the tip of his tongue, clamoring to get out and Kurt had to bite them back. Instead he dropped his head down, pressed his forehead into Puck's chest. "Please." He whispered.

Puck made a sound low in his throat before he bent down to reclaim Kurt's kiss swollen lips, exploring his mouth thoroughly with each glide in and retreat of his tongue. Puck would never get enough of Kurt's taste, it made him feel dizzy, made him forget everything but the now. He could kiss Kurt forever. All too soon Puck was moving off of him, tugging his jeans off fully leaving his body completely nude before rejoining Kurt on the bed, his hands stroked the younger man's exposed skin restlessly. Puck's cock was red and swollen, curving up to his stomach, fluid gathering at the tip. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of it.

Kurt couldn't resist the urge to touch, he felt compelled to. His hand reached out shyly to grasp Puck's hard cock. It was a warm and heavy weight in his hand, the flesh seemed to throb and Kurt squeezed experimentally, his thumb swiping through the precome beaded at the tip. A soft groan escaped Puck and Kurt looked up at him, surprised to see the pained expression on his face.

"Am I doing this wrong?" Suddenly Kurt felt unsure, it wasn't like he had any prior experience. Puck had been touched by dozens of men this way, each more skilled than he was. Kurt moved to let go and Puck's hand closed on top of his, curling Kurt's fingers around his shaft forcefully.

"No…harder…." Puck inhaled shakily. "Not gonna break." He moved Kurt fingers up and down his hard shaft, showing Kurt how he liked to be touched, teaching him the rhythm. "Too soon," Puck gasped, uncurling Kurt's fingers from him. "Wanna make this last." He explained over Kurt's protests, pinching Kurt's hardened pink nipples before drawing one into his mouth to suck on it slowly. Puck bit the small nub, holding it softly between his teeth before soothing the nipple with lashes of his tongue.

"Ah." Kurt keened, nearly pushing Puck off of him in his eagerness to draw the older man closer. He arched up into Puck's touch, letting out a soft sound of need when Puck's hand slid down the back of his pants to cup his ass.

"Ssh, I've got you." Puck soothed as he unbuckled Kurt's pants. Puck yanked his pants and under wear down and off his feet. Before Kurt could protest, his mouth trailed down Kurt's chest. He paused to dip his tongue into Kurt's sensitive navel and nudged Kurt's legs apart with his shoulders to settle in between his legs.

Puck drew the tip of Kurt's cock into his mouth and Kurt let out a low moan as he was enveloped in wet, hot heat. "Oh…shit." Kurt's entire body trembled. He let his legs fall open when he felt Puck's slick finger circling his opening before pushing into the tip insistently. The wet heat of Puck's mouth distracting him. "Noah!" He cried out. The sensation was so foreign yet so good, the slight discomfort only serving to heighten the sensation and the pain making it real. Kurt suddenly felt empty. Even though Puck's finger was inside of him, he wanted more, wanted Puck inside of him.

"So fucking tight," Puck worked one finger in and out, rotating inside of Kurt, marveling at his tightness. Puck's stomach clenched with need. He couldn't wait to replace his fingers with his cock and to have that pink hole snug around him. "I can't wait to fuck you." He wanted to feel Kurt squeeze around him, see him cry out as he rode him hard; fucked him senseless. "Feel good?" Puck's voice was husky, vibrating around Kurt's dick.

"S-so good." Kurt moaned when Puck added another finger, scissoring him open. His eyes were glassy, his lips parted as he panted softy, watching Puck's fingers move in and out of him. The heat of Puck's mouth on him, the slow suction as Puck licked him; it drove Kurt crazy. "Yes." Kurt all but purred, twisting his hips; fucking himself on Puck's fingers.

"Shit baby." Puck marveled at Kurt's innocent reactions, his genuine surprise at the sheer pleasure. "Making me crazy." Hearing Kurt's moans and pleas, Puck kept his grey eyes focused on his young lover's face as his tongue circled the slit of Kurt's weeping cock, then moved to dip inside. Kurt moaned, his hands reaching down to cup the back of Puck's head; press him closer.

"Ohgodohgodohgod" Kurt chanted as Puck rubbed his tongue against the bundle of nerves on the underside of his swollen shaft. Puck's teeth grazed over his sensitive flesh and the duel sensations proved to be too much. Kurt could feel his stomach muscles tightening and felt himself on the brink of a climax - then suddenly there was nothing. His hands reached out to scrabble at Puck shoulders. "Please, Noah…please…." He didn't even know what he was begging for. All he knew was that he was empty and aching; that Puck could make all that go away.

"Please what?" Puck teased, his fingers pulling out of Kurt to press against his puckered rim.

"I want you inside of me." Kurt settled onto his back, his hands reaching out for Puck. Puck swore at the picture Kurt made as he hurriedly rolled on a condom. His head was thrown back, white throat bared to his mouth and lips bitten red and wanton. He was so beautiful and debauched and Kurt offered himself so freely, spreading his legs for him. It was amazing.

Puck moved over Kurt, settling between his legs. With one hand he gripped the base of his hard latex covered cock, staving off his orgasm before he guided the head to Kurt's loosened hole. Teasingly, Puck dragged the bulbous head of his cock down Kurt's ass crack, feeling Kurt jump and rock down against him.

"Noah…oh God, please."

Kurt's nails scratched against his shoulders and he lost control. Puck shoved into Kurt's slick entrance, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt, his balls pressed against Kurt's ass. Kurt stiffened below him, his back bowed in pain and his eyes tightly screwed shut in discomfort.

Kurt felt strange, now trying to adjust to the sensation of being too full, the sharp pain and then finally the ache. Puck was inside of him, filling him with burning heat, but holding himself still. Kurt opened his eyes slowly to see Puck watching him, his face strained and sweat dotting his hairline. They were one.

"Kurt…I-I can't wait…you feel too fucking good." Puck shifted his hips back and slid forward, his voice deep and rough. "I have to move." Kurt forced his body to relax around Puck and the older man groaned slightly.

"Do it." Kurt moved his hips experimentally and a jolt of pleasure ran through his spine when he felt Puck swell even larger inside of him. "Move."

The small, tiny mewls Kurt made drove Puck to the brink. He pulled almost all of the way out then thrust back in hard, rolling his hips as he did so, searching for that spot that would make Kurt fall apart. "You're so fuckin' sexy." Puck murmured, drawing Kurt's leg over his shoulder, fucking into him frantically. The head of his cock bumped against the small bundle of nerves deep inside Kurt. "Like me fucking you? Like my cock up your ass?"

"Y-yes…oh god. Yes!" Kurt fell apart beneath him, his eyes rolling back into his head, his mouth working out soundless pleas. Kurt's fingers gripped the bed sheets frantically; the feel of Puck's thick cock moving in and out of him was too much. "Fuck me harder." Kurt didn't even recognize his own voice. His back arched in pleasure, taking Puck's cock deeper inside of him

"You take it so good." Puck spread Kurt's cheeks, watched his dick spilt into Kurt's puffy hole as Kurt cried out mindlessly underneath him. The bed creaked with each forceful thrust, the headboard knocking against the wall in dull thuds.

Kurt gasped for air, his lungs burning as Puck rode him and fucked him into the mattress. Kurt wrapped his other leg around Puck's waist, sucking on Puck's throat to stifle his shouts of ecstasy.

"Come for me." Puck demanded and reached down to stroke Kurt's cock determinedly, twisting his fist up and down the shaft.

Kurt came with Puck's name on his lips, shooting thick, white jets of come between them. Before Kurt could even stop shivering from the force of his orgasm, Puck rolled them over, settling onto his back and bringing Kurt down above him. The new position impaled Kurt on Puck's cock and he whimpered, over sensitized.

"Holy fuck." Puck rolled his hips, watching his cock disappear up between Kurt's legs into his hot channel. His hands held Kurt's hips in a punishing grip, keeping the younger man stationary to accept his furious thrusts. Kurt cried out, finally shifting his hips to angle Puck's thrusts toward his prostrate. Watching Kurt bounce up and down his cock, his stunned blue eyes focused on Puck's face, was the most erotic thing Puck had ever witnessed. Puck came soon after that thought, the soft contractions of Kurt's muscles milking his dick driving him over the edge.

A wave of dizziness accompanied Kurt's second orgasm and he collapsed onto Puck's chest, breathing heavily with his hips still rocking, Puck buried inside of him.

"You okay?" Puck murmured against his ear and Kurt nodded sluggishly. After a while Puck pulled out of Kurt, carefully positioning them on their sides. Kurt smiled when he felt Puck's arm fall on top of him, the heavy weight comforting him. Puck's fingertips grazed Kurt's wrists, skirting the half formed bruises gently. Kurt waited for more words, encouragement, endearments, anything but nothing came. As more time passed Kurt felt colder and colder, despite the heat radiating off Puck. It wasn't like he could stay the night.

Puck's breaths evened out, signaling his slumber, and Kurt slowly slid out from under his arm. Kurt wanted to stay, wanted it more than anything in the world but his father would be coming back early tomorrow morning. He didn't want to jeopardize Puck's job, especially now that he knew about Aidan.

That's what he told himself at least. The reality was he was too much of a coward to stay and have Puck look at him distastefully in the morning. Like he did with any other one night fuck who didn't leave. This night had meant everything to Kurt but to Puck…it was just another notch in his bedpost. A way to forget.

But he had known all that before climbing into bed with him. Kurt couldn't stop the prick of tears behind his lids as he curled up on his huge bed alone. He already missed Puck's warmth, missed the way Puck curled around him as he slept.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt took a long shower the next morning, standing beneath the hot spray until his skin wrinkled. He wanted to prolong the inevitable awkward meeting with Puck for as long as possible. What exactly was the proper etiquette for these types of things? A grim smile touched his lips as he imagined telling Puck, 'Thank you for fucking me'. How would Puck react to that? Probably not well. The more Kurt thought about it the more convinced he became that Puck wouldn't want to be near him. Finally, Kurt sighed and turned off the tap. There was no use in hiding.

Kurt winced as he stepped out of the shower and then smiled despite the ache in his ass. Muscles he hadn't even known existed before last night were now sore and making their existence known. Kurt could still feel Puck in him and his hole was still loose. Kurt shivered. He hoped he could mange to walk without limping; he didn't want his father getting suspicious.

"Did I hurt you last night?"

Kurt spun around so fast at the unexpected presence that he slipped on the wet tiled floor but before he could crash into the ground and undoubtedly break a few bones, Puck was there, holding him upright, his strong arms wrapping around him. Kurt looked up at him through his wet hair, breathless.

"You okay?" Puck asked.

"How did you get in here?" Given the situation Kurt was a bit too aware of how good Puck looked in his standard fitted jeans and a tight black tee shirt.

"The usual way. The door."

"I _locked _the door!"

"I picked the lock." Puck shrugged.

"Unbelievable." Kurt sputtered.

"You left last night." Puck said simply. As if that justified breaking into Kurt's room.

Kurt pushed himself away and out of Puck's arms, his hands reaching down to tighten his towel around him. He felt Puck eyes on his bare chest and flushed. Kurt had seen himself that his pale skin was littered with red marks. "I thought it was better if I did."

"Why?" Puck's eyes were intense. "Was I too rough? Did I hurt you…?" Puck asked worriedly.

"No! No, I'm fine, you're fine." Kurt licked his lips, his eyes taking in Puck's muscled upper body. He remembered how it felt to have Puck press him into the mattress, fuck him into the mattress. "You are so fine." He said under his breath, unaware of saying the words aloud.

"Fine, huh?" Puck's cockiness was back. "I thought you were better than fine. I would say you were amazing; mind blowing. You felt so fucking good." He stalked Kurt across the room. Each time Kurt took a step back Puck took one forward. This continued until Kurt's back was pinned to the wall and Puck was at his front. "Never had it so good." Puck admitted lowly and Kurt's heart soared. Take that Tripp Vanderbilt and random guys. "Didn't expect you to leave so soon."

"I thought you were…done." Kurt concluded, for lack of a better word.

"I'll never be done with you." Puck kissed Kurt, his tongue tracing the younger man's lips, drinking in his sweet moan. "Feels like I could never get enough of you." His hand played at the edge of Kurt's towel for a moment, then slipped down under it to squeeze Kurt's ass. "I bet you're still open for me." One long finger slid between Kurt's cheeks, the tip pressing inside. Kurt shivered helplessly. "Bet I could fuck you right now, right against the wall and you'd let me. You'd be ready for me."

"N…Noah." Kurt breathed. His face felt like it was on fire, he was probably a very dangerous shade of red.

"So fucking innocent," Puck gave Kurt one last lingering kiss then reluctantly pulled back. "I can't wait to teach you, corrupt you."

Kurt's mouth was dry and he was hard underneath his towel. He couldn't wait for that too.

"First things first," Puck disappeared into the bedroom and returned with a cup of hot blended coffee and chocolate. "I know you need your sugar in the morning." Puck winked. "And I'm technically on duty."

"Thanks." Kurt took the paper cup and felt the heat of the liquid seep into his palms.

Puck paused by the door. "Oh, and Kurt?" Kurt looked at him expectantly. "Don't ever leave while I'm asleep. I'll always want you there when I wake up."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"You're in a good mood." Dallas remarked, eyeing Puck suspiciously.

"What can I say? It was a good night." Puck grinned. "A really good night."

"You got some tail?"

"I was with someone, yeah." Puck frowned; he didn't like Kurt being referred to as that.

"Tail? Is that what you kids are calling it now a days?" Katie came in and snagged a roll off of the table. "By the way, you both are gross."

"Katie, you say the sweetest things." Puck grinned.

"I didn't take you for a repeat offender." Dallas smacked his back and ignored Katie's disgusted look. "That Tripp guy must have like a magic mouth or something."

"I wasn't with him." Puck said distastefully.

"Then who?"

"Yeah, who?' Katie echoed. She grinned at Puck's incredulous look; she usually never got involved in conversations like this. "What? Now, I'm interested."

Puck opened his mouth to answer but before he could Kurt came into the room followed by Chad. His eyes immediately sought out and found Puck's. The moment eye contact was made his cheeks bloomed with color. Puck couldn't stop his own smile from forming in response. Kurt looked absolutely gorgeous in dark jeans and a red sweater, the white collar of another shirt peeking out at the neckline. Puck could just make out the faint outline of a red hickey on Kurt's collar bone. Seeing his mark, so vivid on Kurt's alabaster skin, made Puck's mouth go dry. He wished the day was over all ready so he could add more marks all over Kurt's skin.

Dallas followed his gaze and his eyes hardened in realization. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Puck looked at him, startled by the venom in his tone. "Why are you-"

"What the fuck?" Dallas' voice was filled with fury and Puck was too confused to answer.

"Are you okay?" Kurt frowned.

Dallas didn't answer. Instead he reared back, getting up from the table so fast his chair toppled over.

"What's going on?" Katie asked, she was just as confused as Puck. "Dallas?" She reached out a tentative hand to him but he backed away.

"Stay away from me." Dallas croaked. "Just stay away." He ran out of the room. Puck and Chad exchanged looks.

It'd been so long, since Dallas had behaved like this; not since Jenna and losing Aidan.

Puck had thought it was over but it was happening again.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Dallas." The other man didn't turn around his shoulders still hunched forward as he sat in the corner of the room, legs pressed to his chest and facing the wall.

"I don't like this guy." He whispered, rocking back and forth.

Puck just stared at his friend's back dully. He didn't respond.

"There was a time when that would mean something to you."

"It still does." Puck protested. "Listen, about Kurt…if you got to know him-"

"Got to know him?" Dallas repeated. "I don't want or need to get to know him. Why bother? When this is all over we get on a plane and go back to Lima."

Puck was silent and he looked down at the table.

"Isn't that the plan?"

"Of course it is." Puck paused; he had to tread carefully when Dallas got like this. " But there's no reason why we can't come back to New York, after we get Aidan back. We could work from here, plenty of people are hiring."

"No. That's not what you said." He moved closer to the wall and Puck felt his stomach clench. "We can't stay here."

"Dal, come on, man. Get up."

"You're going to leave me, aren't you? He's taking you from me."

"Don't say stupid shit." Puck knelt down next to him. "You know that's not true."

"It was supposed to be me and you, otherwise, it's no good."

"It will-"

"When you're gone they come back." Dallas's voice was getting softer and higher. His normal deep voice was now non existent. He spoke with the tones of a child. "You can't let them come back."

"Hey." Puck grasped his friend's face, forcing him to look at him. "Stop it, don't do this okay? I'm right here…no one's going to come back."

"You promised." Dallas repeated in that child like tone. Puck shuddered.

"Dallas!" Puck felt helpless, watching his friend slip further and further into himself. It was terrifying. "Fucking stop it, you're past this." He demanded. "Dallas…."

The green eyes focused and Puck could have sobbed his relief. "Don't you fucking do that to me again." Puck admonished.

"I….I won't. I'm sorry…what did I….I didn't mean-" Dallas broke off, inhaling noisily. "Shit … I didn't mean to."

"I'm going to get Mike." Puck rose to his feet. "Don't move."

"Yeah… yeah…" Dallas nodded distractedly and Puck could see that he was still stuck in that in between. He was no longer the child but he wasn't the man. "Puck?" If anything it was the in between that scared Puck the most.

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend."

Puck swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "I know."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Well?" Quinn stepped out from behind the screen with a flourish, her hands raised high as she walked her impromptu runway down the center of her bedroom. "So do you love it or do you love it?" She gushed. "It's a vintage Chanel gown! Daddy says that Jackie Kennedy once wore this! That's like American royalty - basically I'm wearing the queen's dress." She regarded herself in the mirror. "I think it's totally fitting that I wear it to the club's winter formal."

"It's a fantastic dress." Kurt agreed and he wasn't lying. The red satin draped gown was amazing, a designer's dream and it clung to Quinn body in all the right places.

"I knew you would think so! I'm hoping that when Finn sees me in this then he'll finally pop the question." She squealed.

"Marriage? You've been seeing each other for six months." Kurt was surprised at the haste.

'I know how long we've been together." Quinn turned, her gaze suspicious. "Do you have some sort of problem with Finn?"

"No." Kurt lied. It wasn't like he could tell his best friend that her boyfriend gave him the creeps. He also definitely could not tell her that Finn had come on to him on several occasions. It was nothing too obvious, barring one drunken kiss and attempted grope fest, it was mostly just lingering touches and looks but Kurt knew when a man wanted him. "I just think you need to slow down."

"Don't be stupid." Quinn's voice was brittle, an odd expression crossing her face. "We love each other. Finn and I are a perfect match."

"But Quinn-" Kurt began but she was already shifting back towards the mirror.

"Kurt, you'll understand what love feels like someday."

He felt a shot of annoyance go through him. "Fine."

Kurt let the matter drop and Quinn smiled warmly again. "I just can't figure out what to do with my hair. Up?" She gathered her long blonde strands and piled them on top of her head. Kurt shook his head and she let her hair fall. "Then it's down?"

Kurt got up from her bed and snagged a hairbrush off the dresser on his way to Quinn. "Maybe we should try a low up do." He began to gently brush the strands away from her face, carefully smoothing down her hair before securing it back at the nape of her neck into an elastic scrunchie.

"I love it!" Quinn turned her neck slowly, catching her reflection at every angle. "You always know what's best, Kurtie." She beamed.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled back awkwardly looking around at the mahogany furniture, the luxurious bed sheets and drapes - anywhere but at his friend.

"Is something wrong?" Quinn picked up on his discomfort instantly.

"Um, actually, yes." Kurt twisted his hands nervously. "Something's been bothering me, Quinn."

"You need to talk?" She looked at him kindly. "Just give me a minute to get out of this dress, it cost a fortune."

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"The dress? You want to borrow it? Dress up for that bodyguard of yours?" Quinn's eyes sparkled with amusement. "No can do, buddy!"

"Quinn…" Kurt cleared his throat. In the entire fifteen years that they had been friends, they'd never had to speak about money. "How are your parents doing?"

Quinn's brow creased at the sudden change of topic. "They're fine." She turned back towards the full length mirror, her hands caressing the rich satin at her hips absently. "Why are you suddenly interested?"

Kurt winced. "I was thinking about the other day, you know, the calls from the bank."

"I told you that was a crank call!" Her voice was getting agitated. '"I don't know why this is suddenly a hot topic! First Artie nags me about it and now you."

"Quinn." Kurt met her eyes in the mirror. "When Don dropped Chad and I off, I couldn't help but notice that your dad's Bugatti Veyron, Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster and Porsche Carrera GT were missing."

Silence. "They're in the garage. Daddy thinks they'll get damaged if we keep them out in the elements."

"That never bothered him before." Kurt exclaimed. "I mean, really Quinn, we're talking about the guy who let us play fast and furious in his Aston Martin!"

"Times change." Quinn snapped. She turned to face him, her blue eyes cold. "If there's something you want to ask then just ask it."

"Fine." Kurt took a deep breath. "Are you guys having money trouble?"

"You jerk!" Quinn grabbed a decorative pillow and threw it at Kurt's head. It hit the side of his face with a soft thwack. "You don't just ask things like that!"

"You told me to!" Kurt shot back, tossing the pillow behind him and ducking the next flying one.

"Because I was hoping you would be polite and shut up!"

"Quinn."

"Kurt." She mocked, folding her arms across her chest.

Kurt raised a brow, "Are we really going to be that immature?"

"Fine. The answer is yes, we are having financial difficulties. It's gotten so bad that we let Rosa go." Quinn sat down on the settee heavily.

"Oh Quinn-"

"I miss my quesadillas." She wailed. Tears welled in her eyes and Kurt's heart clenched. "And it's not just that, Mother has taken nearly all of my jewelry. She says it's just for security but I know better. She even took the Bvlgari pendant you gave me for my sixteenth birthday!"

"Wow." Kurt sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Quinn cried helplessly. "I can't lose everything I've ever known, I'll die if I'm poor; I just know it!"

"But how…?" He motioned to her gown.

"It's a knock off." Quinn admitted. "I saw it on Penelope Cruz and I sewed it by memory, the ruching is a bit off though." She sniffed. "I can't believe I'm a bootlegger! I'm no better than the people who sell fake Louis Vuittons on the sidewalk."

Kurt had to smile a bit at that and Quinn gave him a watery smile in return. "Do you know how this happened?"

"I heard daddy on the phone, he said it was overexpansion. All of his stores are bleeding money and he basically has no liquid assets."

"What about your trust fund?"

"The trust my grandmother left me can't be accessed until I'm thirty five and my parents already bled mine dry." She looked at him beseechingly.

"How about…." Kurt hesitated but then continued on. Quinn was his best friend. "How about my trust fund?" Kurt's mother was the only daughter of a Texas oil baron. When his mother had died, her parents had transferred their controlling stock in the family company to Kurt. Of course Kurt knew nothing about the business, having been raised in New York solely by his father but he did receive a salary and annual report each year. His father had been legally barred from touching any part of the money; a direct insult to Burt who had never been liked by his in-laws. But Kurt still needed his father's signature to withdraw a large amount.

"Really?" Quinn's tears dried quickly. "How much do you have?"

"Uh…." Kurt was taken aback by her sudden mood swing. "I haven't ever checked really, there was never a need to…but it should be enough, as long as your dad isn't in the hole for over fifty million. I can't withdraw more than that."

"Can we go to the bank now? Could we check your balance?" She got to her feet hurriedly, taking her cell phone with her. "Let me just change and we'll go see!" She disappeared into her walk in closet, leaving Kurt alone.

"I'm going to have to ask my father first!" Kurt yelled belatedly. He wasn't quite sure how these things worked but he was suddenly feeling uneasy about just handing over his trust to the Fabrays. His father would know what to do and what papers to draw up to make it all go smoothly. Kurt was sure he would jump at the chance to help their friends.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Absolutely not."

"Dad, please." Kurt begged. "Quinn's family is really in trouble, they need our help."

"Help?" Burt scoffed, uncapping a bottle of scotch. "What they need is a CEO that doesn't run off with the company's money."

"What?"

"Everybody knows, Kurt…well, currently, just the stock holders but soon it'll become common public knowledge. You should really pay more attention to the society around you." Burt sipped his drink, before adding some ice cubes belatedly. "It's the talk of the business world. Fabray ran off with his little lady friend, cleaned the company out and now Mrs. Fabray has to foot the bill."

"Oh my God." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he have not known? He was one of Quinn's best friends and she hadn't said anything. Was she too ashamed? Did she think that Kurt would sneer at her-

"Don't be so melodramatic." Burt said. "I'm sure they have more than enough insurance to cover it."

"Dad! They don't. Quinn says-"

"Quinn didn't even tell you that her father ran off with his mistress. I think she's proven how trustworthy she is."

"She was probably just embarrassed." Kurt insisted. "I'm sure she would have told me sooner or later."

"Before or after she weaseled fifty million out of you?" Burt shook his head, tsking. "Kurt, you have got to learn to be more careful. You can't let people take advantage of your kind heart."

"She's my friend."

"She's just trying to use you." Burt gave him a sympathetic smile. "My father once told me there isn't a rich man alive who can't find a friend." Burt poured another glass of scotch. "Today you learn the same lesson."

"We've known the Fabrays for over fifteen years!"

"And you're just now learning what kind of people they are?" Burt regarded him closely. "There's a lot that goes on that you seem to miss, Kurt. It's worrying."

"You won't sign off?" Kurt clenched his jaw to keep from letting out a biting retort. His father didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'll tell you something, son. Four months ago, Fabray came to me and asked me to finance a private loan, the amount doesn't matter. And do you know what I told him?" Burt didn't pause for an answer. "I told him I wouldn't give him one penny much less the amount that he was asking for." He pointed to the door. "I suggest you call up Quinn and tell her the same."

"It's my money." Kurt declared flatly. How could he stand by and let Quinn lose everything? His dad was talking in riddles.

"There is no way in hell I'll sign off on fifty million."

Kurt lifted his chin. "I can withdraw ten without your signature."

"Go ahead." Burt sat down behind his desk. "Something tells me that won't be enough for you dear friend."

Kurt was left with no choice but to call Quinn that night and tell her that his father had refused. Her voice had turned hollow, emotionless and Kurt could tell that she was hurt, upset. Probably ashamed.

They'd ended their conversation in less than three minutes.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"So if someone comes at you from behind?" Puck prompted. They were sitting on the bed in Puck's bedroom, practicing some basic self defense techniques after watching the movie 'Enough' at Kurt's suggestion.

"I need you to demonstrate." Kurt pouted. "I'm a visual learner."

Puck rolled his eyes but scooted over on the bed, rearranging their bodies so that Kurt's back was pressed against his unclothed chest. "Well?"

"Aren't you supposed to grab me or something?" Kurt wriggled back, pressing himself closer to his new lover. After the first night a week ago they hadn't slept apart. Puck shifted his hips, trying not to get aroused. Kurt smiled, knowing the effect that he was having.

"Fine," Puck brought his hands around, hooking them under Kurt's arms, effectively trapping the younger man against him. "Try and get free."

"I don't wanna get free." Kurt countered, snuggling closer, his ass snug against Puck's crotch. "I like it here."

"Kurt." Puck groaned. "Stop, you have to get back to your room soon anyway."

"Mmm," Kurt rubbed against him sinuously, like a cat. "Let's make a deal."

"I'm listening."

"If I can get free, I want a reward." Kurt insisted. "I think I deserve one."

"Oh yeah?" Puck chuckled softly. "You're pretty cocky…what do you have in mind?"

"We go for dinner and show, just you and me and no crew for one night."

"Impossible." Puck actually felt a twinge of regret that they actually couldn't do that.

"Okay, dinner in my room, just the two of us, for two hours?"

"Doable." Puck couldn't resist and kissed his way down Kurt's neck.

"All I wanted to hear." There was a smile in Kurt's voice and Puck got the feeling he had underestimated his partner.

"Well?" Puck said after there was no struggle. Kurt didn't answer. Instead he shifted back sharply, twisting and rolling his hips, grinding his ass against Puck's rapidly hardening crotch. "Fuck." Puck breathed, heat flaring through him. "You're cheating…."

"You're so hard." Kurt moaned, knowing that Puck enjoyed hearing him talk dirty. "I want you so fucking bad. Wanna feel your cock split me open." He whimpered, hips pushing back harder. "Don't you want that? I'll let you fuck me from behind on all fours - " Kurt broke off on a gasp of laughter finding himself free and flipped unto his back in an instant. Puck was above of him, eyes predatory.

"You little cheater." Puck mock scolded, nipping at Kurt's lower lip.

"Doesn't matter," Kurt giggled, looking up at him happily. "A deal's a deal, and I won, by fair means or foul. So I get you to myself for two hours."

"You did and you do." Puck agreed. "I'll have to remember that you fight dirty next time."

"I do plenty of things dirty."

"God, you drive me crazy." Puck brushed soft strands of hair off Kurt's forehead, drinking in his glittering blue gaze and pink cheeks. He was so beautiful.

"In all the right ways?" Kurt asked cheekily.

"In every way."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck looked up when Mike came into the room, a six pack of beer in one hand. Puck had to resist the urge to smile. Mike was trussed up in a black suit and dress shirt. The deposition for Kurt's attempted assault had been that morning. Mike as the official president of the company had gone to court on Puck's behalf, the alternate force being led by Katie while they were dealing with this issue. Dallas had accompanied Mike to the court but the other man wasn't with Mike right now. Puck frowned at his absence but then forced himself to let it go. Mike had been dealing with Dallas's episodes for far longer than he had. Puck had to trust that Mike was working it out now.

"Big news." Mike dumped a thick manila envelope onto Puck's lap. "The two punks who tried to nab Kurt are not only pleading not guilty but suing us for aggravated assault and emotional distress."

"Fucking great." Puck had expected the aggravated assault. Not so much the emotional distress.

"Well, what'd you expect Rambo? You were supposed to subdue the suspects, not go medieval on their asses." Mike flopped down on the couch next to him, kicking his feet up onto Burt's expensive glass coffee table. The older man was still in a meeting with his lawyers otherwise, Mike wouldn't have dared. "But don't worry; Hummel is footing the legal bills. That guy was so fucking pissed when they announced the charges…that being said, Hummel's lawyers will make sure those guys go away for a very, very long time."

"Awesome." Puck was relieved. "Because there was no way in hell I would've been able to afford legal fees. My bank account now has a grand total of two dollars and twenty three cents as of ten o'clock today."

Mike cracked open two bottles of beer. "We wired the bitch the money this morning. I have a grand total of one dollar and seventy six cents." He handed Puck a beer. "To her quick and sudden death." He raised his bottle in a mock toast.

Puck chuckled darkly, clinking his glass against Mike's. "Hear, hear." Then drank deeply, draining half the bottle in one pull.

"Ah." Mike belched contentedly. "I forgot to tell you the best part. Those guys claim to have been hired by the American Citizens Against Outsourcing which was a big surprise to everyone since it's a self declared pacifist group. They must have really wanted to teach Burt Hummel a lesson to go as far as to stalk his son and hold him for ransom. They are, of course, denying it. "

"They said they were going to demand a ransom?"

"Not today." Mike shook his head. "But all of the previous threats alluded to monetary compensation."

"There's just one thing that's been bothering me about this whole bit." Puck looked toward Kurt's room unconsciously. They'd been asked to wait outside in order to give Kurt, Quinn and Artie privacy. Puck had been about to refuse but Mike had swooped in ahead of him, shut the drapes and ushered him out before he even had the chance to form his protest. "It was driving me crazy because I could never place it."

"What?" Mike asked.

"How did those two know that Kurt would chose that bathroom and not only that, how did they know the specific when?"

"They said they'd been following you around all day." Mike shrugged. "It wouldn't be too hard to slip behind one of the stores and get through a vent. We could do that kind of thing in under five minutes."

"No, in order to do that they'd have to map the entire ducts system beforehand." Puck shook his head. "Something doesn't feel right about this. These guys had no guessing room time. They had to specifically know."

"Hummel's been receiving threats for months prior to our involvement. Maybe they watched Kurt's movements and saw the places he frequented, noted his habits."

"Mike!" A flash of realization went through him. "That's it! You're fucking brilliant!"

"Uh…thanks?"

"Those guys, they said they were hired by ACAO, right? Even though the group denies it. I think I'm with ACAO on this, for fucks sake they meet at IHOP." Puck asked. "How the hell would they possibly have the money and the man power to follow Kurt for months?"

Mike frowned, drumming his fingers against the side of his beer bottle. 'They wouldn't."

"But you know who does have the man power for that?"

Mike looked at him blankly. "Bill Gates?"

"No, you idiot. Friends." Puck paced the room, his mind racing. "And they wouldn't need to spend a dime. Anybody who spends enough time with Kurt and knows him well enough would automatically know his habits and his location, literally everyday. They would know his routine and what they didn't know specifically, they could just ask."

"Let me get this straight." Mike raised a brow in consternation. "You're accusing his high society friends of not only trying to kidnap him but stalking him for months?"

"Not stalking. Think about it, Mike. Back home, when you go jogging, I know you leave your house everyday at eight fifteen am. You take the Huntington bike trail by eight thirty and cut through the second elm and out a quarter of a mile, to toss a penny into the wish fountain, every single time!"

Mike flushed a dull red at the mention of the wishing well. "What the fuck man…It's tradition, not like I believe it or anything."

"Not the point." Puck dismissed. "And when we go to _Damon's_ to catch a game where do we go after? And I need a complete rundown."

"We go to _Carreba's_ two blocks down because Damon's bathrooms always have shit smeared across the walls-" Mike eyes went wide. "No way, you really think one of his high society friends?' He lowered his voice. "You think it's the kid in the chair?" Puck could tell by his tone that he was joking.

"I don't have that part down yet."

"Good luck clearing that with Kurt. I don't think he'll appreciate you accusing his friends of attempted kidnapping even less give you a run down of his suspicious pals."

"I know." Puck could already envision Kurt's reactions and none of the possible scenarios that ran through his mind had a positive outcome. Now that they were no longer in a strict body guard client relationship, these kind of encounters could get sticky.

"Too bad we can't read his mind." Mike grimaced. "We're going to have to do it the hard way, cell phone statements, phone call-."

"Read his mind?" Puck suddenly thought back to his first night at the Hummel residence, he remembered reading Kurt's journal. From what he had seen, Kurt wrote in that thing religiously. There would definitely be a clue to who could have possible known or even suggested they go to the shopping plaza that day. "I'll do you one better, we can read his diary."

"That sound intrusive but much better than leafing through thousands of papers." Mike leaned forward. "When can you get it?"

"Maybe tonight?"

"We need it sooner than that." Mike shook his head. "I'll distract your boyfriend and you get your hands on that journal."

'He'll notice when he can't update it tonight." Puck knew it was necessary but he really didn't like the idea of rifling through Kurt's personal things. Wait a second - "And he is not my boyfriend."

"Sure, sure." Mike waved him off. "I completely buy that you two just watch movies all night. They must be action packed films cause I innocently walked by your room last night and Kurt was _oh_ing and _ah_ing-" He broke off into a fit of laughter when Puck punched him. "That fucking hurt, prick! What is this high school?" Mike smirked. "You didn't write him a little note yet, tell him to check yes or no if he likes you?"

"God, I hate you." Puck shoved his friend.

"The feelings mutual." Mike flipped him off then got serious again. "So we narrow down the list of suspects and case them out at snowflakes and ice cream shakes glitter sunshine ball."

Puck grinned. " It's a simple winter formal." He corrected. "And yeah, we can case out the kids there."

Mike flipped on his lap top. "Where's Chad?"

"I think he's in the kitchen."

"Get him in here." Mike opened up an internet browser. "I need him to get me into Kellerman's database. We're going to need a list of every guest that's attending that party."

"That party is tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." Mike looked at him pointedly. His computer screen flashed in front of him. "So hurry, if anyone can crack this, it's Mayhem."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: You Could Save me**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Puck is a bodyguard who takes on a privileged client. Sparks of all kinds fly.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/15730 .html )  
**Warning:** AU, violence, angst

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

After ushering Chad into the living room Puck went into the hallway, slipping unnoticed into an alcove. He pulled out his cell phone. Puck knew his mother didn't appreciate it when he called out of their arranged times but he was hoping she was feeling a little more generous after the sum they had paid her. He really needed to hear his son's voice.

The phone rang, once, then twice; by the eighth ring Puck was giving up hope when suddenly it was answered.

"Yeah?" It was his mother's voice, sharp and annoyed.

"It's Noah."

"Oh yeah," A wheeze. "You're not supposed to call on Thursdays."

"I'd like to talk to him...please." Puck gritted his teeth, forced himself not to let his anger into his voice. "If that's alright with you."

"I guess." She grunted. "He's been a whiny little cuss all day, maybe you can straighten his ass out."

"What do you mean? You better reme - "

"Daddy? Is this Daddy?" A small voice came through the other line and Puck's throat constricted.

"Hi buddy…Yes, its daddy." Puck grip tightened on the phone and with every passing moment of silence his nerves increased. It was pure torture not being with Aidan right now, not being able to see his face, to hug and hold him. "Aidan?"

"Daddy, you're coming to get me?"

"Not yet little man." Puck closed his eyes for a moment. "But soon, okay?"

"O-okay." Puck could hear his little hitching breaths, knew that Aidan was upset.

"You okay?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. He heard a door slam in the distance. "K-kathy threw all my cars in the trash can." He didn't call his birth mother mom, in fact as far as Puck knew, Aidan was unaware that Kathy was his mother and Puck was his brother. "I forgot to put them in my backpack an' she threw 'em all away."

"Oh baby…" Puck could've punched something; better yet he wanted to punch _her_. It was just like his mother to do something so spiteful and cruel. "I'll buy you new ones when I get back, okay? Bigger and better cars. I promise to let you pick out all the colors."

"C-come get me s-soon?"

Puck froze, his heart aching at the implication of Aidan's distress. "Did you get hurt Aidan? Remember how daddy said to always tell him if you got a scrape or bruise?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you …hurt?" Puck felt like he was immersed underwater, all of the sound funneling down to his ears from a far away distance.

"No." Aidan sounded sad. "I just don't like it here when you don't come. I want to go with you."

"Two weeks, alright? Can you be a big boy for me and wait two weeks?"

"I am a big boy." Aidan immediately responded and Puck could just envision him nodding his head. "Is two weeks far away from now?"

"It's soon." Puck forced himself to sound cheerful. "Has Aunt Maggie been stopping by to play with you?" Margaret Chang was Mike's sister and she lived about four minutes away from the Lima Trailer parks. Without her going over to check on Aidan and spend time with him for hours every day there would have been no way Puck could have taken a job so far away.

"Yeah!" His little voice brightened. "We played hide and seek and Aunt Maggie hid behind a tree daddy! It took me a long time to find her! She hides good."

"That sound like a lot of fun." Puck smiled.

"It is, daddy! And we ate mac 'n' cheese and Aunt Maggie took me for ice cream! I got vallilia and sprinkles."

Puck's smile broadened. Aidan couldn't fully pronounce the word vanilla and every time Puck heard his voice, baby tones still lingering, mispronounce the word it tugged at his heart strings. He listened to Aidan talk about random event of his days until the little boy ran out of words to say. That in itself was a feat.

"You should go to sleep, alright little man?"

"Okay." Aidan yawned. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too. Remember that, okay? I love you more than anything in the whole wide world."

"Okay, daddy."

There was some fumbling noises as the receiver was put down then picked back up again.

"You're paying for this!" Kathy seethed into the phone. "That was a long distance call and it was over twenty minutes. I don't have money to throw away on phone bills."

"Of course, I'll cover the charges."

"_Hmph_." There was a pause. "I brought the papers to that fancy lawyer of yours. He said everything should be drawn up by Monday."

"What?" Puck was floored, his knees went weak. Had she really signed over custody?

"That's what we agreed too, isn't it? The kid will be yours, all legal like. You can come get him as soon as everything is filed and I get an extra thirty thousand for my trouble."

"You filed with Max?" He didn't even hear the demand for extra money. If that meant it would truly be over than he would gladly pay the amount.

"Yeah I did. I'll be happy to get rid of Aidan, that little shit almost made me break my ankle today. Leaving out those stupid toy cars everywhere; he's an even whinier brat than you were."

"I…I'll come next week." Puck paused. He needed to make sure that his mother wasn't jerking him around. "After I speak with Max."

"I don't care what you do, just remember the extra thirty." The line went dead.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a haze for Puck. He was almost afraid to hope, knowing that if he accepted his mother's words as the truth before getting a call from his lawyer he would be setting himself up for a fall. But without the hope he was left feeling numb, emotionless. Puck didn't even feel guilty distracting Kurt for a few minutes - pulling him into an empty room to make out - while Mike searched his bag and extracted the journal. He was just going through the motions until his lawyer called.

The only real sense of emotion he had felt was relief when Chad taken one look at Kellerman's online security encrypted database and laughed. They'd been scrolling through the guest list five minutes later. An hour later Chad had handed them a spread sheet, listing each guest and every possible relation they had to Kurt and Burt Hummel. Even Mike had been speechless. Chad may be full of shit sometimes but there was no denying he was a genius.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt hurried around the room. Trying to put on the finishing touches to the romantic setting he had planned. He stepped back and looked at the final result. The small table that he'd instructed the staff to carry into his room was draped in a beautiful, black table cloth and covered in red roses, loose rose petals scattered across the table top. Kurt had fished out his mother's Swarovski candle holders and the stems caught the candle light perfectly, diffracting the light into thousand of shimmering rays. Kurt had also spent the afternoon cooking, taking cues from Chad of all people, who had turned out to be somewhat of an excellent cook. Chad had ended up being full of surprises going as far as to demonstrate how to 'deep throat' by almost choking himself on a banana while the sauce simmered. Kurt had about died with laughter and Katie had shaken her head tiredly. Kurt had a feeling Chad did outrageous things daily.

Moving one rose carefully to the side, Kurt took a deep breath and looked at his final product. It was perfect. The only thing missing was a certain tall, dark and handsome man.

"So what do you think?" Kurt asked Chad, seeking reassurance.

Chad looked at him and then down to the little table set for two. "You do realize that Puck's allergic to shrimp right?"

"He's _what_?" Kurt blanched, staring from the Thai lemon shrimp and rice dish to Chad's face, horrified. "Why didn't you mention this while we were fucking sautéing them?"

Chad burst out laughing. "Relax, relax. I was just joking, trying to lighten the mood."

"Well don't make jokes like that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Your dad coming home early, now that would be something to give you a heart attack." Chad grinned. "You're so lucky that he's out of town."

"Yeah…" Kurt agreed nervously. It had actually been surprisingly easy to hide their relationship from his father. Burt Hummel seemed to be working around the clock. All Kurt knew was that he was immersed in a huge business deal that demanded all of his attention. Yesterday, for the first time Kurt could ever recall, Burt had not been present at breakfast. Kurt had been shocked but had enjoyed eating with just the crew. Conversation was a lot livelier and free flowing when Burt wasn't there to skewer people at random with disapproving looks.

"Something tells me Papa bear would be pissed if he knew his cub was inviting a wolf into his bedroom."

"Bears and wolves?" Kurt laughed uneasily. "You watch too much Animal Planet."

"I totally heard you and your dad talking that day." Chad admitted.

"You did?" Kurt cringed.

"It wasn't that hard, I mean he was practically yelling towards the end." Chad flicked the curtains closed and then swept his hand under the window ledge. Kurt was used to this ritual and knew the other man was checking for any kind of electronic devices. "He doesn't think too highly of any of us, does he?"

"Please don't…" Kurt stammered, twisting a linen napkin between his hands. "I mean, I haven't told Puck or anything yet since he wants to keep us a secret anyway-"

"It's not my business." Chad waved his concerns away. "You're both old enough to do whatever it is that you want. And not to be a prick or anything, because I know he's your old man, but your dad fucking blows."

Kurt smiled weakly. "He's just worried about me so he's not thinking clearly."

"Well, whatever." Chad wandered over to the table, touching things at random.

"But I'm sorry if you felt…put out over some of the things he said."

"Don't really give a flying fuck, though Puck might and Katie would probably cry for a bit." Chad picked up a wine bottle that was chilling on the buffet tray and looked at the label, impressed. "A bottle of _Messorio Merlot_? Classy, Kurt." He gave Kurt a bemused look. "You're not even old enough to drink." Kurt rolled his eyes grateful for the change in subject and Chad smirked. "You know I think as a law abiding citizen with a conscience," He feigned a step towards the door. "I have no choice but to seize this."

"Chad, you're driving me crazy!" Kurt snatched the expensive bottle back. "I'm already freaking out; I don't have time for this! You're supposed to be calming me down."

"Okay, then." Chad grinned. "Take a deep breath." Kurt inhaled. "And calm down, it's just dinner."

"It's more than that...at least for me. After you guys leave, I…I don't want it to be the end of Noah and I. I really want this to work with us."

"No shit." Chad studied him thoughtfully. "You really like him, huh?"

"Of course I do!"

"I wasn't too sure. This isn't the first time some client has fallen for Puck."

"What?" Kurt hand froze, his grip on the top of the bottle tightened. "You mean…he's been with other clients before?"

"Hell no," Chad shook his head emphatically. "Puck - and I don't see it - but he tends to be like the walking fantasy for just about every person there is. Lonely housewives adore him, teenage girls giggle over him, guys want to be fucked by him." He shot Kurt a look. "No offense, but it's always that kind of thing. When we started working in private security it got worse. Clients seem to have this idea that our services include _servicing_, if you catch my drift." Chad shrugged. "I just meant that…well, we kind of thought that you liked Puck because he was just a novelty, like a new toy."

"New toy?" Kurt was sickened. "Who said that?"

"Da -" Chad caught himself. "No one said anything but listen, it's obvious that you care about him. Why else would you waste a perfectly fine afternoon cooking when you could've had your chef do it for you? That shows character."

"I do." Kurt set the Merlot back down in the bucket of ice. "Care about him, I mean. A lot." He could feel his cheeks heating up.

"If it makes you feel any better, all this." Chad gestured to the candle light and table of food. "Puck would never agree to this romance shit unless he really liked you too. "

"Thank you, Chad." Warmth suffused him. Having Chad here right now wasn't a bad thing. "I really needed to hear that."

"I mean the boy isn't hard up for sex or anything. It's not like he has to fake being romantic to fuck -"

"Okay Chad!" Kurt clapped his hands over his ears. "You really should've just stopped speaking after the first bit."

"I was just saying -"

"Could you just give the room a final sweep and then get Noah in here? "

"Eager much?" Chad waggled his eyebrows. "Don't think I didn't see you looking at those black lace panties -"

"Chad!" Kurt shouted, mortified. He'd made Chad wait in the bathroom while he had contemplated what underwear to put on. It'd been slightly embarrassing to choose underwear with the thought of someone else seeing it but Kurt had forged on through his reservations. The underwear had been Artie's idea, well, in a round about way. His friend had given him the gag gift in an attempt at humor. Kurt had laughed it off and accepted the jibes good naturedly but after his friends had left he'd taken a closer look. The briefs were really sexy. The flimsy garment was made completely of sheer lace. The back was cut high in the boy shorts design. Just the thought of slipping them on for Puck had made him shiver with desire. He could imagine Puck's reaction. Kurt smiled inwardly, he may be less experienced than the older man but he was bold if anything.

"I was curious!" Chad flipped back, unconcerned.

"Okay, now I really want you to get out -" The door opened and Kurt stopped talking. Puck stood in the door way clad in black slacks and a black dress shirt. The top buttons were undone and Kurt could see the hint of strong muscle peeping out at him.

"I got tired of waiting." Puck smiled seductively, his eyes traveling down Kurt's body, taking in Kurt's tight white jeans and off the shoulder red sweater. "You look amazing." Puck stepped closer, his finger hooking in Kurt's belt loop and tugging him forward until he was pressed against his chest. It felt oddly enough like a first date.

"So do you." Kurt looked up at Puck coyly through his lashes. Puck hadn't shaved since that morning and Kurt saw the dark shadow of stubble along his jaw. He could only imagine how good it would feel against his skin.

"Oh good lord, my eyes!" Chad yelped, hurrying across the room to the door. "That's my cue to leave."

Both Kurt and Puck paid Chad no attention, their eyes not leaving one another for a second.

"Alone at last," Puck teased as the door shut behind Chad. "I believe I was promised dinner." He kissed Kurt lightly then moved them toward the laden dinner table. After Kurt was seated, Puck sat down looking at the food appreciatively. "Look's good."

Kurt watched Puck carefully as he ate, only taking small bites of rice himself. He wanted to make sure Puck was really enjoying the food he prepared, the last thing he wanted was a pity compliment. But it seemed like Kurt's fears were misplaced, Puck was devouring his food with the single minded attention of a starving man. Kurt smiled, twirling his wine glass stem.

"This is amazing. I swear the first thing I'm going to do when I'm done paying my mother is steal your chef." Puck took another bite of his shrimp and Kurt beamed.

"Actually, you can just save the cost and stick with me." Kurt looked at Puck from over the rim of his wine glass. "I cooked everything."

Puck's brows rose in surprise. "Look at you, all domestic." He sounded pleased.

"I cook a lot, as a hobby at least. My father didn't really let me go anywhere when I was younger so most days I just hung out with Rosemary while he was at work and picked up a few things along the way."

"More than a few things, baby. You should be on Iron Chef or some shit like that." Puck announced. "I think I'll keep you."

"I wouldn't mind that…" Kurt broke off blushing. "You know, cooking for you everyday."

"Really?"

Kurt nodded. "And I can make a lot of things, I'm not sure what Aidan likes to eat but little kids tend to like foods that are pretty basic; hotdogs, pancakes… things like that." He leaned over the table and lowered his voice as if he were confessing a dark secret. "I've been told I make a macaroni and cheese that's to die for."

"He loves mac and cheese." Puck replied softly, watching Kurt's face closely. He had been thinking about things like this all afternoon, since calling his lawyer and finding out that Max was indeed in possession of custody papers. Puck had only known Kurt for a few months but he was already positive that he wanted to be with the younger man indefinitely. What he wasn't too sure about was how Kurt would react to the abrupt changes in his life. Right now it was all well and good, but was Kurt really prepared to become a parent to a four year old? He was only eighteen himself, after all. Puck didn't know if it was fair of him to even ask that of someone so young.

"Noah?" Kurt's voice was hesitant and Puck realized he'd been ignoring whatever Kurt had been saying. "I'm sorry if I presumed anything...about Aidan, I just thought that we could -" Puck leaned over the table and kissed him soundly. When he pulled back Kurt was dazed. "What was that for?"

"That was for being so amazing." Puck smiled. "Of course I want you to be a part of Aidan's life, I just really didn't know if that was what you wanted. You're still so young, Kurt-"

"I may be young but I know what I want. I want a family, a life with you." Kurt's eyes flashed with determination. He thought of the little wallet photo Puck had shown him of a smiling brunette child. The minute he had seen Aidan's face he'd felt a connection to the child. "I've known that for awhile now, if anything _you _were the one that took convincing, old man!"

"I'll show you 'old man'." Puck got to his feet and pulled a giggling Kurt into his arms. "I'll teach you a lesson or two."

"I don't know, isn't it past your bed time -" Kurt broke of in a squeal when Puck bit down on his neck sharply.

"Bitch." Puck' s voice was without heat. He reached out to touch Kurt but the younger man danced away.

"Nuh-uh." Kurt tsked. "Tonight is my fantasy." Kurt voice was mischievous. "I won the bet and I get to decide what we do."

"Alright." Puck relented, following Kurt's movements intently. He'd play along for the moment. "What do you want me to do?"

A red flush crept up Kurt's neck. "I think you should be asking me what I want to do to you." Kurt's undid Puck's belt buckle, sliding a hand inside to curl around his hardening cock.

"Kurt…"

"Want you in my mouth…I want to suck you."

"_Shit_. Yeah, I'm clean." Puck moved back against the wall, widening his stance when Kurt went to his knees between his legs.

Kurt didn't even register his words. "I've always wanted to do this." Kurt licked his lips, eyes riveted to Puck's beautifully flushed cock. He moved forward, holding the hot flesh in his hands, stroking the shaft before pressing a closed mouth kiss to it.

"You look so fucking sexy on your knees for me." Puck's hands sifted through Kurt's thick hair, moving the strands away form his face so he could see his blue eyes clearly.

Kurt tentatively stuck out his tongue, dragging it up the underside of Puck's cock. He continued like that for several moments, licking the length with explorative kittenish swipes of his tongue, learning Puck's texture and taste. Kurt watched fascinated as clear liquid beaded at the tip of Puck's cock before he could even think, Kurt sealed his mouth over the head, sucking softly to taste. Bitter fluid exploded on his tongue and Kurt groaned. Tasting Puck was turning him on incredibly, his own dick was diamond hard in his jeans as he sucked hungrily.

"Fuck, Kurt." Puck tilted his head back against the wall. What Kurt lacked in technique and experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm and fervor. Puck looked down and almost came right then and there. Kurt's plush mouth was wrapped around his cock, lips stretched wide and Kurt was looking up at him, his face filled with intense pleasure.

Kurt increased his suctioning efforts, pulling at Puck's cock hard with his mouth, drinking in the salty spurts and letting Puck's pre-come slide down the back of his throat. He pulled back, jacking Puck with his hand, staring up at him. "Fucking delecious." He licked his lips and Puck groaned anew.

Dazed, Puck led Kurt's mouth back down on his dick. His legs trembled as he fought against the urge to thrust into Kurt's wet, hot mouth. Kurt would probably choke. He shuddered as the thought made him even more aroused, he wanted to see Kurt choking on him. "Take me in deeper." Puck commanded his voice hoarse. He thrust shallowly to reiterate his request.

Kurt took a deep breath, breathing in through his nostrils and then slowly worked his mouth down over Puck's cock, fighting the urge to gag when Puck nudged against the back of his throat.

"Fuck… Puck let out a strangled sound when he felt Kurt's throat envelop the tip. "So fucking good…look so good sucking my cock, baby."

Kurt pulled off, gasping for air. "You want to come in my mouth?"

Puck almost came at the question, the thought evoking such a strong response that he double over fighting to stave off his orgasm. As much as he fucking loved Kurt's mouth, he wanted to come in his tight ass. He grasped Kurt's arm pulling him to his feet and towards the bed, shedding their remaining articles of clothing on the way. His hands stilled- holy shit, Kurt was wearing black lace briefs, the intricate lines showing peeks of his pale skin underneath, while the back displayed the firm half moons of his ass.

"You like them?" Kurt's voice was breathless; he could hear the need laced through it.

"You're going to fucking kill me." Puck groaned. His hands slid down Kurt's back to cup his ass through the lace. "Holy fuck, this is fucking sexy." Puck dropped to his knees nuzzling Kurt through the lace, his erection clearly visible through the straining mesh.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kurt gave Puck a sultry smile and pulled away, moving until he was sitting on the bed. Puck followed him a predatory gleam in his eyes.

After joining Kurt on the bed, Puck turned Kurt down on to his side, moving to spoon him from behind. He hooked his arm under Kurt's knee, firmly pulling his leg up and back over his hips.

"Noah, I want you in me, now." Kurt tried to roll over onto his back but Puck stopped him. He let out a sound of frustration.

"I'm working on that." Puck angled his hips forward, sliding his thick cock through Kurt's butt cheeks. Kurt shuddered, just realizing in that moment that Puck could fuck him in the position they were in. Kurt thrust his hips back, moaning at the slick, hot slide of Puck between his legs.

"C-condom?" Kurt gasped, looking around frantically. His nightstand now looked miles away, the distance too great for him to cross.

"I…about that," Puck stroked Kurt thigh absently. "I got tested a couple of weeks back and I'm clean...I haven't been with anyone else so if.. ..you're…_shit_." Puck broke off. "Just forget it."

"No condom then." Heat unfurled in his belly. Kurt wanted that intimacy with Puck. "I'm ready for you, Noah."

"You sure?" Puck teased, but his voice was coming out in broken. He twisted the lace underwear to the side, not willing to take the tantalizing undergarment off. Puck's cockhead nudged against Kurt's exposed hole and they both groaned. Kurt knew that Puck was finding him slick and open; ready and waiting. "You prepped yourself for me?" Puck slid forward. "Wanted me to fuck you that bad?"

"S-since this afternoon," Kurt purred, moving his hips back. "I wanted you inside of me fast."

"Such a fucking turn on," Puck sucked hard on the side of Kurt's neck, bringing blood to the surface, not even caring that the mark would be visible to others. "Tell me how you did it."

"I went into the bathroom a-and I thought about you." Kurt broke off on a gasp. Puck was playing with his nipples, teasing the flesh into hardened nubs. "I imagined it was you in me, so fucking big and h-hard."

"You drive me crazy." Puck breathed into Kurt's neck. "Want you so bad."

"Noah, please, I mean- _oh fuck_!" Kurt let out a hoarse scream as Puck plunged into him, thick and hot.

Hefting Kurt's leg higher over his hip, Puck angled his thrusts, plunging into the tight channel hard. Kurt's body was sucking him in greedily, gripping him tightly while Kurt mewled and sobbed his pleasure, fingers fisting in the sheets.

Each hard thrust from behind propelled him forward on the bed and Kurt gasped, struggling to catch his breath even as his body trembled in mindless pleasure. Unable to stop himself, Kurt came, his vision going black as he sprayed hot come across the sheet.

"Coming just from my cock….Fuck, you're sexy." Puck was fucking into him wildly now, his thrusts hard and fast, the rhythm wild and lacking finesse. Kurt gripped the sheets, holding on for the ride as his spent cock twitched desperately. Half a dozen thrusts later Puck was coming, spilling hot inside of him.

After he caught his breath Puck pulled out carefully, noting Kurt's wince. "I was too rough."

"_Mmm_," Kurt agreed, flopping down on him. "But I like rough."

"Your fault for wearing those briefs." Puck smiled, his hand stroking up Kurt's side gently.

"You ripped my underwear." Kurt accused sleepily, snuggling closer to Puck's chest.

"Believe me, I'm going to buy you plenty just like it." Puck waited for a response but got none. He looked down to find Kurt had fallen asleep, his face pressed against Puck's bare chest and hair falling across his face.

Puck had never thought it was possible to be this happy or to feel so much for another person.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Mike's finger was already posed on the trigger of his 9 mm before the door even fully creaked open. He didn't move, not blinking, not even daring to breathe as the figure crept closer.

"Mike…" That was Dallas's voice. He lowered the firearm.

"You know better than to sneak into my room, I could've shot you!" Mike set the gun on the nightstand and flicked on the lights. "Dallas, what are you doing here? It's two am."

"I'm sorry, I tried. When I sleep...I feel them…" His face was haggard in the soft light, his eyes swollen and pupils dilated. Mike swore under his breath.

"If Hummel sees you like this he's going to let you go, you're a security risk." Mike didn't even want to think about that repercussion. "We can't leave this job now, you know that. You also can't be alone."

"I know." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know that but I can feel them."

"You know what Dr. Roberts told you to do when you felt that way."

"I can't." Dallas shook his head. "I'll go crazy if I stay in the dark. They were there, I…I could hear them talking...he said I was a …very bad boy."

"Your parents are dead Matt, you know that. We went to their grave and we saw where they were buried." Before Mike could stop himself, his hand slid across the bedspread to clasp Dallas's clammy one. He shouldn't be doing this to himself, shouldn't allow himself to feel this way when he knew it was hopeless.

"Then why now?" Dallas asked desperately. "They haven't been here in years." He hit the side of his head forcefully and Mike winced. "But now they're back, right here." His finger jabbed into his temple.

"I wish I knew...I wouldn't have let it happen." Mike shrugged helpless, moving his hand away reluctantly. "For some reason, something about this case triggered you and that's a setback yes, but it's not anything we can't work through."

"Okay." Dallas nodded, face drawn and pale. Mike saw the tremors racking his body. It made him sick to see a physically strong man so weak because of memories.

"Puck and Kurt," Dallas's jaw clenched and Mike's eyes followed the movement of his throat when he swallowed hard. "They're together."

Mike moved back against the pillows. "I know." He settled against the headboard, watching Dallas's reactions carefully. Puck had always been a sore subject between them.

"No. They're together right now. When …w-when it began again I went to his room, I couldn't sleep alone." Mike tried not to let it show how much it hurt him that Dallas went to Puck before him. But it did, the familiar burn lodging in the back of his throat, threatening to leak out of his eyes. "I could hear them." He turned sad green eyes to Mike's watchful brown ones. "This is more than the other times. This is more than the countless Tripps that Puck has fucked, you know? I can feel it and it's making me crazy. Kurt is going to take Puck away from me, isn't he?"

"Puck was never yours, Dallas."

"Were you ever mine?" His eyes were intense.

"Dallas…don't…" Mike looked away, his gaze landing on the crème wall. Memories played across the surface like a painting drawn onto a canvas. In an instant he saw Dallas, young and angry, breathtakingly beautiful at twenty two, eyes flashing as he watched his trailer be devoured by hungry flames. Mike remembered it like it was yesterday. Dallas twenty three, fists clenching in his shirt, pressing his mouth to his, his lips had been warm and dry and had given Mike everything he had ever wanted for just an instant before tearing it all away months later. He had known it would end that way. "You don't ever belong to anyone forever." Mike shuddered. It was too much.

"Then it's no good." Dallas's hands toyed with the tangled sheets, causing the material to brush against Mike's bare legs softly. The movement brought up hazy, emotion drenched memories of open windows and humid summer nights. The feeling of being cherished; the only time he could remember not feeling dirty. "What's the use?" Dallas finished.

"I think we were worth it." Mike said, surprising himself. They had never acknowledged that thing between them, never labeled it or spoke the words aloud. But it had meant something to Mike; he had felt every second of it. It still meant so much even now that it was gone.

"Can I sleep with you?" The question was posed so softly that Mike thought he had misheard.

"Dallas…" Mike didn't know what to say. The funny thing was that a year ago he had thought he would never sleep without him. Now, looking at his ex, so vulnerable in his white undershirt and loose grey sweatpants, Mike knew he wouldn't be able to find the words to deny him. Dallas looked so small and lost, his green eyes bored into Mike as if he held all the answers.

"Just for tonight, please. I can't sleep alone..."

"Okay." Mike relented and damned himself one hundred times a fool. He knew there was no future in this, that the other man would always be broken.

Dallas sagged with relief, crawling tentatively up the side of the bed until he lay parallel to Mike.

"It's just for tonight." His voice sounded unsure even to his own ears. "And as soon as this job ends you have to start seeing Dr. Roberts again."

"Just for tonight." Dallas mumbled. His hand crept over the space between their two bodies to grasp the hem of Mike's shirt. Almost immediately his breath evened out and his lashes fluttered down.

Dallas slept deeply while Mike lay awake, staring at the ceiling trying to decipher the gray realm between wrong and right.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Chad, Mike and Katie were sitting in the entertainment studio of the Hummel house at 4 am the next morning. Puck had been forced to leave Kurt sleeping in order to get this final stage of their plan completed. They were taking the extra time to try and map out possible suspects to cross reference with Kurt's Journal.

Initially, Chad had wanted to photocopy the journal and split it four ways. That would make the work get done much faster but Puck had refused. There was no way he could allow so many people to read Kurt's private thoughts - he already felt like a prick for doing it himself and he was the guy's boyfriend._Boyfriend_, Puck couldn't stop himself form grinning at that term.

In the end the diary had been split between him and Katie. Puck trusted Katie to at least be discreet. The blonde girl didn't so much as blush while she poured through entries, stopping every so often to write a note on her pad of paper. Puck knew that Chad would've had a field day with some of the stuff he'd read in the journal. For example the entry he was reading now.

October 29, 2009

_Noah Puckerman is the perfect guy. Well, he would be if he would just keep his mouth shut! That bastard had the nerve to snap at me again this morning for being late. It's not like I planned it and anyway if anything he should take responsibility, if I hadn't been having such a good dream about him I wouldn't have wanted to stay asleep. We were on a pirate ship and Noah was the captain, for some reason or not, I was his prisoner? I think this has to do with me falling asleep while Pirates of the Caribbean was playing. Anyway, it was the hottest wet dream I've ever had. Noah threw me over his desk and ripped off my pants-_

Puck forced himself to turn to the next entry. It was obvious that he wouldn't be finding any clues in this soft core porn. Still, that didn't mean the thought of Kurt dreaming about him didn't excite him. Later, when he had the time, he would go back and read in depth.

November 1,2009

_I fucking hate Noah Puckerman! If I never have to see his face again I'll die happy. The way that he treats me… the way he left me on my knees like some cheap, rejected whore. I don't think anything has ever hurt me so much. Wait. Seeing him leave with Tripp, the same night, probably hurt me more. I wish I could say I don't know what Noah sees in him but I'd be lying. Tripp Vanderbilt is like a work of art and everybody fawns over him because of his money, looks and family. Why did I expect Noah to be any different? I just wish it didn't' hurt so much. That I didn't care so much.__  
_  
The page was wrinkled in certain spots and Puck knew it was caused by moisture. Kurt had been crying when he wrote this. He felt like a world class asshole.

September 15, 2009

_My father came home really upset today. I think he got another threat at his office. All of this worrying can't be good for his blood pressure. The doctor's are saying his stress level-_

Puck skipped through the rest of the entry, there was nothing.

August 19, 2009

_Artie's new girlfriend is …well, she's interesting if nothing else. Tina Chen looks like she stepped off a billboard for wayward children but if Artie like her then she's okay with me._

August 28, 2009

_I feel horrible about what I had to tell Artie but I know I would want a friend to do the same for me in that situation. When I saw Tina with that other guy, I was in shock. Poor Artie. Tina denied it even when he confronted her face to face. They're broken up now."__  
_  
Puck looked at the list of guests, seeing Tina Chen's name highlighted. Chad had written that her father was in business with the Hummel's. Their negations for a shipyard had gone sour and Hummel Inc had ended up not only taking over the shipyard but had acquired NoVeau Unltd, Chen's software company. Hummel had sold off the company piece by piece. Allen Chen would definitely have a reason to be pissed off at Hummel but his daughter wouldn't have the connection to Kurt unless she was somehow still in contact with Artie.

Sighing, he wrote down Tina's name on the legal pad and after a brief hesitation he wrote down Artie Abrams. The journal fell of his lap and onto the floor and when Puck picked it up it was opened to a later entry. Puck knew that date. It was the day after he and Kurt had first slept together.

December 8, 2009

_I know it's stupid to cry but somehow my eyes didn't get the damn memo. Being with Noah…it was like every dream I ever had came true. He was wonderful, so kind and gentle...I wish I could've told him how much I loved him-__  
_  
Love. Puck froze, his blood turning to ice. The last time he'd even thought about that was with Jenna. He'd been filled with notions of love and happily ever after. Puck's heart rate rose. Wasn't that what he was doing with Kurt right now? Planning a future and dreaming about being a family…was he ready for that? Puck looked back down at the journal before glancing around to see if the others were occupied.

_Sleeping alone was so painful, I cried the whole night. I've never felt like this before. Never thought I would. It's harder now that we're friends. Watching movies with Noah has become the highlight of my days. When he helped me study for my midterms, even when he got frustrated with my lack of concentration…that just made me love him more And it's stupid, I know I'm stupid for thinking I mean anything to him.__  
_  
Puck couldn't read anymore. Was this how Kurt had felt afterwards? He closed his eyes briefly his heart going out to Kurt. Puck skipped ahead to the last entry. It was dishonest he knew that but he needed to see how Kurt felt about him now.

December 21,2009

_Noah showed me a photograph of Aidan today! He's so adorable, looks just like him. The same bright grey eyes and the little crooked smile. I wish that_-"

"Puck!" Katie's urgent voice startled him and he almost dropped the journal.

"What?" He snapped.

"Listen to this!" She began to read. "'_The only down side was that, of course, Finn was there. It's hard being around him, and I know that he's Quinn's boyfriend but I also can't just turn off the way I feel. He makes me feel hot and cold all over. When he looks at me I can't help but shiver with apprehension. There's something about him that I haven't liked from the beginning. Finn constantly watches me when he thinks I'm not looking but I can feel his eyes on me. Every time I tried to talk to Quinn about it she just says I'm being silly but I'm not sure_.'"

"Wow." Puck couldn't believe it - if he had just read on that first night instead of letting jealousy eat at him.

"It gets worse." Katie said. "I found at least five instances where Finn Hudson showed up at the exact same location Kurt was without being invited, too much of a coincidence if you ask me."

"They're nouveau rich; new money." Chad flipped through his papers. "Hudson won't make it through the year without a large influx of capital."

"He fits the profile." Mike added. "His family is going broke. Lots of these newer companies are going under, it's a hard market right now."

"Large influx of capital?" Puck clenched his fists thinking of all the times Finn has been alone with Kurt. "You mean like a ransom?"

"Could be the case. " Chad wasn't a hundred percent sold though. "If anything we at least know who to keep an eye out for because Finn Hudson is of course on the list."

"And he's riding in a limousine with Kurt tonight." Katie's face was somber.

"Alright guys" Mike stood to his feet, collecting their individual sheets. "Let's figure out a plan."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"What in the hell is he doing here?" Chad looked disgusted.

Kurt could only stare, paralyzed, as Tristan 'Tripp' Vanderbilt sauntered into his receiving room as if he owned the place. Too add insult to injury, Tripp looked like he just stepped off a high fashion runway in his sleek designer black suit, the top of his evening jacket topped with caramel fox fur.

"Kurt, darling," Tripp gushed, every word dripping with insincerity. "I just feel _so _grateful that you could help me out of this jam! When my driver had that family emergency I just knew I couldn't take a cab to the winter formal! Then I remembered that dear cousin Kyle-

"It's _Artie_!" Artie grumbled, sending Kurt an apologetic look.

"Of course it is." Tripp agreed indulgently. "Anyway, I remembered that he had mentioned that he was riding along with some friends to the Kellerman event. I was honestly just simply too embarrassed to call given it was such short notice but when my Father found out my predicament he took it upon himself to call his sister! And ta-dah!" He struck a pose. Kurt knew it was supposed to be a comic gesture but in reality, Tripp looked like he was at a photo shoot. "Here I am."

The room was silent.

"Hope that's not a problem." Tripp was tying to sound shy but ended up just sounding breathy. Kurt's hand's tightened on the arm of the chair. This could not possibly be happening. Even though he couldn't act as if he was with Puck in public, he'd hope that they could at least spend some time together at the country club's formal. Looking at Tripp now, his perfect cheek bones and golden hair, Kurt felt sick. The guy was drop dead gorgeous - there was no way he could hope to compete with that for Puck's attention.

"You have really nice hair." Quinn broke the silence, gazing at Tripp's highlights with envy. "Where do you get you color done?"

"Oh no, sweetheart," Tripp beamed, his cheeks flushing. "It's all natural." Kurt hated him a little more.

"Kurt, I want a few photos before we leave." Burt came out of his office, camera in hand. "I know you're to hip to be seen with your old man in public now."

"Arthur." Burt beamed pumping the young man's hand. "Good to see you as always."

"Likewise." Artie smiled.

Burt's smile disappeared. "Quinn." The tension could be cut with a knife. Kurt pitied his friend. There was no reason why his father should be hostile to her. Kurt hadn't given her the ten million in the end.

Quinn only nodded before turning back to Finn.

Burt spotted Tripp. "Tristan! What a lovely surprise, it's so nice to see you. Kurt didn't mention you were accompanying him?" He gave Kurt a pointed look. Burt did not like people showing up unannounced.

"I just imposed on your gracious son a few minutes ago Mr. Hummel, the limousine has a flat."

Kurt gaped. Tripp had just told them that his driver had had a family emergency.

"Besides, I feel so safe traveling in your company now that Kurt has a troupe of bodyguards." Tripp looked around casually and Kurt just knew he was searching for Noah, _his _boyfriend.

"Well, you can never be too careful." Burt motioned everyone to stand against the wall. "Let's get a couple of photos of you three; you boys were practically in diapers together." Kurt grimaced as he, Artie and Tripp were forced to pose for several photos before Burt was satisfied he'd gotten a good shot.

Puck came down the stairs and Kurt felt warmth suffuse him. All of the bodyguards had been required to wear formal attire and though Mike and Chad looked handsome in their tuxes, Puck was devastating. His dark hair was combed neatly, the sides slicked down. Kurt felt a rush of pride. Puck was his and there was no way he'd let Tripp get his slimy hands on him once more.

"Noah!" Kurt called out trying to keep his elation of his face.

Puck shot him a smile, his grin widening when he saw Kurt's white suit. It molded his slim body perfectly. "Kurt." He nodded. "You ready to leave?"

"Puckerman! You have a new charge." Burt presented Tripp who smiled at Puck hungrily. "This is Tristan Vanderbilt, he's the son of one of my oldest friends. Keep an eye on him as well and make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Uh," Puck's smile faltered, for the first time he noticed the new guest. "Of course." He recovered.

"Not _all _trouble I hope!" Tripp sidled up to Puck's side. "A little mischief is always good for the young."

Burt brow creased in confusion but he shrugged. "Of course."

Kurt took a step forward fully prepared to choke Tripp to death when he was stopped by Chad's arm on his wrist, restraining him.

"I could take a photo of you two, just father and son, if you wanted." Chad offered. Kurt couldn't bring himself to smile as the pictures were taken. Instead he watched Tripp say something to Puck lowly. Puck ducked his head and looked uncomfortable. Jealousy raged inside of Kurt; he didn't notice the way Finn was watching him longingly at all.

"Alright, boys, Don is outside and waiting." Burt clapped Kurt on the back after the final photo was taken. "Have a good time son, I'll see you there in an hour or two."

Kurt nodded, smiling weakly. He couldn't let Tripp Vanderbilt ruin his night. They settled into the limousine, despite Tripp's most valiant efforts, Kurt had ended up sandwiched in between Puck and Chad. Tripp was sitting next to Mike, Quinn, Artie and Finn lining the middle row.

Puck leaned over, pretending to adjust the safety belt. "You look so sexy tonight. I just want to take you back upstairs. You're so much better than Tom Vanderbilt, you don't even know how fucking beautiful you are." Puck murmured huskily, his voice so low only Kurt could hear him.

"It's Tripp." Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Puck shrugged and his hands caressed Kurt's for the briefest of seconds before moving back to his own lap. "Hadn't noticed."

Kurt laughed, turning away unable to hide his pleasure and his gaze collided with Finn's. Kurt gave him a polite smile then looked away.

He had the feeling that this was going to be a night he would never forget.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: You Could Save me**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Puck is a bodyguard who takes on a privileged client. Sparks of all kinds fly.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/15730 .html )  
**Warning:** AU, violence, angst

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

The night bore on in a series of dances and reintroductions to long lost relatives and acquaintances that Kurt scarcely remembered. After Burt arrived it only got worse. His father immediately took hold of his arm and guided him through every crowd of elderly people he could find. If Kurt heard one more person reminisce about him being in diapers he would scream. The worst part was that Chad, Mike and Puck were obliged to follow at a discreet distance. Sometimes Chad and Mike would split to watch the room at large but Puck always stayed at his back. Kurt could tell by his small smile that he was enjoying hearing every adolescent memory.

"Last I saw you, you were yay high!" Mrs. Driscoll was saying, raising her hands in the air to illustrate her point. "You ran through the parlor naked, singing 'I'm a little tea pot'! You couldn't have been more than three years old." She dissolved into dry giggles at that, her heavily jeweled hand patting Kurt's arm as if to say 'way to go'. "Your mother couldn't get you out of there fast enough. But after she got you settled away and clothed, she just raved about how on key you were while you sang! In her eyes you could do no wrong."

Kurt looked at the elderly woman with interest now. He had just assumed that Mrs. Driscoll was a friend of his father's not his mother's. Kurt was avidly interested in hearing any new information about his mother. He hardly remembered her.

"Yes, Kurt was somewhat of a dare devil." Burt smiled at his son. "My wife encouraged that sort of behavior but not when we had company, of course."

"Caroline was a sweetheart. " She turned to Kurt fondly, her faded blue eyes wet. "You look just like her, you know, that same sweet face and smile."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled sincerely.

"You raised him well, Burt. Hopefully we can catch up properly over the weekend." Mrs. Driscoll excused herself and Kurt beamed.

"How do you know her, Dad?"

"She's your mother's godmother." Burt explained. "When you were born, she spent weeks at the house. We waited a long time for you to arrive, we gave up on fertility treatments and then wham, exactly two months later, we find out she's pregnant. Caroline didn't quite know what to do with you because you were so small and helpless. " Burt laughed, reminiscing. "All she knew was that she would raise you herself no nannies, none of that fuss. She was adamant about that fact. That's why even after she died I raised you on my own." Burt paused, signaling the bartender. "Lila, Mrs. Driscoll, stayed with us for a time, being that your grandparents were in Texas. If it wasn't for her…she…" Burt dissolved into laughter and Kurt looked at him questioningly. "I wanted to take you to the emergency room when your belly button fell off! I was that clueless. Lila had to calm Caroline and I down often."

"Really?" Kurt wanted to prolong the memories. His father rarely spoke about his mother. Kurt had just accepted that it hurt too much but that didn't mean he didn't hunger for information of his mother.

"Sure did." Burt looked toward the direction Mrs. Driscoll had disappeared in. "She hasn't been back to New York in ages. I'm glad you could finally meet her." The bartender arrived and after Burt ordered he changed the topic to the stock market which meant Kurt listened with only half an ear.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"I've got to say this soiree isn't half bad." Puck teased, hand caressing the inside of Kurt's knee under the table. He'd been waiting all evening to talk to his boyfriend. Watching Kurt being shuttled from man to man had worn on his nerves. "The shrimp could've been better."

"It's not the worst I've ever had." Kurt smiled.

"I think I'm spoiled by your cooking."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can eat something that you didn't make." Puck flicked a shrimp tail and Kurt laughed.

"You're not supposed to eat at all, aren't you working?"

"Slave driver."

"You bet."

"In and out of bed." Puck elaborated. A blush suffused Kurt's cheeks and he moved his hands under the table to stop Puck's upward crawl up his thigh. Puck relented, turning his hand over palm out and Kurt responded by lacing their hands together. He was sure no one could see their intertwined hands as they were hidden from view under the table.

"Kurt Hummel, I thought that was you!" Kurt resisted the urge to cringe when Nathaniel strolled up to their table. "You're looking good."

"Thank you." Kurt replied politely.

"Well," Nathaniel stood there for a few seconds and then pulled out a chair. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" He motioned toward Puck who was watching him icily.

"Nathaniel, this is Noah Puckerman, Noah this is Nathaniel Archibald."

"Nice to meet you." Nathaniel offered his hand and Puck just looked at it, making no move to accept the handshake. Kurt struggled not to laugh at Nathaniel's expression.

"We were actually in the middle of a very, _very _private conversation so…." Puck allowed his voice to trail off pointedly.

"Of course. Nathaniel straightened his tie and got to his feet, a blush creeping up his neck. Kurt would bet his entire trust fund that no one had ever spoken to him that way before in his life. "I'll just excuse myself as not -"

"Yeah, you don't want to be rude so…" Puck gave him a cold smile and Nathaniel all but scurried way. As soon as the other man was out of earshot Kurt began to giggle.

"You have nothing to worry about." Kurt squeezed Puck's hand, his finger tracing patterns into his calloused palms. "That guy was and _is _a complete jerk."

"Ex boyfriend?" Puck tried to sound casual even as a flare of jealousy went through him.

Kurt nodded, not offering anymore information and Puck tried to think of a way not to be insanely jealous. Puck liked to think that he'd been the first of everything for Kurt, than you very much, now a floppy haired idiot had shattered his little fantasy. For the first time in a long time, Noah Puckerman was being eaten alive by jealousy. Puck watched Nathaniel throw back his head in laughter when a dark haired man said something to him.

"Would you stop with the death glare?" Kurt asked teasingly.

"He's a good looking guy, charismatic - seems to be the type that everybody would fall for…."

"He's also a dishonest cheat." Kurt admitted quietly. "We were together for about two months before I found out."

Puck was dumbfounded. Knowing Kurt, having him as his own now, he wondered who would be stupid enough to let Kurt go. "I'm sorry." He offered insincerely.

"You're not." Kurt told him. "But that's okay because now I have you and you're so much better than that loser."

"I wish I could kiss you now." Puck whispered heatedly, his eyes boring into Kurt's. "I wish I could kiss you in front of all these people and especially in front of him."

"I wish you could too."

"Kurt!" Artie wheeled up to the table. "Can you believe Tina had the nerve to show up here?" He pointed to the opposite side of the room. "She's right over there!"

"You okay?" Kurt asked as he looked in the direction Artie was pointing to. "Wait." A flurry of yellow caught his yes and his insides turned to ice. "Isn't that Mr. Fabray?" Kurt watched the older man glide across the dance floor, his wife in his arms as they danced a graceful waltz.

"Yup." Artie sounded bored. "I swear they take lessons on how to capture everyone's attention." He paused, studying the blond couple. "But I'll hand it to them, they still make a stunning pair."

"But… b-but I thought they were getting divorced?" Kurt's mind was racing, repeating what his father had told him of the Fabrays.

"Divorced?" Artie was scandalized. "Those puritans? I doubt it. The only way out of that marriage for any of them is in a coffin."

"That can't be right." Kurt watched his father at the bar, saw the older man turn around and stiffen when he caught the couple on the dance floor.

"That's just how some people are." Artie shrugged. "They don't believe in divorce."

Kurt didn't answer, he was still watching his father, trying to decipher whether the man was surprised at his wrong information or surprised that he would be caught in his lie so soon. When Burt's head immediately turned swiftly in Kurt's direction, obviously to see if his son had seen the couple, Kurt knew. His father had made up everything he'd told him about the Fabrays.

Kurt wanted answers and he was going to get them now. He strode up purposefully to his father. "I'd like to speak with you in private, Dad."

Burt studied him carefully but conceded, setting his cocktail down at the table on the way to the hallway. Kurt could see Mike following him out of the corner of his eye but at that moment he didn't care, he was more grateful that it wasn't Puck who would have to witness this. Who knew what his father would say in the heat of his anger at being confronted. If there was one thing that Burt Hummel hated, it was being cornered.

As soon as the door closed behind them and the orchestra's music faded to a muted melody, Kurt rounded on his father. "You want to tell me what that is all about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kurt."

"The Fabrays! You told me that they were divorcing, that Mr. Fabray robbed his company and fled town!" Kurt glared. "I may not be a business expert, Dad but I think it's safe to assume that if a man committed such a crime he wouldn't be at the club's winter formal, dancing with the wife he so publicly cheated on!" His voice was rising as he continued.

"You lower your voice!" Burt fumed, looking about him frantically to see if anyone had heard the exchange. "I never said that the Fabrays were divorcing!"

"No, you didn't." Kurt laughed harshly. "But you told me that the man stole millions and left his family destitute. You made me believe that Quinn was manipulating me!"

"What the hell else did you expect me to do as a father? You were about to just hand over fifty million dollars, Kurt!"

"That's what this was about? _Money_?" Kurt's stomach turned in disgust, a bitter taste in his mouth. "Quinn is my friend Dad, and I could've helped her because that's what friends do, real friends, not like your fake golf partners. The ones you look straight in the eyes even as you know you're buying out their stocks to take over their companies.

"Everything I've done, I've done for you!"

"I've heard that line before dad, and it's bullshit."

"You watch your tongue -"

"No!" Kurt faced off at his father. "I won't watch my tongue! I'm sick of you trying to control my life! I'm tired of the manipulations!" Kurt cried passionately, he was shaking he was so angry.

"There are things you don't understand -" Burt began plaintively.

"I don't care, Dad." Kurt stepped back, lifting his chin. "I'm done with hiding and I'm done with listening to every little thing you say."

"Kurt, maybe you should -" Mike could see where this was heading and tried to stop the ill timed confession.

"Noah and I are together." Kurt blurted out.

Burt blanched. "Excuse me?"

"We're together and after he's done working for you, we'll still be together."

"What in the hell-"

"I love him."

Burt's faced purpled with rage, his eyes flashing as he addressed Mike. "You're all fired, every single one of you."

"You can't do that." Kurt insisted. "They didn't do anything wrong."

"This breaks the moral clause of the contract." Burt's face was made of stone. "Not only are you all fired, but I'm not paying any of you one red cent."

Mike's face was ashen. "Sir-"

"And good luck fighting the charges of assault in court!" Burt ranted as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'm withdrawing my lawyers from the case."

"Dad!" Kurt shouted. "When will you just stop? Stop trying to use money to control everyone and everything around you!"

"I specifically spoke with you about this and yet this is how you repay me? By causing a scene in a public venue? By running headfirst into a relationship with a man that's almost ten years your senior, who's probably using you…" Burt let his hand drop, and Kurt could here the dim ring of the phone. "You think I'm just some old man who spouts nonsense because he wants his way? Believe me Kurt, if I wanted my way I would have gotten it a long time ago. You have no idea the lengths I've gone for you… I'll forgive you this time, you're young and he took advantage of you-"

"No one took advantage of anyone." Kurt stated. "I love him, Dad." This time Mike didn't interfere.

"They're all fired, do you get that?" Burt asked. "They'll all be gone by morning."

"Then…then _I'll_ pay them." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. "I have more than enough to pay their salaries and…." He hesitated but then bore on; it was high time he stood up to his father. That he stood up for what he wanted. "And the manor is Mom's and she willed it to me so…if you don't approve of my choices…." His voice broke. "You can leave."

"Kurt!" Mike was shocked.

Burt didn't move for several minutes and Kurt could literally see every layer of his father collapse until he was faced with a tired man. "Now who's using money to control everything?"

"It's y-your choice, Dad."

Burt Hummel opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it, instead he shook his head and walked away. Kurt stood in the hallway for long moments after, hearing the sharp rap of his father's shoes disappear into the parking lot.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

The glittering lights made Kurt's head spin as he re-entered the ballroom. Mike was silent next to him, withdrawn. He didn't want to know want the other man was thinking. Kurt saw Puck notice their entrance and push away from the wall, noting the tension but before Kurt could even decide what to say to the other man, Quinn came into his line of vision. The blonde was looking at the dance floor desolate, her pretty face somber. Kurt had some amends to make.

"Quinn?"

"Hi, Kurtie," She looked up and offered him a thin smile. "You having a good time?"

"Not exactly," He sat down next to her. "I just had a huge fight with my father told him about Noah and me."

"Wow." Her blue eyes went round in surprise. "I can't imagine your father taking that very well."

"Depends on what you mean by well." Kurt felt the prick of tears behind his eyes. "He fired everyone, actually."

"That's terrible." Her voice was contrite.

"It is but it's not like I don't have enough money on my own to pay their salaries. They deserve to be compensated for their work."

"Right." The corners of her red mouth turned down a bit and she looked back at the dance floor.

"I'm going to call my grandparents tomorrow, Quinn." Kurt blurted out.

"Why?"

"My father won't sign off on the money but if I just asked them I know they wouldn't turn me down." Kurt suddenly missed his grandparents very much, His grandmother especially, she smelled like his mother. He really wished she was here. "My grandparents have always supported me in everything I choose."

"Why didn't you do that before?" If anything Quinn sounded even sadder at that information. "When I asked you…for the money?"

"My father told me some things, about your family. "Kurt blushed. "Obviously, I know now that they're untrue but…at the time I believed them."

"What'd he say?"

"It was malicious stuff designed to make me doubt you and I'm ashamed to say it worked."

Quinn looked down at her red clutch, her hands tightening on the material as she thought the new information over. When she looked up her eyes were filled with tears. "Are you really going to help us out?"

"Of course," Kurt put his hand over her manicured fingers and squeezed encouragingly. "I just wish I had done it before."

"That's just so awesome, Kurt." A tear leaked out from the corner of her eyes and Kurt watched it slip down her cheek unheeded.

"Quinn." Kurt was worried. "I thought this would make you happy. Why are you crying?"

"Because…you're just…" She sniffed. "I'm just so relieved and happy and …you've always been my best friend Kurt, I swear it." Quinn threw her arms around Kurt, hugging him tightly. Kurt could feel the warmth of her tears against his bare neck. "You are my best friend."

"Don't ruin your make up!" Kurt lightly scolded her. He grabbed a linen napkin off the table and dabbed underneath his friend's eyes, careful not to smudge her eye liner.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess." Quinn gave a watery laugh, taking the napkin from Kurt and patting at the rest of the moisture on her cheeks. "People must think I'm a lunatic!"

"Save your tears! Tonight is a night for celebrating!" Kurt got to his feet and offered his hand grandly. "Let's dance the night away." But Quinn just sat in her seat, looking back up at him glumly.

"You're so happy now, Kurt …and you've helped me." Quinn took a shaky breath. "That's why I hate that I have to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Kurt sat back down, confused even as a sense of dread spread through him.

"I saw Puck and Tripp on the balcony." Quinn looked away, her tone embarrassed and Kurt's heart began to pound. "They were kissing, Kurt. I… it was more than once. I'm sorry."

And just like that, Kurt's world collapsed.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt walked into the powder room, Puck following him closely and closing the door behind them.

"So what is this? Bathroom sex?" Puck grinned lasciviously, his hands reaching out to encircle Kurt's waist. Kurt slapped his hands away angrily. Puck stepped back confused. "So this is…angry bathroom sex?"

Kurt wanted to laugh, scream, cry - anything to get rid of this maelstrom of emotions churning inside of him. This night had taken him on an emotional roller coaster he was already over wrought and now this, the final blow. The worst part of it was that he couldn't believe it. Kurt had trusted Puck completely and he'd never thought that he'd be in this situation.

"Baby…?" Puck's voice was so sweetly hesitant, it infuriated Kurt.

"How could you do this to me?" Kurt yelled. He felt like his heart was breaking and half believed it probably was. "I was willing to give up everything for you! I would've given you everything…." Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes and he wiped them away, furious that Puck could see physical evidence of his pain.

"I have no clue what you're even talking about!" Puck was looking at him as if he'd grown two heads. The lying, cheating bastard.

"Oh that's rich! I know about you and _Tripp_!" Kurt spat out the name.

"What does Tripp have to do with us?" Puck demanded, confused. "And why the hell are you so pissed off at me?"

"You're going to pretend nothing happened between you two tonight!"

"Tonight?" Puck was appalled. "Hell no, why the fuck do you think -"

"You're a liar! I trusted you and this is what you do to me."

"Your jealousy is making you crazy-"

"Just shut up!" Kurt covered his ears, trying to will down his hysteria. "Shut the fuck up and stop lying to me! Someone saw you two…out on the balcony, you were kissing him."

Puck froze, his face proclaiming his guilt. "That did happen but it meant -" Puck's head snapped back under the force of Kurt's blow. The sharp crack of the slap echoed through the powder room in the deafening silence that followed.

Kurt stared from his stinging hand to Puck's reddening face in horror.

"You …hit me?" Puck sounded dazed, his hand going to his marked cheek disbelievingly.

"I…." Kurt didn't even recognize himself. Puck was turning him into this twisted ball of rage that lashed out on people. He'd severed ties with his father for this man and now he'd lost everything. "You cheated on me."

"Listen Kurt, Tripp followed me outside and I'm not going to deny the kiss but he kissed me. I pulled away as soon as I recovered from the shock of the guy's nerve."

"Don't bother." Kurt remembered what Quinn said. She had told him the Puck and Tripp had stayed outside for more than ten minutes, that she had witnessed them kiss several times. Kurt didn't know why it hurt him so bad. This was the Puck he had met, the Puck who fucked random guys. Puck's words drifted back to him, mockingly. "I should've known, right? You warned me yourself. What was it that you told me; 'you like guys and you like to fuck them, I can't fix or reform you?"

"That was another guy. I'm not him anymore."

"Right, now you're just the guy who tongue fucks Tripp Vanderbilt on the balcony while your stupid boyfriend-"

"Are you kidding me? I fucking told you things I have never told another soul! I want to introduce you to my child! Does that sound like me playing around?" It was Puck's turn to be enraged. "If all it takes is some bullshit rumor through one of you stuck up friends to make you doubt me, then fuck you, Kurt."

"My father was right." Kurt admitted numbly. "He told me about you, tried to warn me."

"What?" Puck was surprised. He'd had no idea Hummel knew about them.

"He is right. I deserve better. You're not good enough for me!" Kurt choked on a sob. "You never were." Kurt waited for something, anything. He wanted Puck to go after him, plead his case but there was only silence. Kurt turned away, unwilling to cry in front of the other man and he rushed out of the room.

Puck watched him go, unmoving.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Blinded by his tears, Kurt stumbled into the cool night air, gasping for breath. Puck had cheated on him with Tripp, all of the dreams, all of the feelings they'd build over the past months were a lie. It hurt so much.

Kurt jumped when a hand went around him. He'd thought he was alone.

"Shh." Quinn soothed, brushing his hair away from his damp face. "It's alright."

"He l-lied to me!" Kurt sobbed out, relieved that it was his friend rather than Mike or Chad. "He made me think that it was okay to love him, I thought that he loved me too…even though he never said it b-but he…the way he treated me it was like he did." Quinn continued to rub his back in slow circles. "We were supposed to be a family…I thought with…A-aidan…" Kurt couldn't continue anymore, giving into the tears.

"He had us all fooled, Kurt." Quinn held him closer. "I thought he cared about you too." She drew back, thumbs swiping over his tears. "You know what would be fun? How about you come back to my house? We can drink hot cocoa and make voodoo dolls out of Noah Puckerman's hair?" The suggestion garnered a sob instead of the laugh Quinn was expecting.

"I can't…I have to get back inside…the guys don't know I'm out here."

"Screw them. They were all probably in on it." Quinn proclaimed. "I say we ditch the crew and make it just the two of us tonight."

Kurt wiped his eyes, his tears chilling against his face in the cold. It wouldn't hurt to go home with Quinn just for the night. He didn't want to have to ride in a car with Puck while his eyes were red and swollen from crying. It'd be better to sleep it off and face them all - his father included - in the morning. Kurt was sure they would understand and if they didn't - well, he couldn't care less about their feelings at the moment.

"Kurt? Is that okay with you?"

"Y-yeah." Kurt nodded. He thought about his bed, where he had slept with Puck just the night before. He couldn't bear to see it even less sleep in it. "I really don't want to go home right now."

"Perfect." Quinn's smile widened. "I'll just go grab my parent's car keys, you wait out here okay? Don't move."

Kurt nodded, shivering in the cold. He really should have taken his coat with him. A fresh wave of tears accompanied that thought. How was he to have known that he would end up in this position? The saddest part was that even knowing what he did about Tripp and Puck, Kurt still wished he could go back in time to when he was happy and oblivious.

Kurt was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone come up behind him until it was too late. A wet rag was clamped over his mouth and nose before he could scream. Kurt struggled, his vision blurring as the chloroform took effect.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Dallas took several deep, calming breaths in the car. He was strong enough for this, he could do it he told himself as he smoothed down wayward locks of his hair and brushed invisible lint off his tuxedo jacket. He had to. An epiphany had hit him, while he was curled up in bed feeling sorry for himself. Dallas had never felt safe his entire life until he'd been taken away by the state at fifteen. Puck had been a comforting, constant presence but he hadn't made Dallas feel as if it was truly okay to relax, to breathe freely. There was only one person who did that, Michael.

That afternoon Dallas had realized two things. The only person who made him feel safe was Mike, not Puck, no matter how much he had relied on his friend in the past. The second thing he realized had made his heart ache; Mike had loved him back then and he'd thrown it all away. And for what? To be numb and constantly afraid to be with someone?

Meeting Mike had been somewhat of an accident. They'd both been on leave, Puck and his friend, and Puck had decided to make introductions. Dallas remembered being immensely wary at first. Though they were evenly matched in height, both standing at six feet, Mike had about thirty pounds of pure muscle on Dallas's lithe frame. Dallas remembered that despite his weight advantage and training, Mike's brown eyes had been kind. The other man always quick with a smile, constantly trying to include a silent Dallas into the conversation, and before Dallas had known it he had begun responding despite himself. Mike's persistence was hard to ignore.

Dallas wanted to stop being afraid. He wanted to prove to Mike that he was willing to heal, not only for their relationship but for himself. It was time to stop letting his parents win. Tonight was the first step. He was on a job and he was going to do it; take charge of his own life. Determined, Dallas took one final bracing breath and reached for the door handle but movement at the side of the building made him pause.

Kurt was standing to the side of a streetlight, alone. Dallas frowned, where was Mike, Chad and Puck? Before he could act a masked figure came up behind Kurt, subduing the smaller man easily. Dallas sprang into action, opening the door but a black jaguar pulled up sharply to the curb. Kurt was thrown in unceremoniously and the car sped away.

45W LCH. Dallas memorized the numbers and committed them to memory.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: You Could Save me**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Puck is a bodyguard who takes on a privileged client. Sparks of all kinds fly.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/15730 .html )  
**Warning:** AU, violence, angst

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt woke up slowly and in stages, his mind struggling to grasp his surroundings. He blinked but the darkness continued; he was blindfolded, but not gagged. When he tried to sit up his wrists met with the resistance of cold, hard metal, his legs were locked into place as well. Who ever had taken him had chained him, spread eagle to what felt like a bed. Kurt's heart kicked into over drive, fear overtaking him, prickling it way up his spine.

Footsteps thumped steadily from outside of the room, breaking the eerie silence, the sounds were coming closer. Whoever was out in the hall was headed straight for him. Kurt pulled against his bounds hysterically, uselessly. The door creaked open slowly and Kurt immediately felt a shift in the air. The fine hairs at the nape of his neck stood up and goose bumps broke out across his skin. Kurt heard the low rumble of a chuckle before the person advanced.

The bed dipped below the added weight and Kurt twisted his body, holding himself taut so as not to touch his captor.

"Hello, Kurt."

The blood in Kurt's veins turned to ice; he knew that voice.

Kurt opened his mouth and screamed.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Did you run the plate?" Dallas inquired. He was getting antsy watching the house and its dimly lit rooms from the woods.

"Chad's on it." Mike's voice sounded strange. "Are you sure you got the correct letters and numbers?"

"Of course I am."

"Then we should know who has Kurt in less than five minutes -"

"Or I could just go in now and there'd be no wondering." Dallas countered. He was itching to get into the small townhouse. Kurt was in there, going through god knew what and he was being forced to wait outside while it all happened until the rest of the unit arrived.

"You're not trained for a rescue mission."

"But I'm specialized in hand to hand combat. All I need to do is get in and I can do that." Dallas rested his head against the steering wheel, fighting his frustration. "Listen, I saw two people go in there with Kurt. I could easily disarm them, you know I can."

"You saw two people go in but that doesn't mean there aren't fifty armed men inside."

_Fuck_. Mike was right. It just killed him that he had to sit outside like a lame duck. Dallas had had his reservations about Kurt but he'd never disliked the kid. Kurt was sharp and clever. Dallas didn't want that to change. He knew better than anyone how one moment could shatter the person you used to be. "You're right."

"We'll be there in less than two minutes; we're parking two miles down, taking the rest by foot."

"How's Puck taking this?"

"Truthfully?" Mike lowered his voice. "Not good. He hasn't said a single word, just strapped his guns in."

"That's better than I -" He broke off when a blood curdling scream tore through the air. It was Kurt. He sounded terrified, like he was in pain.

"Dallas? You alright?"

"Kurt just screamed." Dallas replied numbly. He could feel himself wavering and he was caught somewhere between the present and the past. Kurt's scream became his own long forgotten cries. He snapped on his shoulder holster.

"Stay calm, we're unloading, we'll-"

"I'm going in." Dallas disconnected the phone.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"_Fucking hell_!" Mike threw his phone down, the small electronic device cracked as it hit the ground. "Chad, Puck, get ready – we fucking move out now!"

Puck nodded curtly at him, his face shadowed in the darkness. Mike could just make out his tense jaw.

"Guys, I think there's something you might want to see first." Chad was staring at the blue screen of the car laptop, his features pale and blurry underneath the cold night sky.

"Chad, we don't have time -" Mike began.

"The plate Dallas gave us? The car belongs to Burt Hummel, bought and registered two months ago."

"What the fuck?" Puck asked, breaking the thick silence that had fallen. "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea, but it's all here in black and white. The car hasn't been reported missing." Chad looked at them. "What the fuck is going on here? Why would Burt Hummel -"

"It doesn't matter why. If we reach the house and Burt Hummel is there we take him out." Mike broke out of his trance. "We go through whoever we need to and we get Kurt and Dallas out alive."

"He went in alone?" Chad echoed, his voice anxious.

Mike nodded swiftly whilst strapping the rest of his guns in. "We've got about two miles to cover so keep it at a brisk jog." He stood up, addressing the two men. "We stay together at all costs. I lead. Chad, you flank the left, Puck the right. Stay on your guard for ground attack it's not likely but it's still possible. No aerial equipment and we've got the element of surprise. I don't think I need to remind you boys to watch your fucking steps. " Both men nodded and Mike turned, jogging into the darkness, not even pausing to see if the others would follow after him. He knew they would.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

A large hand clamped down over his mouth, trapping the rest of his cries in his throat. Kurt's eyes watered behind the blindfold, his struggles increasing when the hand traveled lightly up his face, briefly caressing his cheeks before undoing the knot at the back of his head. When the blindfold fell away, Kurt opened his eyes to face Finn Hudson.

"That's not very polite now is it, Kurt?" Finn purred. He was still dressed in his formal evening wear, his hair slicked back. "I'm going to have to ask you not to do that again. Not only is the sound unpleasant but it's useless to scream. We're far away from the city, so there's no one here to hear your cries."

"W- wh…." Kurt couldn't get the question out of his throat, his fear too thick.

"You mean why?" Finn mocked. "It's elementary, my dear." He grinned. "My company needs money, you have a lot of money. You do the math."

"Why me?"

"Because I like you, Kurt, and because you're very beautiful," Kurt shuddered when Finn's watery brown eyes traveled down his body. "Also because you never really saw me."

"If you wanted money…I'm not the richest -"

"Not the richest, you say? I think you need a little more understanding of your lineage." Finn's face turned hard and every trace of softness disappearing. "I don't think you have any idea how much you stand to inherit and that's what makes me sick. You have more money than you could ever possibly spend and yet you're completely unaware of it. You don't even care. Those grandparents of yours…your father…you all think that you're so above everyone else."

"This can't be why…you c-can't honestly think -"

"Shut up." Finn snapped and then smiled. "You always were very smart but you should've listened to Daddy Dearest and gone into business."

"Leave my father out of this!" Kurt felt a stab of fear. He had fought with his father and his Dad had left the party alone. Did Finn do something to him? "Did you hurt my father, you sick -"

"Shh." Finn placed his finger over Kurt's mouth, pressing hard enough to make the younger man wince. "Your father is no doubt sitting at home, in front of the fireplace, with a nice scotch and planning another company's demise as we speak." Finn's finger gentled and he moved the pad over Kurt's lip. "You know, my family wasn't always privileged, actually my father was nearly destitute growing up. It took him a long time, countless years of back breaking work and devotion to reach where he was today."

"Finn…." Kurt was afraid of the dull light in Finn's eyes.

"I want to tell you a story, Kurt." Finn scooted further up unto the bed and laid his head down on Kurt's chest. Kurt jerked under the contact but was helpless to do anything to disrupt it. "Once upon a time there was a mean wizard…let's call him Burt Hummel. This wizard had everything but it was never enough for him, so he went around the country side buying up all the villager's houses and tearing up their gardens -"

"You're insane!" Kurt spat out.

"You're insane!" Finn sat up angrily and back handed him, hard. The force of the blow brought the coppery taste of blood up to Kurt's mouth. He could feel a thin trickle of blood dribbling down his chin from where his lip was busted. "Now look what you made me do." Finn shook his head. "You never know when to just shut the fuck up do you? But then again I bet Daddy Dearest let you have your way all the time."

Kurt just watched him. The side of his face felt like it was on fire and his bottom lip was swelling. He could feel the dull throb of pain spreading up his face. In truth he was stunned, still waiting to wake up at home in bed and wrapped up safe in Puck's arms to find out that this was all a horrible nightmare. Oh god, Noah. He'd forgotten.

"Now, where was I?" Finn snuggled back down on Kurt's chest. "Ah yes, the wizard who destroyed everything." Finn ran his fingers down Kurt's side then back up again as he spoke. "In the same town there was a good man, and his name was Thomas Hudson. Thomas was an honest, hard working man and over time he was able to buy several gardens and build a working company. The wizard saw this and he was jealous, so one day he invited himself over to Thomas's house for dinner. He pretended to be Thomas' friend, even going as far to give Thomas his black jaguar as a sign of trust and when Thomas let his guard down he tore apart the gardens one by one."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You never did have a head for business." Finn laughed, the noise sounding hollow and threatening more than amused. "Hudson stocks go public in four days. Your slimy father is planning on buying us out, seizing the controlling stock. I need forty million to ensure we retain our controlling shares." Finn kissed his neck, his lips were chapped and Kurt pulled away roughly, only to cry out in pain when the metal bit into his tender skin. "The irony is, not even your father has that much in liquid assets but you know who does? You do; his darling little prince."

"It's just a c-company…Finn…come on, this isn't you -" Kurt tried to reason with him but the maniacal light in the other man's eyes only sparked further.

"To you, maybe, but to me, it's everything." Finn raised himself up to his knees. "You know, my father passed away last month. All I have left of him is this company. It would kill my mom to lose it."

"You really think you can get away with this?"

"I already have." Finn smiled, the shadows casting his face into a strange light; it almost looked skeletal. "Your father didn't make it very easy to get my hands on you and in the end I realized that the only person who could truly hand you over was, well, it was you. I just played on your insecurities. What was his name… ah Noah! Anyone could tell you were fucking him, I can smell him all over you." Finn inhaled deeply. "All it took was a few well placed words and you fell apart, screaming at your poor father like a banshee in the hallway - so classless." Finn brushed his hands through Kurt's hair. "I never thought that having Quinn as my girlfriend would work out so well, but it did. I mentioned some juicy information to her about a certain bodyguard and Tripp Vanderbilt and she went straight to you. All I had to do really was sit back and watch you make it all go up in smoke. And now I'm going to give myself a reward. Don't you think I deserve one, Kurt?" Finn straddled Kurt's hips, his hands undoing the buttons of Kurt's dress shirt. Finn only laughed harder when Kurt began to struggle, thrashing beneath him. "Go ahead…this will be a lot more enjoyable for me if you try to fight."

Kurt's heartbeat was a dull roar in his ears as he lay basically helpless and immobile under Finn's insistent hands. Puck had never cheated on him but he had yelled all of those things and hadn't even given the other man a chance to explain. Now, by his own stupid actions, he was in this position. A sob tore through his throat when he heard the harsh tear of fabric. Finn threw his shirt over the side of the bed and onto the floor. His hand pawed roughly at Kurt's exposed skin, twisting his nipples viciously, his signet ring drawing thin trails of blood. Finn looked thrilled when Kurt gave an involuntarily yell of pain.

"I love the sounds you make." Finn sank his teeth into the delicate skin at Kurt's neck, drawing blood and another pain filled shriek. Kurt couldn't believe this was happening. Even as moisture pooled in his eyes and the pain stabbed through him he couldn't grasp the reality of the situation.

"Stop," Kurt moaned pitifully. He was already weakening from the constant struggle. "No…don't do this!'

"Shut up!" Finn pulled back and Kurt could see red smears against his mouth – Kurt's own blood. He felt dizzy, terrified at the hard press of Finn's erection against his stomach. "You know you want this, you've been asking for it."

"No, I don't!" Kurt protested, trying to move away, his arms were tingling at the lack of blood flow. "My dad will pay the money…my grandparents will pay whatever you ask just please…don't do this."

"This is a special time for us, Kurt." Finn ignored all of his pleas and stripped off his shirt. "I'm going to make sure you remember this night always." Finn crushed his mouth down on Kurt's forcefully, their teeth clashing together. Kurt gagged at the feel of Finn's tongue pushing into his mouth. He tried to move his head away only to be stopped by Finn's hands pulling his hair ferociously to keep him in place while he brutalized his mouth.

Kurt screamed silently and Finn only delighted in his suffering, his thick tongue plunging between Kurt's bruised lips. Kurt waited until Finn pushed forward again then clamped his teeth down hard on Finn's tongue, biting through until blood flooded his mouth. Finn jerked back, crying out in pain, and Kurt spit his blood back into his face. Spraying the red liquid all over Finn's bewildered features.

"You little shit!" Finn bellowed. Kurt stared back defiantly. He wasn't surprised when Finn punched him, but he was surprised at the location. Instead of pummeling his face, Finn drove his fists into Kurt's chest and stomach repeatedly, screaming obscenities as he did. Kurt couldn't stop the wrenching cries that tore from his mouth as the agony hit him. Finn stopped, his chest heaving. "Maybe that'll teach you to behave, you bitch!" Finn grasped his chin in a bruising grip, "You will fucking kiss me and like it, do you understand?"

Kurt lay against the pillows, wheezing through the pain unable to answer but as Finn's head came closer to his he suddenly reared his head up and forward, head butting Finn with startling strength. His forehead cracked painfully against Finn's nose and Kurt almost passed out at the pain, but then he heard the crack of bone.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" Finn raged, blood spurting from his nose to soak his chest. His hands went around Kurt's throat, squeezing. "I'm going to kill you."

The world went dark and then gray, consciousness flickered on and off, as Kurt struggled to draw a breath. Through his world of pain he dimly registered footsteps, relief coursed through him. Someone was here to rescue him. The door flung open.

"What the hell is going on here?" Quinn gasped, framed against the doorway. She wasn't wearing her evening clothes but instead was clad in black pants and a brown turtleneck; her hair loose. "Finn, what is going on?"

"Quinn." Finn rose to his feet and crossed the room determinedly, his chest still slick with blood, both his and Kurt's.

"Quinn! Run!" Kurt yelled, hoarsely. "Run and get help!"

But Quinn just stood there, immobile until Finn was standing less than two inches away from her. Kurt felt bile rise into his mouth as he watched Quinn kiss Finn on the lips.

"Quinn...but…" Kurt choked out, tears falling down his cheeks freely now. The betrayal was too deep.

"Finn, we were supposed to keep the blindfold on him!" Quinn scolded him lightly. "This disrupts the entire plan. How are we supposed to let him go now that he knows we're the ones who kidnapped him? You think he's just going to keep quiet about this?"

"That's just it, Quinn." Finn pulled her into his arms and the blonde went willingly. "There's a new plan. We don't let Kurt go. As soon as the money transfer goes through, and if my calculations are correct then Burt has already received the demand, Kurt has to die."

"But you said, that's not what you said before." Quinn frowned, looking at the blood speckled sheets. "Why is he chained to the bed? You want to fuck him now? Is that it?"

"It's just something I have to do." Finn said softly. "But as soon as it's over, it's over. You know I only love you." He brought his hands to her cheek. "It's always been you."

"I gave you the money…." Kurt sobbed. "You s-said that -"

"It was too little, too late." Quinn didn't even look at him. "Finn and I need much more if we want to secure our future together."

"He's going to _rape _me, Quinn!" Kurt cried. "How is that okay? How do you think that's love?"

Quinn wavered, her hand fluttered against Finn's chest.

"That is love. I have to do this so we can move on. " Finn placed his hand over hers. "The only reason I even feel anything for you is because of your sick games."

"He would never want you if you hadn't constantly teased him and tempted him."

"Quinn! Don't do this, please…." Kurt begged. "Quinn…"

The blonde pulled away from Finn, her blue eyes sad and regretful as they took in Kurt's battered state. "You'll understand one day, Kurt, when you're in love." Kurt's hopes collapsed as he watched her head to the door. "Be quick about it, Finn, but don't hurt him too bad, that's my best friend you're dealing with."

The door closed behind her and Finn turned back to him, grinning.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Dallas moved soundlessly down the hallway, moving in and out of the shadows lithely and constantly watchful for the house's occupants. He had gone to the kitchen first, contrary to Mike's belief he knew how to canvas a situation, though he did not have special ops experience. The kitchen was a reliable indicator as to how many people occupied the house. He'd found two glasses, upside down, in the sink. Most likely he was dealing with a unit of two and one was a woman. The faint imprint of lipstick at the edge of the glass told him as much.

After he'd finished in the kitchen, he'd started down the stair well. There had been two lights on that were visible from the outside, the basement light and one of the upper rooms. Chances were when you drugged a person you would take them out of sight and earshot and the basement would be a safer bet. Dallas barely had enough time to duck into a hall closet when the basement door suddenly opened. His eyes widened but he made no sound. Quinn Fabray walked briskly down the hallway, whistling 'Goin to the Chapel'. Dallas stayed still until she rounded the corner. A shiver ran through him when he heard muffled cries through the door.

Abandoning thoughts of knocking out Quinn, Dallas moved purposefully out of the shadows. Kurt was his number one priority. Removing his gun from his holster, Dallas slowly slid the door open and crept down the stairs. His hands were sweating when he reached the bottom, faced with the final door. Jagged images were spinning through his head and he was almost positive of what he would find there. It would hit too close to home, but Dallas knew he couldn't fail now. He pushed back against the voices in his head and wiped away the sweat beading at his brow. He steadied his swaying feet as he turned the door handle and the door swung open.

Rage poured through him at the sick tableau before him. Kurt was struggling weakly while Finn was pressed down atop him, hands fumbling between their bodies. Dallas didn't need to see to know what the bastard was attempting to do. Not stopping to see if Finn had a weapon, Dallas lunged at the taller man, dragging him off of Kurt's partially nude body.

"What the fuck?" Finn turned around and Dallas slammed his fist into the other man's face. Finn crumpled to the ground.

"Dallas!" Kurt cried out, relief draining the rest of his strength. "Oh god...I thought you guys wouldn't…." Kurt dissolved into tears.

"It's okay. You're okay." Dallas mumbled. The words bringing back memories of a kind faced FBI agent. When Agent Freidman had spoken those words to him, they'd eclipsed the horror and showed him a spot of sun. Dallas wanted to do the same for Kurt. "They can't hurt you anymore."

Kurt nodded. "My hands, free my hands and feet."

"Do you know where the key is?" Dallas asked. But first things first, it was a rookie mistake to leave the suspect unattended. Tying Kurt's discarded shirts into a make shift rope, Dallas bound the unconscious man's hands behind his back, then brought his feet to his hands and bound them up as well. It wasn't standard but it worked. Finn wouldn't be making any dramatic appearances any time soon.

"The d-drawer - check there." Dallas opened the nightstand and sure enough the keys glinted back at him, silver in the fluorescent lights. He went to work on unlocking the manacles. That had been the first thing that had been done for him all those years ago.

"The blood?" Dallas questioned as he unlocked the last lock. Kurt grabbed the sheet up around him wincing. "Are you hurt? I'm going to phone an ambulance." He was on the phone with 911 in an instant, relaying their information while Kurt watched Finn fearfully.

"It's mostly Finn's…he was going to…" Kurt trailed off with a shudder.

"But he didn't and that's the important thing." Dallas hung up the phone. "Ambulance will be here soon, are you sure you're okay?

"I am, it's more Finn's blood than mine."

"Puck would be proud." Kurt flinched when Dallas touched his ribs, his back to the door. "Looks like you're pretty badly bruised."

"I am…Quinn!"

"I know, I saw her before I got down here. The bitch did this to you?"

"No! No!" Kurt shook his head frantically. He stared in horror as Quinn pulled back the huge kitchen knife. "She's behind you!"

"What?" Dallas half turned in confusion. His green eyes blinked in disbelief as the blade sunk deep into his side. He looked back up at her in shock.

"Here's how it's going to be. I want you to untie him." Quinn twisted the knife, and Dallas hissed. "Now."

"You think a knife will stop me?" Dallas's face was quickly bleeding of color. "Well fuck you, bitch." He shoved her back hard, sending Quinn staggering back half a dozen steps.

"How about a gun?" Quinn jerked open the desk to the right of the door and pulled out a black. 45.

"Stop it! It's over, Quinn!" Kurt looked fearfully at the gun. "Just leave...don't do this..."

"I'm not going anywhere, not without Finn."

Dallas moved in front of Kurt, despite the younger man's protests. "Give it your best shot."

Quinn unlocked the safety but before she could fire, Puck was suddenly looming behind her. His arm shot out wrapping around her from behind and exerting pressure on her wrist until the gun fell to the ground.

"Noah!" Kurt couldn't stop his cry of joy.

Puck spun Quinn around, slamming her against the wall before motioning for Chad to tie her up. The moment Chad took hold of her wrists, Kurt leapt from the bed and into Puck's waiting arms, sobbing his relief against his neck.

"He saved me." Kurt murmured. "And she…" Puck drew him close and the rest of the words were lost to him Dallas but he saw the look of pure gratitude Puck gave him. It had been worth it.

Dallas watched them, happy even as the world swam around him. He looked down at the silver plated handle of the knife which protruded from his chest. It had most likely punctured his lung. He staggered.

"Dallas?" Mike rushed over to him, holding him up. "What's wrong with you…." Mike spotted the knife and inhaled sharply. "Shit! Fuck, why didn't you say something. How long?"

"Long enough." He dropped down, swayed and Mike lowered him to the floor slowly.

"Call an ambulance!" Mike shouted.

"Already called." Dallas gritted out.

Chad ripped off the pillow cases and gave them to Mike who pressed them around the wound trying to stiffle the blood. "Shit….I don't know, do we keep it in? Fuck…I wish Katie was here."

"T-twisted it." Dallas managed. "We have to take it out."

"You fucking bitch!" Mike roared. He wanted to kill Quinn, choke the blonde to death, better yet cut her into pieces slowly while she watched, conscious and in agony. He'd done it before. But now was not the time, he had to watch out for Dallas first and foremost; his green eyed angel.

"You should have just let us be! I hope that fucking prick dies, you hear me?" Quinn was quickly silenced by Chad who knocked her out with one blow. He left her crumpled body near Finn's.

Mike hands only shook slightly when he grasped the blood slick handle. He took a deep breath and pulled it up and out in out swift motion. Dallas didn't cry out, didn't let out a single sound, but he could feel the pain radiating through the younger man's body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mike repeated the litany as he bound up Dallas's side, making sure he was sitting up so the blood wouldn't fill his lungs.

"Ambulance is on its way." Puck told them quietly, Kurt still wrapped in his arms. "They'll get here on time. They have too."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

The wait for the ambulance was torturous. Each minute felt like a lifetime. Dallas was getting weaker, colder. Everyone could feel it.

"Dal, come on, man…you're okay…just try and stay awake…." Mike cradled the fallen man in his arms, trying to ignore the hot rush of blood oozing through his fingertips. He applied more pressure on the wound and Dallas moaned. "It's okay…just stay with me." Mike pleaded.

"Kurt's okay?"

"He's golden." Mike reassured him. "He's with Puck right now, you did it."

"Didn't want them….to hurt him like they hurt me."

"Dallas." Mike could feel the tears threatening to choke him as he watched the younger man's face smooth out. He could feel him drifting further away.

"I'm not …scared anymore." Dallas smiled faintly.

"No." Mike smiled through his tears, not caring when one slid down his cheek.

"Mike…I…" His voice slurred but then came back a little stronger. One hand reached for his face, wiping away the moisture clumsily. Dallas gave a pained smile. "Love…you. Always did."

"Dallas!" Dallas!" Mike felt Dallas' body go lax and pain tore through him. Mike laid him down on the floor. "Chad, put pressure on the wound," Mike barked. "I'll administer CPR."

"Mike…." Chad pressed his fingers to Dallas's neck. There was no pulse.

"Don't fucking tell me to give up!" Mike's voice was broken as he gazed at Dallas's lifeless face. "You don't…I can't…you know… I can't fucking walk away…you can't ask me to…" Sirens wailed in the distance and he wanted to cry at the irony.

Chad got down on his knees numbly, his hands replacing Mike's atop the blood soaked bandages.

"1, 2, 3" Mike began to count off.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: You Could Save me**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Puck is a bodyguard who takes on a privileged client. Sparks of all kinds fly.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/15730 .html )  
**Warning:** AU, violence, angst

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt walked through the door ragged, exhausted; he'd never been so happy to see the house gates in his entire life. He knew that he looked a mess, his clothes hanging in tatters around him. The bruise on his face had already turned a nauseating shade of yellow and blue. Chad helped him climb out of the car, careful not to put pressure on his bruised side. Kurt was practically swaying on his feet he was so tired. He was hoping to avoid his father, at least until he was changed and dressed but as soon as the door opened, Burt was on them in an instant.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I was…." Burt trailed off , his deep set eyes widening as he took in Kurt's condition. The torn, blood stained clothes, the large bruise covering half of his face and his scabbed mouth. Burt moved closer, horrified. "Oh my god, what happened?" He reached to touch Kurt's bruises gingerly.

"You mean to tell me you didn't know?" Kurt batted his hand away. "I was abducted how could you not have heard-"

"We didn't tell him." Chad cut in. "The car that took you to the townhouse was registered under your father's name. It would've been a security risk to let him know, he could've been the one behind it all. "

"You thought I would…to my own son?" Burt sputtered, appalled.

"Thought you'd be more concerned about the car." Chad snarled back, coldly. "What was your Jaguar doing in the hands of Hudson?"

"Hudson was behind all of this?" Burt face was enraged. "That basta -"

"Answer the question." Chad would not be deterred. He watched Burt's face closely.

"The car? I gave it…as a gift to his father, when we were in business together." Color crept up Burt's cheeks and Kurt watched, realization dawning.

"Dad…Tell me you didn't…."

"Didn't what?" Burt looked at him, his face coloring with concern. "You know we should get you out of those clothes, have a bath drawn up. How badly are you hurt? Should I take you to the hospital -"

"Finn said that you tricked his Father. That you pretended to be his friend and business partner while you bought his company out from underneath him." Guilt was stamped all over Burt's face. "I never…" Kurt was repulsed. "Even when I accused you of being cut throat I never truly believed you'd do anything like this, Dad! That was a man's life! You destroyed it…And for what? What could you possibly gain?"

"It was a business decision." Burt faced him, unrepentant.

"You are just about the slimiest son of a bitch there is." They both turned at the sound of Chad's voice. "You have everything!" He gestured around them. "And you still want more. You know, I was trying to figure out why the car was still registered under your name. Why you didn't give Hudson the title if it was a gift? Then suddenly it all just clicked into place." Chad laughed humorlessly. "You were going to take it back, weren't you? After you destroyed Hudson's company, you were such a miserable bastard that you were going to take back the measly car."

Burt straightened, his chin lifting defiantly. "I do not have to stand here and take that sort of disrespect from you." Burt sneered. "I don't owe you any explanations."

"You owe me one." Kurt spoke up quietly. "Finn didn't just randomly target me just for money. He came after me because of your actions. I deserve to know, Dad."

Burt glared at Chad before turning back to his son. "Alright, Kurt, I'll level with you. This is a kill or be killed industry. If I didn't strike -"

"So it's true?" Kurt interrupted. He wasn't interested in whatever complicated story his father was planning on feeding him. He just wanted the truth; a yes or a no.

"Yes." Burt had the grace to hang his head as he answered.

"Of course it is." It was Chad's turn to sneer.

"You may think I'm some kind of a monster but it's a dog eat dog world. If I wanted to expand my company in this economy, I had to own both production and supply. So I made some questionable choices but that does not justify some lunatic terrorizing my son out of a sick sense of revenge." Burt stared back at Chad, defiantly. Chad turned away, blowing out a disgusted breath and Burt saw his red streaked hands. "And whose blood is on your hands?"

"Whose blood?" Chad looked at him, his blue eyes blazing. "One of my best friend - my partner - and for what?" Chad couldn't continue, his face turning red as emotion stopped his voice. "You wanted us gone by morning, we'll be gone."

"Chad -" Kurt began. This was the first time Kurt had seen the blonde man with anything but a leering grin on his face. It hurt Kurt to see him hurting.

"I'm going to get Katie. She'll want to see him, before..." Chad barreled past them and down the corridor. Both Hummels watched him go.

The crackling of the fire was the only sound in the living room. Kurt felt physically depleted, he couldn't stand up anymore. Hearing his father admit to actively destroying the lives of others without remorse had been hard. Kurt couldn't deal with all of this on his own. It was selfish of him, especially now, but he still wished that Puck was with him. Kurt needed him there.

'I just don't understand you." Kurt fell down heavily onto the sofa, his eyes haunted as he replayed what had happened in his mind, the grotesque scenes clear and vivid. Towards the end, Dallas had started choking, blood coming up dark red from his mouth to stain his pale skin. Kurt could only stand by helpless with the rest of the crew as he sucked in his last breaths, gargling as if he was drowning under water.

"Kurt?" Burt was looking at him, pale, his glass of brandy still in his hand. Finn had been right, down to the last detail. His father had been sitting in front of his fireplace and drinking his liquor. Harsh laughter bubbled up inside of him and Kurt began to giggle, unable to stop himself. Burt stared at him horrified; that only made him laugh harder. "Are you okay? Do we need to take you to the hospital -"

"Are you really that blind?"

"How am I supposed to know what's wrong if you won't tell me?"

"You just are…you're my father! You should've known things!" Kurt cried. "You should've known what you were doing was heartless! You should've known that I was kidnapped tonight! You shouldn't have walked away after we fought!" Kurt felt better when he yelled, the emotion freed him, so he continued to raise his voice. "Quinn turned me over for money, that I would've just given her! You should've known that -"

"But I…I didn't know." Burt stared at Kurt, incredulously. "I thought when you didn't come back that you were just being disobedient; teaching me a lesson. After we had that fight and I walked away -"

"It was Quinn and her charming boyfriend Finn who were behind the threats all along. Guess you were right - I'm just a stupid and naïve kid…." Kurt broke in. "All anyone ever sees when they look at me is a pile of money." His voice was bitter.

Burt fell silent. "What else happened tonight? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Finn Hudson drugged me outside of the country club. When I woke up I was ...chained." Kurt pulled his arms around himself. "The worst thing is when Quinn walked in I thought I was saved! I didn't think for a moment that she would do that to me but…she….When Finn tried to...." Kurt couldn't continue.

"What did he try to do?" Burt didn't want to know the answer, outrage and fear laced through him; his hands tightened around his glass.

"He tried to rape me." Kurt finally got out. "And she knew he was going to…do that but she still walked away. She didn't care."

"I'm going to tear apart that fucking bastard! Rip him from limb from limb." Kurt was startled. Burt rarely swore and when he did he never used a word like 'fuck'. "I'm going to destroy him! I'll call up the city prosecutor! They're not going to get away with hurting you Kurt, I won't let them!"

"Stop!" Kurt interjected, breaking into his father's tirade. "I don't need you to be the avenging angel, Dad!" The tears overflowed. "I just need you to be my father…is that too much to ask?"

"Kurt…" Burt sat down next to him, his movements unsure. "You're right…I haven't been just your dad for awhile."

"No you haven't…you've been too tied up in business and appearances to even listen to me." Kurt paused. "You don't care enough to even give the man I love a chance, dad. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Kurt, you're young and impressionable -"

"Say that one more time and I will scream!" Kurt interjected heatedly. "I'm an adult, Dad! I'm old enough to make my own decisions and live my own life."

"I know that, Kurt, I do. It's just…" Burt looked at him silently and then sighed heavily. "You have to understand. I look at you and I still see the little kid who streaked across the living room naked. I think you could be a hundred and six and I'd still see you as a four year old singing 'I Will Survive' in your mother's high heeled shoes." Burt's face was soft as he remembered the images so vibrant and real behind his closed lids. He opened his eyes once more. "But when I look at this Puckerman character…I see a war veteran who's seen things that I can't even imagine. I see a guy whose done things I don't even want to know about. It scares me that this dark, worldly man is who you've decided to love."

"I didn't decide anything. It's just the way I feel."

Burt nodded, distractedly. "I know that and I remember being young and in love so don't think I don't know what you're going through…I just don't trust him."

"Then trust me."

Burt knew he had two choices. Either he straightened up, got his head out of his ass and made amends, or he would lose his only child forever. "Alright." Burt finally conceded.

"Really?" Kurt was bewildered, stunned. He hadn't expected his father to accept him and Puck or their relationship in a million years.

"Really," Burt smiled at him. "It's high time I changed the way I've been doing things in my life." He opened up his arms and Kurt went into them gratefully. Guess I should start getting used to that Puckerman character walking around my house, eh?"

Kurt laughed with tears of happiness in his eyes. "Well, you can start by not referring to him as 'that Puckerman character'."

"I'll do you one better." Burt hugged him tighter. "Invite that man of yours to Christmas Eve dinner."

Kurt smiled broadly, not caring or noticing the pain that came from smiling too hard with his bruised lip. His idyllic state was fractured by hurried footsteps. Katie and Chad shuffled by them in a blur of duffle bags and suitcases. Kurt could tell that Katie had been crying, her nose was red and her eyes were puffy. Reality intruded. He'd almost forgotten.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

His eyelids felt so incredibly heavy like they were weighed down. He could see the orange light reflecting behind his lids but he couldn't muster enough strength to pry his eyes open. There was warmth curled around his left hand, someone was touching him, holding his hand. Where was he? His mouth was dry and sour. He could hear voices, he recognized them. That was Mike talking but he didn't sound like himself. There was no cheerfulness in his voice and he sounded strained. Mike sounded sad and he wondered why.

When he tried to move pain ricocheted through his chest. The jolt of sensation left him feeling more aware. His eyelids fluttered. Almost there he told himself. Another throb of pain and his eyes jumped involuntarily open at half mast. He could see shapes to go with voices.

Katie was perched at the end of his bed. He could clearly make out her profile. She looked awful, her blonde her in a messy ponytail. She was dressed in pajama pants and what looked to be a man's sweater. She was biting her nails, something she only ever did when she was nervous or scared.

Puck came into his view and suddenly he was confused, Puck looked like he hadn't slept in days. Puck's face was ragged and unshaven, his eyes bleary as he said something to Katie. What was going on with everybody and why where they gathered in his bedroom? He could hear Chad's voice but he couldn't see him. The same went with Mike.

He tried to turn over and was in agony. He felt like someone had poked a burning hot hole through his chest. He couldn't help it, a whimper escaped him. The hand around his immediately tightened, Mike gave a cry of joy and the room fell silent.

"Guys, he moved!"

"You know what the doctor said -" Katie sounded weary.

"No! I'm not imaging anything. He fucking moved and he made a noise. I think he's in pain. He must be coming to." Mike insisted.

"Let's just wait for the final prognosis before we jump to any conclusions." Chad advised.

"I'm not jumping to any conclusion! He fucking moved!"

"Like he moved the other day?" Puck challenged. "Come on Mike, I want him to get better as much as you do but the Doctor says that even if you think you feel something, most likely it's an involuntary muscle spasm. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"And the talking?" Mike demanded.

"So now it's talking? How'd it go from noises to -" Chad asked.

"Oh, fuck you!"

"Stop fighting!" Katie shouted over them. "What is wrong with you? Dallas is a fighter! He needs us to stay strong for him and you two are already giving up after two days?"

He couldn't take the competing voices around him and his eyes slid shut once more. He tried to wet his lips before he opened his mouth to speak. His voice came out rusty. "Guys, stop…."

"Holy shit!" Katie cried. "He talked!"

"I heard it too!" Chad crowded up to the bed.

"If you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes." Mike encouraged, bringing his other hand to the prone man's face.

It all came flooding back to him; Quinn's vindictive face and the slickness of blood and the taste of fear.

Dallas opened his eyes.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt stayed up with his father talking the next night. They still had a long way to go in their relationship, especially where Puck was concerned, but they were mending fences. Puck was still at the hospital and had texted him two hours ago. There was no change in Dallas's condition. Kurt prayed he would be alright.

Now, Kurt was eating an early supper with his father. At the mention of Aidan, Burt's eyes had widened in shock. In all the chaos of the last couple of days, Kurt had neglected to fill his father in on that fact.

"He has a what now?" Burt almost choked on his glass of wine.

"A son, Dad," Kurt reiterated, calmly. "Well, he's really his little brother but Noah's raised him since birth."

"He has a kid?"

"Yes, Dad," Kurt shook his head in exasperation. "I think I already told you he did more than once."

"So you're going to…" Burt trailed off, shell shocked.

"We're going to raise him together, as a family." Kurt filled in resolutely.

"Do you have any idea what a huge undertaking parenting is? You have to plan on becoming a parent and even then you have a lot to learn. You're eighteen, Kurt! You can't just suddenly decide that you want to play daddy for a day."

"I know that, Dad and believe me, I'm fully committed to Noah and Aidan."

"Do you even know what you're getting into?" Burt looked at him skeptically. "A child isn't just some puppy you can take back to the store after he pees on your carpet -"

"For god's sake, Dad, for the last time the puppy bit me, several times, that's why I gave it back, not because he peed on the stupid carpet." Kurt rolled his eyes as he pushed his peas around his plate. "I know that parenting is a big responsibility. Ever since Noah told me about Aidan, I've gotten tons of books to prepare myself."

"Aidan?" Burt echoed. "Books?" He laughed loudly. "Books don't teach you how to be a parent. You can't prepare yourself for that kind of thing." He studied Kurt, his son was wearing black cotton pajamas and a black silk sleep jacket and it was four o'clock in the afternoon. "You still need Rosemary to cut your meat! How are you going to raise some baby? Change diapers?"

"He's four, hardly an infant." Kurt sniped. "And for your information, Rosemary cuts my meat before she cooks it so I have no choice but to eat it as is."

Burt stared at him and then threw back his head in laughter. "I think you should just admit that you bit off more than you could chew."

"I did no such thing."

"I'm sure you weren't expecting to be saddled with a child."

"Saddled? He's not a pony, Dad. And though I didn't expect to have to be a parent, it's a role I'll embrace." Kurt expression softened. "Aidan is just the sweetest child ever. Noah talks about him so much that I feel like I already know him and he's so adorable, you should just see -"

"You haven't even spoken to this child?" Burt blurted out, shocked.

"Well, no…."

"What if he despises you on sight?' Burt asked. "What if he wants nothing to do with you?"

"Thank you for being so encouraging, Dad." Kurt said sarcastically.

"That could be the reality." Burt replied.

"I know what you're thinking, Dad."

"Do you?" Burt scoffed. "Amazing we're psychically linked!"

"You're thinking that I won't be able to raise a child."

Burt raised an eyebrow. "I'm thinking that this roast is dry and that Rosemary is losing her touch." Burt speared his meat and eyed it critically.

"Dad, be serious." Kurt said. "You said you were open to the idea of Noah and I."

"I'm not your biggest fan or anything. I have no choice but to trust you to make your own decisions."

"So tell me why you have that look on your face?"

"Eh?' Burt chewed his food.

"Dad!" Kurt was exasperated. "It's obvious what you're thinking!"

"And what is that?"

"That I'm too young to be tied down with a child. I'm far too invested in the city life and there is no possible way I could truly be happy in some backwoods, country town with Noah." Kurt did his best Burt impression. "I'd get bored in no time."

"_Hm_." Burt swallowed. "Guess we _are _psychically linked."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck had come home from the hospital early and with Dallas conscious and finally responding he'd felt free to go see Kurt. The truth was he could barely keep himself away from the younger man, especially now that he'd almost lost him. Almost losing Kurt had made so many things clear to him. It had put their relationship into perspective.

Puck couldn't wait to get Kurt and Aidan to meet one another. He would finally have the family he'd always wanted, with the man he loved. Puck smiled faintly, he'd tell Kurt tonight. Honestly, he couldn't hold back anymore. The words 'I love you' were threatening to spill from his lips at any moment. Puck couldn't wait to see the look on Kurt's face.

Voices were drifting in from the dining room and Puck paused when he heard his name. Kurt had told him that Burt wouldn't try and restrict their relationship but something told Puck that the older man wouldn't be persuaded so easily. Puck stood outside the door for a moment. He could hear Burt's voice and he really had to mentally prepare himself to not snarl at the rich old snob. Burt was going to be his father-in-law one day. He smiled at the thought of proposing, his smile broadened when he pictured marrying Kurt.

Puck's smile fell off his face as the murmurs became clear words. Kurt was speaking.

_"I'm too young to be tied down with a child. I'm far too invested in the city life and there is no possible way I could truly be happy in some backwoods country town with Noah_ -

Puck turned away swiftly, ignoring the burning ache in his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening, again.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt looked up, a prickle of fear running through hum when the door to his bedroom opened. He was still startled by sudden noises, remnants of his time with Finn. Kurt sagged against the satin decorative pillows in relief when he saw that it was Puck.

Happiness filled him at the sight of the tall man. Kurt hadn't been able to sleep all night. After having dinner with his father and squaring away all remaining issues about Puck, Kurt was eager to see his boyfriend. Puck had been gone all day and he and Mike had been keeping vigil at Dallas's bedside.

"Hey," Kurt called out softly in greeting, coming up to his knees on the bed. "Any news?"

"Yeah, he…uh woke up. The doctor says he'll make a full recovery, it'll just take some time." Puck shucked off his jacket wearily. "When I left he was talking and everything."

"That's wonderful!" Kurt gushed. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"It's a relief for all of us." Puck agreed. "Can't sleep?"

"No, my side aches too much to actually sleep comfortably. Dad called a doctor in, he confirmed what we already knew. I'm just bruised. The prescribed me some pain medications. " Kurt pointed at a yellow prescription bottle that was sitting on his night stand. " It'll make me drowsy and I wanted to wait until you were here to take it. I think it'll be awhile before I can sleep on my own. Good thing I have you, right?" Puck didn't answer but toed off his boots and crawled up the side of the bed to lie on his side. Kurt followed, kissing Puck softly before tucking his head underneath Puck's unshaven chin and inhaling his comforting clean scent. His rigid limbs relaxed immediately. "I'm so glad you're here."

Puck just held him silently, his hands moving on Kurt's back in gentle circles.

"Any news about Quinn and Finn?" Kurt broke the silence. The pain that had been tormenting him all day was vanishing, melting away under the heat of Puck's body.

"The judge denied them bail. I think your father had a hand in that."

"I don't care - whatever keeps them locked up and away from us."

"They found a shit load of drugs in Quinn's system." Puck remarked somberly. "I know you mentioned she had a problem with cocaine in the past."

Kurt went still, thinking back to the way she had looked at him that night with her eyes so glassy. It made sense that she was on drugs but it didn't excuse her behavior. When he said as much out loud Puck nodded his agreement before abruptly shifting the topic.

"I'm leaving for Lima in the morning."

"To get Aidan?"

"Yeah."

"Well then…" Kurt hated to sound so needy but he didn't want to be away from Puck. "Why don't I come with you? We could use the time to get him accustomed to -"

"It's Christmas, Kurt, you should be here with your father, your family."

"_You _are my family. " Kurt insisted, he raised up on an elbow to see Puck's eyes. They were shadowed; closed. Kurt felt a mild sense of dread spread through him. "I should be with you and Aidan."

Puck sighed. "We need to talk."

Kurt stiffened for a moment. Those words never preceded anything good. "Okay." He swallowed dryly.

"The night you were taken, in the bathroom." Puck sat up on the bed, letting go of Kurt. "You broke up with me."

"I was under the impression that you'd cheated on me. Quinn," Kurt could barely bring himself to say her name. "She told me that she saw you and Tripp Vanderbilt making out on the balcony. I…thought she was my best friend and at that time I trusted her, stupidly."

"You said I wasn't good enough for you." Puck's voice was hurt. "That you agreed with your father about me."

"Can't we just please act like that never happened?" Kurt didn't like the way the conversation was going. He hated the seriousness in Puck's eyes. "My father doesn't think that way anymore and I never did! I swear I was just angry and stupid, so I lashed out at you."

"It was a childish thing to do."

That stung but Kurt couldn't find the words to defend himself. "It was."

"After our argument that night - before we even knew you were missing - I started to wonder about the things you said. How little it took for you to distrust me."

"That was then." Kurt took Puck's hands in his own. "I promise you I am fully committed to you and to Aidan. This is what I want."

"For now."

"_For always_."

"How do I know that two months or even worse two years down the line, you decide that some country life isn't good enough for you and you leave us to go back to the bright lights of the city?"

"That won't happen." Kurt said firmly. He knew in his heart that he couldn't live without Puck. He loved him, without him he was half of a person.

"But how am I supposed to know for sure?"

"You have to trust me. Isn't that what a relationship is about ? Trusting each other?"

"You mean the way you trusted me when Quinn fucking lied about me cheating on you?"

Kurt flinched. "Just give me a chance."

"I can't afford to take that risk, Kurt. I have a child to think about. Aidan hasn't had the most stable upbringing so far but I made a promise to myself that once I regained custody that would all change."

"I…I don't understand."

"The other night, all it took for you to fly off the handle and walk out on me, on us, was some bogus tip from your coked up friend." Puck paused, then continued on, his voice unwavering. "Aidan needs two reliable parents, Kurt, and as much as I want that to be you, I just don't think you're ready for that kind of commitment."

"Noah, I made a mistake and I'm sorry…" Kurt's head was spinning, how did things get so bad so fast? "Whatever you're about to say…please don't."

"I'm not the only one I have to think about, Kurt." Puck smiled sadly.

"Bullshit!" Kurt's pain was replaced with anger. "You're afraid, Noah! You're scared to open up to me, to be with me, you always were!"

"I'm not afraid!" Puck shot back.

"You are! You're always stopping yourself from opening up to me." Kurt looked at Puck, his expression pleading when the older man began to tug his shoes back on. "Why can't you trust yourself to be with me?"

"I've told you everything there is to know about me -"

"You've never once told me you loved me." Kurt gasped out.

"Kurt -"

"Then I'll take the first step." He got off the bed, standing beside it, his gaze fixed on Puck who stared back at him incredulously. "I love you, Noah. I feel like I've felt that way forever." Puck stared back at him silently. Each passing moment cut into Kurt's heart a little deeper. "Noah…?"

"You don't know what you feel."

"Then tell me what I don't know." Kurt retorted. "Tell me how you feel."

"I…" Puck was looking everywhere but at him. Kurt's hopes wilted. "Kurt, it's not that simple. It never is." He pulled on his jacket and turned his back to Kurt, walking to the door.

"I'm not Jenna." Kurt said. Instinctively he knew she was what was standing between them. The ghost of some girl he had never met was keeping him from all of his dreams, from the man he loved. Kurt had thought Burt was their biggest obstacle but he had been wrong.

"This is goodbye." Puck's shoulders tensed and his hand froze on the door handle. "It has to be."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Where's my future son in law?" Burt rose to his feet stiffly as Kurt walked into the dining room and if Kurt's heart wasn't ripping in two he would've found the forced smile on his father's face endearing.

"He left last night." The table top was set festively with a red and green checked cloth. Rosemary had gone over board. There were rows of cinnamon buns, Belgian waffles, scrambled eggs ,sausage and biscuits. Kurt looked away. The scents were making him sick.

"Well that was rude of him," Burt frowned. "I thought we arranged to have a sit down today. Didn't you tell him?"

"Didn't need to," Kurt replied curtly, taking his seat. "He left because…he left me, Dad, alright?"

"What? No, absolutely not alright!" Burt huffed. "Who does that bastard think he is? No one leaves a Hummel, least of all someone like -"

"Dad."

"Oh, Kurt…" Burt trailed off not knowing what to say as he watched his son's eyes well up with tears. "I'm sorry, son."

"Don't bother pretending, Dad. This is what you wanted." Kurt swiped at the tears trickling down his face. It seemed like all he did lately was cry. "You know you're ecstatic. You got what you wanted and cheers to you, you didn't even have to manipulate a single soul."

"This isn't what I wanted, Kurt." Burt realized that he was telling the truth when he said that. It wasn't just for show. He walked over to Kurt's seat. "I want you to be happy. I hate it when you cry." Kurt just cried harder at that. "Hey, it's okay." Burt drew his son into his arms. "I'm here for you."

Kurt nodded into his chest, his arms coming up slowly to hug his father back.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Daddy!" Puck's heart stopped as he watched his son run towards him at full speed. His blue eyes were sparkling with happiness and his dark hair flew behind him as his little feet ate up the distance between them. Having no other choice, Puck quickly dropped his overnight bag and opened his arms just in time to catch the small, flying figure.

"Hi, buddy." Puck hugged his wriggling son tightly to his chest, bringing a hand up to stroke his silky dark hair.

"I thought you forgot about me!" Aidan whispered, his little arms wrapped tightly around Puck's neck.

"Never." Puck lifted him off the floor as he stood up.

"It's about time you showed up." A woman's voice sneered from the landing. Puck looked up to see his mother lounging against the entrance of her trailer, her hair in curlers and still wearing her bathrobe even though it was past two in the afternoon. "We agreed on Monday!"

Aidan pressed closer to him and Puck felt a shot of anger run through his body. "We had some complications."

"Whatever." She wheezed, lighting cigarette. "You got the extra thirty?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Don't think I'll let you walk off with the brat unless you have it."

Puck reached into his pocket and handed off the check. Burt Hummel had paid their salaries before Puck had flown off, though the old man hadn't known Puck was leaving he would be undoubtedly happy once he found out. Puck could only imagine how ecstatic Burt Hummel must be at the moment.

"I'll be clearing this with the bank." She eyed him suspiciously and Puck gritted his teeth. He would've thought it was impossible to feel this much hate and anger for the woman who birthed you.

"What do you do with all the money I give you?' Puck looked past her at the beat down trailer. "You still live in this ratty place, still drive the same beat up car…where does all the money go?"

"You shut your mouth!" She snarled. "I do what I want and I don't need to explain it to some good for nothing fag."

"Daddy, I wanna go now." Aidan said softly. He had tensed at the harsh tones of the older woman.

"Alright, Aidan" Puck soothed him. "Let's just get your things and then we'll be going."

"You better make it quick." His mother snarled before going back into the trailer. "Don't want you filling this place up with your stink.'

Not even ten minutes later Puck had loaded up the rental car with the suitcases Maggie had packed and strapped Aidan into his car seat.

Puck slide behind the wheel, trying not to let his gaze linger too much on the empty passenger seat. He'd always imagine this day differently. He'd seen it so clearly, Kurt smiling at him encouragingly as they drove -.

"Daddy, where's your friend?"

"What?" When Puck started the car his relief at having the trailer park put behind him wasn't as sweet as he had thought it'd be. Half of his dream was missing.

"Your friend that you said wanted to play cars with me, remember daddy?

Kurt. Puck felt a twist of regret in his gut. He had been telling Aidan about Kurt for the past couple of days slowly preparing the little boy to meet him. Puck hadn't been above bribery hence he had laid it on pretty thick, telling Aidan how much Kurt loved matchbox cars, Diego and Caillou. All of that had been for nothing.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Aidan was fast asleep against Puck's chest as he watched television in their hotel room. The little boy was drained after going toy shopping all day and eating out. They'd also redone Aidan's entire wardrobe. Puck had discovered that the clothes he had purchased for the child before leaving to New York all smelled like stale smoke. She wasn't supposed to smoke around a child and another reason to hate the bitch that bore him.

After Aidan completed his physical with Dr. Bates tomorrow morning they were catching a flight to New York. Even though it was Christmas day and flying would be a nightmare, Puck needed to leave. Dallas was still on the mend and Puck knew Mike could use a friend. The other man had always been there for him in the past.

Truthfully, Puck couldn't see himself staying in Lima, Ohio. He planned on disappearing deep into a city where his mother couldn't find him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would come back and try to stir up trouble if she knew where they were. Initially he had planned on New York as to not disrupt Kurt's school schedule but now he wasn't so sure. Puck could still hear Kurt's words in his mind and could still hear Kurt saying that he could never be happy with them. It hurt. It hurt like hell. The pain he had felt when Jenna had left him was nothing compared to what he felt now. A constant ache and he missed Kurt so badly.

Puck wished he could be selfish.

Aidan snuffled in his sleep and Puck's arm tightened around him instinctively. It felt silly holding the child while he slept but Puck couldn't bring himself to let his son go, not even for an instant.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Hey." Kurt knocked on the open door softly and two heads turned to look in his direction. "Hope I'm not interrupting." He walked to the bed, setting the large bouquet of flowers he had been carrying on top of a vacant table that was off to the side of the hospital bed.

"Roses for me?" Dallas joked. "You shouldn't have."

"A rose for a rose." Mike teased and Dallas punched hum playfully, his cheeks glowing a vibrant pink.

Kurt watched the pair with interest. "Well, you know every guy should get roses at least once in his life." Something was different between them.

"I'll have to remember that." Mike quipped, right before he leaned over and kissed Dallas softly. Kurt's eyebrow's rose in surprise. He hadn't known the two of them were romantically involved. His surprise must have shown on his face because Mike laughed.

"It's a long story." Mike explained.

"Not that long. It took me awhile to get with the program." Dallas linked their hands. "But now we're finally together, for real this time."

"This time?" Kurt sat down at the only empty seat in the room which was to the left of Mike's.

"Yeah we went out for a couple of months some years back." Mike replied, his smiling sunny.

'So what part of the program couldn't you get with?" Kurt asked. He immediately regretted doing so because some of the color bled out of Dallas's cheeks. "You don't have to talk about it if it makes you feel uncomfortable -"

"Actually, I think I'm ready to talk about it partly because of what happened to you." Dallas interrupted.

"What happened to me?" Kurt was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"The night Finn abducted you I was waiting out in the parking lot of the country club. Earlier that day…I'd had a breakdown of sorts, the team had to cover for me so we wouldn't get fired, but I decided that I was going to show anyway. That's how I was able to see and respond so quickly." Dallas paused and Mike squeezed his hand encouragingly. "That entire night…it felt personal. There's no reason you would know this so I'll tell you. When I was fifteen I was involved in a similar situation. I was being held by a group of men in a warehouse. An FBI agent saved me but I wasn't as fortunate as you were. The guys…they did things to me. I never could get over it. I had night sweats…some days I would wake up screaming."

"Noah said that your life was horrible, even compared to his." Kurt didn't even realize he had said that aloud until Dallas responded.

"It's sick but in a way it would've been better if the men who took me were working alone, but my parents…they were the ones who sold me to these sick fucks."

Kurt gasped. He couldn't imagine any parent doing something so cruel, so horrible to their own child.

"I know." Dallas's voice was quiet. "It started when I was eight. One day this man came to the door. It's all so clear in my mind, so surreal. I remember looking up at him and thinking that he was the tallest person I'd ever seen. I asked him if he could touch the ceiling. " He paused, his green eyes flickering with the memory. "Anyway, my parents introduced him as Uncle Larry and said that Uncle would take me out for a couple of days." Dallas's voice choked. " He took me back to a hotel room."

"Dal," Mike rubbed his arm soothingly. "You don't need to say anymore, that's enough."

"I'm just glad that you didn't have to go through what I did. I waited seven years to be saved, Kurt.' Dallas's voice was hoarse. "I waited seven years for my savior to break through the ware house doors."

"And you still went in after me? You're incredible!" Kurt stood to his feet, impulsively hugging the prone man, careful not to pull at his wound. "I can never repay you for what you've done for me. Ever."

"You already have." Dallas replied. "Freeing you, facing the memories that I had just repressed and not dealt with, I truly broke free of all the bad shit that kept me awake at night. For the first time, my mind is clear of them."

Kurt felt tears prick behind his lids. Dallas was a remarkable person, he truly believed that.

"Alright you two, break it up." Mike poked Kurt in the side until he separated from Dallas. "Hands off my man, you have your own."

"Speaking of which…." Dallas grinned. "Thought you'd still be in Ohio with Puck! Does this mean Aidan's here? I can't wait to see the little ankle biter."

Kurt's smile faded. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Dallas asked curiously. He was still weak physically but his voice was steady and his mind as sharp as ever.

"Puck and I are no longer together."

"What?" Mike and Dallas asked simultaneously their voices disbelieving.

"He doesn't want me around his child." Kurt swallowed. "Thinks I'm fickle." He tried to force his tone to be casual but failed.

"It's all because of that bitch Jenna." Mike blurted out.

"There's nothing I can do and I really can't talk about it." Kurt said. "I have to continue on with my life and hope that he comes to his senses and realize how much I love him." Kurt got to his feet and prepared to leave, he could feel that the two men wanted to be alone. "I hope you enjoy the flowers, Dallas." He gave the men one last smile and walked toward the door slowly. He didn't want to go back home. Home was empty and desolate without Puck.

"Kurt?" Mike called out after him. "If it helps…I'm sorry. Puck's an idiot."

Kurt gave him a watery smile and nodded before leaving the room.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Mike didn't even blink when he unlocked the door to his hotel room - the one he and the rest of the crew had checked into the night after Kurt was abducted - and saw Puck sitting on the bed, Aidan snoring behind him in super man pajamas and clutching a stuffed bear tightly.

"Figured you'd be here," Mike said, crossing to the bed. He brushed Aidan's hair off his forehead gently. "This little guy has grown; looks like he's going to be a tall one."

"Yeah." Puck agreed offhandedly.

"So," Mike leaned back against the dresser. "Why are you here?"

"I wasn't really sure of where else to go." Puck admitted.

"So booking your own hotel room never occurred to you?"

'Not really, no. It just seemed easier to lie a little and then break into your room once I got into the hotel."

"You can't just go breaking into rooms anymore. You've got a four year old in tow." Mike rolled his eyes. "Besides your room is down the hall." He opened up the nightstand drawer and tossed a blue keycard on to the bed. "Chad got you a suite. I think he just wanted an excuse to room with Katie, between you and me."

"Thanks." He slid the card into his jacket pocket.

"You know, last time I checked, your boyfriend has a huge house of his own that you could crash at. Bet Aidan would love the heated indoor pool and its Christmas night, at least for -" He checked his watch. "Another five hours. So go surprise him."

"Yeah…" Puck looked away. "About that -"

"No need to stutter. I know all about how you dumped the poor kid and took off to Lima without him." Mike sat down on the bed next to him. "Now, are we going to just shoot straight or will this be a _Dawson's Creek_ moment?"

"Kurt doesn't want me around." Puck said sullenly.

"That must be why he showed up at the hospital today looking like he'd cried all night."

"Must be because of the trauma, he has trouble sleeping now -"

"Blow me, Puckerman." Mike cut him off. "I know what tears look like."

"Look...I heard him say it himself. He doesn't want to be tied down with a kid. Aidan deserves more than that, hell, so do I…." Puck looked at the ground. "In a way, even though I'm still pissed, I can understand as well. Kurt is eighteen; he's used to certain things in his life that I can't give him -"

"Pussy."

"What?" Puck was taken aback by the insult.

"You are a pussy." Mike enunciated each word. "You're just scared that Kurt is going to leave you sometime in the fuzzy, distant future, so you decided to leave him first."

"You didn't hear what he said!" Puck argued.

"Maybe I didn't hear him and maybe you're right about what you overheard." Mike gave him a sidelong glance, his features insistent. "But you still ran away before even dealing with it, discussing it with him."

"You think I should what? Beg him to stay?"

"Never said that. Just think you should at least hear what he has to say. Confront him. If nothing else you get closure." Mike nudged him in the side. "Kurt must be an award winning actor if what you say is true because, Puck, I've never seen someone more in love than he is."

"You think?" Hope warred with doubt within him.

"I know. And talking to someone about their fears, that's not begging, that's a relationship."

"You're right.' Puck suddenly felt as if he may have handled the situation very poorly. Mike was right about one thing though, if there was even a chance that he'd misheard what Kurt had said he had to make sure. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Finally, you see the light!" Mike threw his hands up in the air in mock praise. "Want me to watch the munchkin?

'No." Puck looked at his sleeping son. "He's a part of this. I'll take him with me."

"Good choice."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Christmas day was a solemn affair at the Hummel household. Kurt and Burt exchanged gifts and Kurt responded with all the correct phrases of polite appreciation to each package his father gave him to unwrap. It was obvious his heart wasn't into it. Even a visit from Artie couldn't cheer him up. Kurt was beyond cheering up and after awhile Burt just left his son to his own devices. He could tell when Kurt needed his space.

That was how Kurt found himself laying alone in the sun room, a throw blanket wrapped around him as he watched fat snowflakes drift down from the gray sky despondently. He couldn't help but think, enviously, of the numerous couples in the city who were probably curled up together by a warm fire, thrilled that it would be a white Christmas.

The familiar chime of the doorbell sounded through the house and Kurt sighed. He hated having to face visitors. Kurt could hear the muted tones of voices and the thud of footsteps. He hoped that his father would make his excuses for him.

It looked like he wouldn't be so lucky; Kurt could hear his father making his way toward the sunroom after a couple of minutes. Kurt looked up when his father poked his head into the room. "Kurt, maybe you'd like to take a nap upstairs?"

"You're bringing your company in here?" Kurt got to his feet stiffly, still very sore. Of all the rooms in the house and Burt picked this one.

"Yes." Burt nodded, a mischievous glint in his eye that Kurt could not quite place. "So given your condition I think it would be better for you to retire to your room."

"Really? Are you sure?" Kurt put up a token protest because part of him did feel bad for leaving his dad to fend off guests alone.

"Really." Burt ushered him out of the room and Kurt eyed him curiously. Was Burt blushing?

A creepy thought occurred to him. "Dad, you're not trying to get rid of me to make out with some girl, are you?"

"Don't be silly!" Burt laughed. "Now get up to your room and rest."

"I'm just going to lay down for a bit." Kurt conceded.

As he walked down the corridor and up the stairs Kurt tried to sneak a look into the parlor just in case his Dad was harboring some girl in the closet or something. He saw nobody. The only thing he did see was a row of suitcases. Kurt sighed. Looked like the house guest or guest would be staying for awhile.

Kurt walked up the stairs tiredly. The pain caused by his bruising was intensifying, a quick nap would do him some good and relax his muscles Kurt thought. He opened his door and his mouth fell open in shock. Sitting at the edge of his king sized poster bed was Puck, but he wasn't alone. A little boy, dressed in a striped shirt and blue overalls and who Kurt recognized immediately as Aidan was sitting on his lap, pulling at the ears of a stuffed rabbit.

"N…Noah?" Kurt blinked furiously, unsure of what he was actually seeing. He had to be dreaming.

"You can't dream with your eyes open." Aidan chided and then immediately clapped his hands over his mouth as if he had said a bad word.

He hadn't even been aware he said the last thought aloud. Kurt laughed, a short sound that caught on a sob. Aidan immediately buried his face in Puck's neck shyly.

"Hey, Kurt." Puck rose to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt had to resist the urge to clap his hands over his mouth as well. He hadn't meant to say that. He wanted Puck and Aidan here. "Not that I don't want you here, I do want you…I mean, not like that but… I mean you know, here…" He trailed off feeling like a fool.

Aidan peeked out at him, shooting a curious glance at Kurt while he held unto his rabbit's ear as if it was a lifeline. Puck addressed the child in his arms. "Hey buddy, remember daddy's friend, the one I told you about?" Aidan nodded solemnly. "Well, this is him. His name is Kurt, can you say hi?"

"Hi Kurth." Aidan waved timidly.

A lace of warmth went through him when the child mispronounced his name. Kurt hadn't expected to feel so strongly so soon. "Hi, Aidan." He waved back and Aidan beamed, sitting up against Puck's arm to look at him. Kurt couldn't get over how much the little boy looked like Puck. His hair was the same dark brown, curling around his little face like a halo. It was amazing.

"I guess I should say something." Puck coughed uncomfortably

"I think you should." Kurt said.

"I made a stupid mistake last time I was here." Puck began. "I was scared and instead of talking to you I just ran away."

"Scared of what?" Kurt wanted so badly to forgive and forget the hurt but he needed to know why.

"I heard you, okay?" Puck admitted lowly. 'You were talking to your father in the dining room the afternoon Dallas woke up. I heard what you said about…being bored and…." He didn't continue, mindful of Aidan's presence.

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion and the suddenly he remembered. "You heard me?"

Puck nodded.

"Oh, Noah!" Kurt looked at him and laughed. "You stupid, stupid man!"

Puck had definitely not been expecting that response. "Huh?" He gaped.

"Those thing you heard me say - " Kurt smiled. "I was just mimicking my father! That was never how I felt about you, "He reached out a hand tentatively to Aidan and the little boy watched him with wide eyes before slapping Kurt's palm in a high five. "Or about this little guy."

"It wasn't?"

"Of course not." Kurt looked at him earnestly.

"Do you," Puck ducked his head shyly. "Do you think you could maybe forgive me for being an ass? Give me another chance?"

"Noah!' Kurt scolded. "Don't curse in front Aidan!"

Puck's face broke into a wide grin. "I guess that's my answer."

Kurt giggled exuberantly. He felt as if a weight had been released off his chest and tears filled his eyes as he finally allowed himself to be enveloped in Puck's familiar arms, well arm, Aidan still occupied the other and Kurt wouldn't have it any other way.

"It feels so good to have you back." Puck whispered against his hair, kissing his temple.

"Yeah, well," Kurt jabbed him in the side playfully. "You're just lucky I love you, you jerk." He went still, realizing what he had said. Kurt felt his cheeks heat up. There was a beat of silence.

"I love you, too." Puck said.

Kurt couldn't help it, the tears ran over. A pat on his head got his attention and Kurt looked up into Aidan's serious blue eyes.

"Yes, Aidan?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy.' Kurt responded after thinking carefully. 'I waited a long time to finally meet you."

Aidan furrowed his brow. 'You did?"

"I did." Kurt nodded.

"Do you really know Caillou?"

"Uhm..?" Kurt looked to Puck for help and saw that the other man was vehemently nodding his head in the affirmative. "Yes, yes I do."

"Wow." Aidan's face was awed. "Daddy, put me down. I wanna play with Kurth."

"It's Kurt, Aidan." Puck corrected.

"That's what I said! Kurth." Aidan shot his father a disgruntled look once his sneakers hit the floor.

"Don't bully a four year old." Kurt teased, his hands going to Puck's biceps when the other man tugged him forward unexpectedly. Puck brought their faces close together but didn't move to connect their mouths.

"I love you." Puck smiled, keeping their gazes locked.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that." Kurt beamed. "So… you going to kiss me now or do I have to beg?"

Puck grinned. "You don't have to ask me twice." He bent down, closing the distance between their mouths swiftly. Kurt moaned softly at the feel of Puck's warm lips; it'd been so long. He brought his hands up to twine behind Puck's neck, his fingers stroking the soft hairs at Puck's nape. Puck smiled against his mouth, his tongue tracing Kurt's full bottom lip.

"Daddy!" Aidan shrieked. "No!"

Kurt and Puck broke apart to face the put-out little boy. Kurt had been so caught up in the kiss he'd momentarily forgotten they'd had an audience. As soon as Puck stepped back, Aidan darted forward to snag Kurt's hand, tugging him away from Puck. He was shaking his head adamantly.

Kurt remembered his father's words. What if Aidan had decided he didn't like him? His heart thumping in his chest, Kurt knelt down on eye level with the little boy. "Is something wrong, Aidan?"

"Kurth?" Aidan looked up at Kurt hopefully. "You wanna play cars with me?" He smiled and Kurt's heart melted at the sight of twin dimples. "You play the red one?"

Kurt looked at Puck and the older man looked impressed. "The red one is his absolute favorite. I don't even get to play with that one." His eyes glinted with pride.

Kurt accepted the little hand in his. "I'd love to."

"Okay." Aidan pulled him toward the door. "It's in my Thomas, down the stairs."

"Thomas?"

"His book bag," Puck filled in. 'It's Thomas the Tank Engine."

"He's a choo-choo train!" Aidan sang out happily.

"Oh…of course. " There was so much Kurt didn't know, for just a moment he was scared of all the responsibility, it was all so real. Then Puck smiled at him.

"You'll learn."

"Of course I will." Kurt replied hotly. All of his insecurities melted away as he saw the warmth in Puck eyes.

"You know, Aidan's a friendly kid but he's never taken to someone so quickly before. Draw some confidence from that."

"Really?"

"Really." Puck smiled. "You get him for now, Aidan." The little boy nodded solemnly at his father but judging by his blank face, Kurt guessed he had no idea what he was agreeing to. "But Kurt?" Puck waited until Kurt turned around and winked. "I want to play with you later!"

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

I want to say Thank You to everyone who reviewed, read, put it on favorites… Thank you very much! It is something that made me happy. Thank you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: You Could Save me**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Puck is a bodyguard who takes on a privileged client. Sparks of all kinds fly.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/15730 .html )  
**Warning:** AU, violence, angst

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Burt stared at the television blankly and then finally just turned the damn thing off. He wasn't sure what to feel. Hudson stocks, after a three week delay, had finally been opened for sale to the public. That had been two days ago and as of that moment Hummel Inc still hadn't bought a single share. In a way Burt felt proud, he wanted to destroy Finn for hurting his boy but he now realized that taking apart Hudson Corp would hurt the entire Hudson family and not just their psychotic son. He'd already caused them enough grief. Without his interference the Hudsons would be able to maintain a controlling share. Kurt was right, the way he did business needed to change. For a long time Burt had been so ruthless because he needed to survive, to raise his floundering family business into prosperity, but the company had been successful for years now. Any worry of bankruptcy had been erased when he'd unknowingly married Caroline, the sole heiress to a billion dollar oil industry.

Sighing, Burt uncapped a bottle of scotch. His late wife's family had had a big influence in his decision to try and be accepting of Kurt's new…friend. The way his wife's family had treated him still made him cringe. They had gone as far as to lock the silver up at night when he had spent a weekend at their estate after Caroline had passed. That had been the last time Burt had brought Kurt into their home. It wasn't so long ago that he didn't remember how it felt like to be judged right off the bat; he hadn't realized he was doing the same thing to Puckerman until after actually listening to Kurt. Burt still couldn't quite bring himself to call the hardened older man his son's boyfriend, but it was helping Burt a lot to see a new, softer side of Puck. That was due largely in part to the child that Puckerman was raising as his own.

Burt had only seen the boy up close once. Christmas night Puck had arrived on his doorstep with the sleeping child against his shoulder and a slew of suit cases. Looking up at Puck's determined face and remembering the deep depression that Kurt had fallen into had made the fight go out of him. Burt had found himself telling Puck to go wait in Kurt's room. As soon as he'd sent Kurt upstairs, Burt had made himself scarce.

That had been three weeks ago. Since then, Burt had locked himself up in his study when he wasn't jetting out on short business trips. Apparently, running a company ethically was just as exhausting as running a company without ethics. He had even sacrificed his tradition of having breakfast with his son.

Burt had come home this afternoon to a post it note, once again. It read 'Took Aidan to see Shrek on Ice, will be back soon. Love, Kurt.' Burt had tried not to feel sadness. He'd gotten so many of those little notes over the past weeks that he should be used to the sheer loneliness of the house by now.

On his way up the stairs that afternoon, Burt had almost tripped over a brown, stuffed rabbit. Picking it up and holding it gently between his hands, Burt had wondered not for the first time about the little boy. It was probably an old man's wishful thinking but the boy favored Kurt. His coloring had reminded Burt of Kurt when he was a child. Burt shook away the wistfulness that threatened to drown him. It was no use, even if he got to know the little boy Puckerman was going to take him and his own son away soon enough. Better to get used to the loneliness now.

That was how Burt found himself alone in his study, going over stock percentages while a tattered, long eared rabbit watched him forlornly from the corner of his desk. Burt pulled out some more of his files. He might as well try and get some work done.

Half and hour later, Burt yawned as a wave of fatigue swept over him; he hadn't slept properly in days. He'd just rest his head for a moment. The moment must have turned into a couple of hours because when he next opened his eyes, the sun was casting long shadows across the room.

"Damn." Burt stretched, he was getting way too old to fall asleep in chairs. His back was already aching.

"Daddy says that's a bad word."

Burt looked up startled. There, seated precariously on top of the arm rest of his chair, was a little boy. He was dressed in crisp denim jeans and a light blue v-neck sweater, his dark hair curled around his face messily. Aidan. "How'd you get in here?" Burt asked surprised.

"Kurth and me are playin' hide and seek." Aidan shrugged excitedly and the movement sent him closer to the edge of the armrest. Burt immediately rose to his feet, hurrying to steady the chair and stopping the child from no doubt falling to the ground. "I hide in here." Aidan smiled widely.

The child didn't seem afraid of him at all, Burt observed. Kurt had been like that as well, fearless and friendly. "Do you know who I am?" Burt questioned.

"Um." His face scrunched up. "Nope."

"I'm Kurt's Daddy." Burt explained.

"Oh! Kurth told me his Daddy goes to work! Do you live here?" His face brightened. "Do you know Caillou?"

"Of course." Burt agreed smoothly. He made a mental note to ask his assistant to track down this Caillou. "You know, I think I found something that belongs to you." Burt grabbed the stuffed animal off the desk deftly. "Is this rabbit yours?"

"Yeah! That's my Peter rabbit." Aidan stretched out his arms to receive the rabbit and Burt felt unreasonably proud that he had been the one to make the child smile. "Thank you." He hugged the bunny tightly.

"You're welcome, Aidan." Burt heard hurried footsteps and Kurt yelling Aidan's name. He would be sure to tell Kurt that hide and seek wasn't such a good idea in a house this large. "Kurt!" He could hear the rising panic in his son's voice.

"Dad, I'm really in the middle of an emergency right now -" Kurt skidded to a halt in front of Burt's open door, his eyes landing on Aidan in relief. "There you are." Kurt strode into the room and picked up the four year old. "Don't ever disappear like that again, okay?'

"I hide good." Aidan said proudly, unaware of the minor meltdown his disappearance had provoked.

"You used to give me scares like that all the time." Burt commented. "Got to the point where I just locked you in the office with me."

"I'm sorry that we interrupted your work." Kurt hefted Aidan onto his hip. "We'll just -"

"Kurt, it's okay." Burt insisted. "Really."

"It is?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you -" Burt began.

"You look sad." The little boy gazed back at him with wide, blue eyes. "Is it 'cause you have no friends?"

"Aidan!" Kurt blushed, looking at his Dad apologetically. " Sorry Dad, you know how kids have no filter."

"No, no. it's okay Kurt." Burt looked at the little boy who had buried his face in Kurt's neck, fearful that he'd done something wrong. "I guess I am a little bit lonely. Staying by yourself all day is never any fun, is it?"

Aidan agreed with a nod.

"Dad…" Kurt sounded taken aback.

"I can be your friend." Aidan announced.

"Really? I'd like that." Burt could see Kurt trying to make eye contact but resisted looking at his son.

"Sure I can. You got candy?" His eyes were hopeful.

Burt snorted out a laugh. "Sure do."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"So what do you think?" Kurt bit his lip nervously as he rubbed the last of the scented lotion into his skin. The idea had been forming in his head since he had spent the evening with Aidan and his father. Kurt knew that Puck wouldn't necessarily go for it but he had to try.

"You can't really expect me to move into your dad's house!"

"Why not?" Kurt demanded, exasperated. "You were living there before!"

"I was working there Kurt, it was a job…this would be different."

"You didn't see him this afternoon. He's lonely, Puck! And we need a permanent place to stay." Kurt reasoned. "The house is mine, so why not stay there?"

"We need our own space." Puck stressed, looking at Kurt as he paced the floor. "We need a home."

"You've been living in a motel for the past two weeks, that's not a home."

"Well it's home for now." Puck eyed him as he stripped off his tee shirt, crawling between the covers. "And I haven't heard you complain."

"I'm complaining now!" Kurt let out a sound of frustration and Puck just rolled his eyes.

"You know, Aidan is with Mike tonight for a reason…don't you want to take advantage of the alone time?" Puck licked his lips slowly, his eyes roaming across Kurt's body. Kurt shivered beneath his perusal; he could literally feel Puck's eyes all over him, as strong as a touch.

"No." There was a task at hand and Kurt forced himself to focus. "No, I don't." Kurt grumbled. Even being mildly disgruntled, he still was very much interested in alone time. He just couldn't let Puck know that. Kurt drew the edges of his silk robe together before tying the sash around him tightly. Puck watched his movements, displeased. "I'm not in the mood."

"What are you on your period?" Puck muttered under his breath. Kurt whacked him across the arm, hard, and Puck gave a mock cry of pain, smiling. "Domestic abuse!"

"You could go weeks in my house without seeing my father if you put your mind to it!" Kurt jabbed him in the chest and Puck flopped down onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. They were at a stale mate.

"Kurt…" Puck sighed. Kurt knew that tone of voice.

Kurt considered his options. He'd picked up a few tricks from the time he'd spent with Puck. He could write a book on it. Kurt could see it now -'A Guide on How To Manipulate Noah Puckerman' - rule number one: when all else fails, pout.

"Then we'll talk about it in the morning." Kurt said. He flipped off the light switch. As soon as the room went dark Kurt felt Puck's hands sliding around him, pulling him across the bed and into his arms. Puck's hand slid down his chest to his flat stomach, working the tie loose. "Puck, I'm tired." He had to fight to keep the laughter out of his voice. Rule number two: If the pout doesn't work, deny sex.

"Don't be like that."

"It must be the strange atmosphere and place." Kurt replied his voice dripping saccharine. "Maybe if I was in a familiar surround -"

"You bitch." Puck nipped his neck playfully and Kurt yelped. "Are you really using sex to blackmail me?"

"Blackmail?" Kurt's voice was all innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine," Puck agreed reluctantly. "But at the first sign of his snob bullshit, I'm taking Aidan - and your sweet ass - and high tailing it out of there."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Kurt felt relief flood through him and he relaxed on the bed, snuggling back against Puck's bare chest. "My Dad has had a complete change of heart, trust me. He loves Aidan and wants him around, I can tell."

Puck grunted in response, his hand reaching up to capture Kurt's fingers where they played against his chest. "How the fuck did I get so whipped?"

"It's 'cause you love me." Kurt sing songed, grinning at Puck evilly.

Puck moved swiftly, looming over Kurt. "You still tired then?"

Kurt shook his head slowly. He could feel the heat of Puck's hard cock digging into the cradle of his thighs. Puck rocked down into him, rubbing their erections together. Kurt let out a small sound of need and his fingers tightened on Puck's shoulders.

"You sure you're not too freaked out about the strange room?' Puck teased, nibbling across Kurt's collar bone, moving the silk nightshirt down one shoulder to further bare his sensitive flesh to his mouth.

"No." Kurt twined his arms behind Puck's head, pulling the other man forward so that their lips could meet in a kiss. Kurt licked his way into Puck's mouth, moaning at the heady taste of him.

"I should let you have your way more often."

"You should." Kurt moved out from underneath him. "I want to be in control tonight." He pushed Puck down onto his back and climbed over him. "I decide how deep, how fast." A smile curved his lips. "How long."

"Oh yeah?" Puck's hands settled on Kurt's waist, rubbing through the silk and lifting the material up Kurt's thighs.

"Oh yeah." Kurt scooted forward to press their mouths together, his tongue delving in deep to pull and push at Puck's. Kurt sucked on Puck's tongue, and Puck moaned low in his throat.

"It's your show, cowboy." Puck's entire body was tense, his cock achingly hard. Puck took out a bottle of lube from the nightstand while Kurt shed the rest of his clothes.

All Kurt knew was need and desperation as he uncapped the bottle of lube Puck had hurriedly thrust into his fingers. Pouring a generous amount into the palm of his hand, he swiped two fingers through the liquid and brought his slick fingers to his hole. His other hand slicked up Puck's cock, stroking his thick flesh firmly. Without hesitation, Kurt thrust two of his fingers up into himself, groaning at the sensation of being filled. Kurt gasped as he quickly prepped himself, aware of Puck's burning eyes fixated on his movements. Kurt rocked down unto his fingers, keening when Puck reached up to play with his nipples, pinching the hard flesh between his teeth and then sucking on them slowly.

Finally he was ready. Kurt reached behind him and grasped Puck's dick, pulling it out through the slit in his boxers and into his hands. He lifted up and guided the head to his entrance, flicking the tip against his hole teasingly until Puck clamped down on his hand, impatient. "Do it." Puck growled. "Ride me."

"Pushy." Kurt sank down onto Puck's slick cock, his thighs trembling with the effort to go slow and let himself adjust to Puck's thick length. The slight burn only provided more pleasure. When he was finally fully seated, Kurt shifted experimentally, gasping at the exquisite sensation that radiated up his spine.

"Fuck you're gorgeous." Puck thrust up into Kurt's tight channel and Kurt mewled arching his spine and pulling him in deeper. "You like that?" Puck held Kurt's hips and thrust up hard once more. 'So hot and tight." Kurt cried out.

"Stop, stop." Kurt panted. Puck immediately obeyed, stilling all his movements.

"Did I hurt you? Shit baby, I'm so -"

Kurt kissed the rest of his concerns away. "I'm in control tonight, remember? You're not allowed to move."

"I thought I was going to be rewarded?"

"Oh believe me," Kurt rose up onto his knees, lifting his hips until just the bulbous head of Puck's cock was inside of him and then slowly, slowly sank back down to the base. "This will be a reward." Kurt moved his hips in small circles, moaning softly as he rose and fell.

"Fuck yes." Puck stroked Kurt's cock slowly in time with Kurt's movements, fisting the head to make Kurt gasp and slam down unto him harder. "Love you so much, baby…you feel so fucking good." Puck moved one hand up Kurt's bare chest to slide into Kurt's hair. Gripping the long strands almost painfully, Puck jerked Kurt down into a rough kiss. His tongue drove deep into Kurt's mouth, mirroring the actions of his cock in Kurt's ass.

The sounds Puck was making were driving Kurt insane with pleasure. Knowing that he was pleasing his man filled him with a satisfaction that was indescribable. Closing his eyes tightly and bracing himself on Puck's chest, Kurt began to ride his boyfriend's cock, fast and hard, angling his hips so that Puck's cock hit his prostate.

"Shit…gonna…" Kurt's skin was bathed in a light sheen of sweat and it felt to him like he'd been doing this for hours. Kurt trembled, he was so close. but Puck was still hard and wanting inside of him. Kurt gripped Puck's cock tightly with his inner muscles and Puck swore. "Come for me baby…" Kurt urged, his hips a blur of movement as his own orgasm tore through him.

At the feel of Kurt clenching around him, Puck came, groaning Kurt's name as he filled him to the brim with his hot release.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"….Happy birthday to you!" They finished singing and Kurt grinned widely, looking down at his huge sheet cake that was blazing with nineteen candles. He hugged Aidan close, his hands smoothing down his adorable blue polo and khakis.

"Blow out your candles!" Aidan demanded and Kurt could see the longing in his eyes.

"Let's blow them out together. On the count of three," He suggested and Aidan's eyes lit up. "One, two, three." Kurt blew out the candles, making sure to save a couple for Aidan to blow out alone. He hadn't counted on Chad planting trick candles in the mix and Aidan was almost in tears before they explained to him that Uncle Chad had put in magic candles.

After hearing the word magic, Aidan had been more intrigued than upset. Kurt laughed, watching Chad throw Aidan into the air. For awhile, after Kurt's abduction Chad and the others had refused to have anything to do with Burt. That had really bothered Kurt, but he'd had no choice but to accept their decision. But slowly the group's attitude had changed and now almost a year after the incident it was almost like it was before. Burt still maintained his distance and glared disapprovingly from time to time but everyone got along.

"I think every year you get older, I'll feel a little bit less like a pedophile." Puck teased, coming up behind him and kissing his neck.

"What's a pe-pedop…" Aidan struggled to pronounce the words. "What's the word you just said, Daddy?" Everyone froze for a moment. Kurt grinned inwardly. Aidan had ears like a bat when it came to hearing words they really didn't want him to learn. He also had a tendency to repeat those words at kindergarten. Kurt had had to sit through more than one awkward meeting with his teacher.

"It's pedophile." Mike filled in helpfully and Puck rolled his eyes when Chad and Dallas burst into laughter. At their amusement Aidan looked twice as interested in the word as he had been before.

"Daddy, you're a pedophile?" Aidan asked innocently. Chad broke into hysterical laughter and Katie punched him.

Kurt almost choked on his piece of cake. He really hoped against hope that Aidan wouldn't announce that to his teacher. That would be an interesting conference.

"Yes, do enlighten the boy, Puckerman." Burt scowled, but it was without heat and tinged with amusement.

In truth, during the months that Puck and Aidan had been living within the Hummel household, the two men had come to a gradual understanding and a mutual respect. They weren't best friend, not in the slightest, but they regularly spoke to one another.

"I'll let you take this one, Grandpa." Puck retorted, cracking open a beer.

"Grandpa?" Aidan asked, tugging on his pant leg.

One look from Aidan and Burt was flustered. "Hey Aidan, how about we go get some ice cream?" Burt suggested completely ignoring the question.

"Okay!" At the mention of his favorite treat Aidan promptly forgot about the new word he was trying to learn and skipped off hand and hand with his Grandpa. Kurt watched them go, a smile spreading across his face.

Turning nineteen would always be a special memory for him. Kurt had his family all together and under one roof, a feat he would always be proud of. He and Puck were stronger than ever. The more he learned about the other man the more he fell in love with him. Puck still worked in private security but no longer accepted long term jobs, choosing instead to do the clerical work of the company so he could be near Aidan and Kurt. The rest of the crew, Dallas included, still shipped out at will for undisclosed periods of time. They had just returned from a three month job in Miami. Kurt was eternally grateful that Puck had retired from that sort of work, he wasn't cut out for that kind of life.

The only dark spot in his life had been the trial of Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray. While Finn had been sentenced to thirteen years in prison without parole, Quinn had merely received a two year sentence and would be eligible for parole in eleven months. Her lawyer had argued that drugs had influenced her decisions and while the judge had rejected the plea for no jail time and drug rehabilitation, he had gone much softer on the blonde.

Kurt shook away the bad memories and tried to focus on the now.

Right now, he was happier than he had veer been in his entire life and he was being held by the man he loved.

"Look up." Puck prompted and Kurt turned his eyes up toward the sky just in time to hear the sharp crack of fireworks and to watch the colors pop across the night sky.

"You got fireworks?" Kurt couldn't stop watching the sparkling colors. They were his favorite.

"Am I the best boyfriend or what?"

Kurt smiled. "You're the best boyfriend." He agreed, bringing his arms up to Puck's.

"Good." Puck tilted Kurt's chin up and kissed him softly. Kurt sighed his contentment, turning around to fully return the kiss. He was more than a bit put out when Puck broke off the kiss. "Check the front pocket of my shorts?"

Kurt's eyebrow rose. "Is this some kind of dirty game?" He looked at Puck's mischievous smile and giggled. "I'd like to play, really, I would, but my Dad is on the deck and he and Aidan are totally watching."

"No dirty game." Puck took hold of one of Kurt's slender hands and brought it to his pocket.

"Fine, you pervy old man." Kurt obligingly dug his hand into the pocket of Puck's baggy cargo shorts amidst the crew's cat calls and hollers. Artie whistled and Kurt felt a blush tinge his cheeks despite himself. "Really, Puck this better be good -" Kurt's hand closed over the velvet ring box in Puck's front pocket and his voice failed him.

"Go on." Puck nudged him gently. "Take it out or we'll really start to look like pervs."

"This isn't…" His voice quivered with hopefulness "Is it?" Kurt ducked his head in embarrassment. What if he was being presumptuous? It could just be a birthday present or a… box of mints? His brain wasn't starting to make much sense.

"I guess I'll have to help you out." Puck moved Kurt's hand away and dug out the black ring box. Kurt almost passed out when Puck sank down onto one knee. It was like all of the sounds of the party were coming from a distance. Kurt could hear the gasps and laughter around him but he couldn't process it. His whole world became Puck, who was kneeling before him with a dazzling diamond ring.

"Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

"It's not mints?" Kurt's muddled mind still wasn't working and Puck was giving him a look of extreme confusion.

"Mints?"

"No, no!" Kurt realized his error and sputtered to correct it. "I meant no mints, not no to you. I mean, yes!" When Kurt did finally find his voice, he ended up shouting the answer to the amusement of everybody who was watching. "Yes!"

"You're absolutely crazy." Puck got to his feet and hugged Kurt close, twirling him around as they both laughed. "Absolutely perfect."

"How romantic!" Katie squealed. Her cheeks were a blotchy red and her blonde hair flew around her shoulders under the gentle breeze. Chad watched her with a smile on his face.

"Kodak moment!" Dallas scrambled to find his camera.

"Whipped!" Mike made a cracking motion and a hissing sound. The group immediately dissolved into laughter.

Burt watched from the porch, Aidan diligently licking his ice cream cone beside him. Burt had a gentle smile on his face as he watched the newly engaged couple. "It's about time."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'


End file.
